a ninja's life
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: Kira Hatake sister of Kakashi Hatake best friend is Naruto Uzumaki. This is the story of her life, what happens to her? Does she find love? Conflict? It goes along with the story slight grammar, messes here and there and oocness. The sequel is up and called Sasuke's fixation so anyone who want's to read it tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's prov**

"Kira there you are I was wondering where you were" dobe thought I sighed to myself that was Kira Hatake the love of my life she is such a beauty, Grayish hair, beautiful well in my eyes she was, she wore her long hair in a fish tail braid that went to her mid back.

I just wanted her so much but she never gives me the time of day unless I make her.

Then the worst happened the door bursts open and everyone hears "I WIN!" two highly annoying shrieks filled the room. The blond and the pinkie glared at each other.

" I WON THE RACE, SO I CAN HAVE SASUKE-KUN." Sakura yelled. "Yeah right, my foot was at least a centimeter before yours." Ino said.

" Uh huh, yeah right, keep on talking Ino. You know that Sasuke would never like you."

" As if he likes you… not when he has me." Ino said, as she flipped her blond hair.

" Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow!"

" Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow!"

" Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FORE-HEAD BROW!"

They both ran across the room towards me and asked," Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?" they glared at each other again.

Then more fan girls came and started arguing that THEY were the first girls to come so THEY got to sit next to me. That was when dobe couldn't take it anymore.

He leapt on top of the empty desk and glared at me. I found nothing else to do and glared right back at Naruto. The glaring test continued as the girls' shrieks died down and they started watching us. And then, all of the sudden… the guy behind Naruto tilted his chair back, which hit Naruto's behind, which caused him to lose his balance and fall forward…

" AHHHH!" the girls covered their eyes before opening them to see…

Naruto's and my face right in front of the other, our lips planted on…

A black hitai-ate. I quickly pulled his face from it, thankful that it had been there. Naruto also pulled his head back and started yelling at the guy whom almost made him kiss me. I looked to my left and sighed.

My beloved Kira saved me form kissing dobe I should repay her with a kiss of my own.

"Oi! Thanks, Kira I owe you one!"

"No problem Naruto I feel disgusted just thinking of you kissing teme, Bleh!" He laughed at her, I felt aweful she doesn't even like me like that! No matter I will get her to love me in due time. Then, Iruka came in, holding a clipboard in his hands.

" Now that you all have become genins, let me tell you something. You are to…" Kira zoned out I was just mesmerized by her I was lucky to have her in front of me, she snapped out of her trance when Iruka started to announce Team 7.

" Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka started. All the girls screamed.

" Haruno Sakura…" Sakura jumped up screaming and cheering. "Cha, Ino!" Looks like I get to be with Sasuke after all." Ino just growled.

"…Uzamaki Naruto…" Iruka stated. That caused Sakura to drop down crying while Naruto jumped up cheering. That was, until he realized that he was going to be teamed up with Sasuke.

"…And Kira Hatake." I smiled inwardly _yes I get my beloved with me!_. "Any questions?"

" Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted. Kira looked at Naruto and gave him a half smile "Hey Naruto I'm stuck with him too" I growled at that she growled back. I loved her crimson eyes.

"But still why us?" he asked Iruka.

" Naruto, the reason why you're put in the same team as Sasuke is because you got the lowest score on the test while Sasuke got the highest. That helps even the teams." Naruto sat down, muttering under his breath.

"Then how come Kira has to be on my team? Isn't it supposed to be a three-man team? Why this team?" Sakura shouted.

" First of all, there was an odd number of people passing the exams, so that's why one team will have a fourth genin. The reason why Kira is in this team is because she's the kunoichi of the year, and the kunoichi of the year and the rookie of the year has to be paired up with the dead last." Iruka explained.

Sakura sat down on her desk. Inside her head, Inner Sakura was shouting, _"Cha! That girl thinks she's so much better than me since she's the kunoichi of the year. Well,_ _I'll show her, Cha!"_

In her mind, Kira was thinking…_ I wonder who our sensei will be I hope we have a good teacher._

Then Iruka named all the teams and left, leaving the kids to wait for their instructors. Hours passed and all the teams had left the building, except for Team Seven. Then goes our usual thing when Naruto sets up a trap, Sakura shouting at him, and the teacher ended up falling for the trap.

"My first impression of you guys is…your all idiots. Meet me at the roof." And then the man disappeared.

When we arrived at the top, we saw their jounin instructor with an orange book in his hands, giggling and blushing. All of us sat down in front of the man. I made sure I was closest to Kira.

" Okay, I'm your jounin instructor for today, so let's start things off by introduction yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

" Why don't you start first, sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies…my dreams are of none of your concern." Kakashi said.

Kira slapped her head I thought it was cute.

" You first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the insult before starting.

" My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke. " My hobbies are…" She glanced at Sasuke again and blushed. " My dreams are…" This time, she started giggling madly and blushed even harder. "And I hate Ino-pig!" Sakura ended.

_Oh lord, why did I have to get a fan girl on my team?hopefully Kira wont kill her. _Kakashi thought.

" You next, blondie."

Naruto glared at him before saying, "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the kind of ramen that takes 3 minutes to cook 'cause, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next hokage, so people would start to acknowledge me. Believe it!"

_A fan girl and a weirdo, who's next?_

" You, the brooding one." He pointed to me.

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have a few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are of none of your concerns, and my dream… no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." i said. Sakura looked at me as if i had just said the coolest thing in the world.

_ An avenger._

"Go." Kakashi pointed at Kira, who look annoyed.

"*sigh* my name is Kira Hatake I like a lot of things and I dislike it when people are mean to those I care about, Hobbies are training and hanging with my friends, I also like to annoy you, ummm my dream is to help those in need" Kira said with a smile oh how she has a big heart.

_ Let's see, I have Sakura, the lovesick fan girl, Naruto, a hyperactive kid, Sasuke, an avenger, and my sister this is going to be weird team_

" Okay, you are to meet me at training ground 7 at 7:oo am. Tomorrow, we're going to take a little test." Kakashi said.

" What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

" A survival test."

" What? But we already did that during the academy!" Sakura shouted.

" That survival test was supposed to separate the people who can actually become a genin and those who had no chance at all. The test I'm going to give you has a 66 of failing."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

" Yeah, so don't eat breakfast because when I'm through with you, you're going to puke."

And then he disappeared, leaving us behind.

I saw Kira jump ina tree and climb down "Kira where are you going?" Dobe asks "I need to get a new book" he rolled his eyes "You do that."

I smirk and fallow her she jumps when I tap her shoulder "oh its you what do you want?" she says annoyed _wow I have a lot of work to do_

"I wanted to thank you from earlier" she nodded "your welcome I guess I did it to save Naruto…hey can I have my head plate back?" I sighed but dug in my pocket and gave it to her when we touched I felt as though electricity went through my veins.

I didn't want to give it back I wanted to keep it and have it by my night stand just so I could think of her at night.

"Well bye Uchiha-san" and she walked away I watched her leave and smiled to myself.

** reviewed thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone arrived on time. Well, everyone except for Naruto, who arrived 10 minutes late. Sakura was really angry with him that she was screaming her head off and chasing Naruto around the stump, trying to punch him. 20 minutes later, they both stopped with a beaten-up Naruto and a triumphant but still fuming Sakura.

Kira walked over to Naruto checking to see if he was okay which is weird in my opinion. Soon, Dobe and Sakura were asleep, Dobe asleep on my beloved's lap and Sakura asleep leaning against the stump. Kira was rubbing Naruto's head smiling down at him.

I was watching Kira and decided to start up a conversation "So... what happened to you yesterday?" Kira glared at me "why do you want to know?"

"just common curiosity that's all" I said with a glare of my own. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway?" she asks suddenly _because i love to hear your beautiful voice, why don't you see we are supposed to be together?_ I thought.

"I'm bored and you are the only other person on this team who doesn't bother me." it was the truth she didn't bother me (but that didn't mean it didn't bother her when ever he strolled around trying to be around her.)

"Should i be flattered that the Uchiha has graced me by talking?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"yes" I said as if it was obvious she rolled her eye's at me. Kira looked around and growled "that jerk when he get's here I'm going to kill him." I thought she looked cute when she was angry.

Kira saw I was looking at her and rose a brow "Why are you staring at me?" I didn't say anything just kept staring she was getting uncomfortable I could tell. "Can you stop that it's freaking me out." I smirked yes if I continue she should be able to understand.

Kira laid Naruto's head down on the ground and got up facing me, This is perfect my plan is working.

**kira's prov**

I glared at him why does he keep staring at me like that? it is creepy no to mention weird why would the Uchiha look at me like that? I am not that special and he is a jerk to Naruto.

I saw him stand as well I was so confused, "What do you want? why do you have to make it your life's ambition to bother me?" he grew mad I dont know why but I was afraid a little. He stepped towards me and i stepped back this happened till my back was to a tree.

"listen and listen good you should be happy i talk to you, or even give you the time of day" I smacked him sending his head the other way "Fuck you, you fucking prick" he growled at my words and pushed me to the tree i was scared a little more now.

"Do not disrespect me got it!" he says getting closer to my face when Naruto wakes up and see's this."Hey teme what are you doing to Kira?" he moves away and goes to a spot away from us all where he went to sleep.

Naruto walked over to me and made me lay down and get some sleep, I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**normal prov**

When everyone woke up it was two hours later and still no Kakashi. Now, Naruto and Sakura were complaining about how late their sensei was, while Sasuke and Kira were just staring at the arguing duo. 10 minutes later, leaves came out have nowhere and poof! Kakashi appeared!

"Yo." He said. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Sasuke and Kira were glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path and since I didn't want to get…" Kakashi tried to explain.

"LIAR!" the blond and the pink shouted again "Oh well." Kakashi said as he paced to the stump and set the timer to noon, which is two hours later.

"Okay, it's set for noon. You task is to take these 3 bells before noon. Those who doesn't have a bell will be shipped off back to the academy for another year, seeing as if you're not good enough." Kakashi explained.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Sasuke's eyes widened. Kira knew what he was doing and looked at her nails not caring.

"You are to attack me as if you're going to kill, or else you won't have a chance at all."

"B-but we could killor hurt you, sensei!" Sakura shouted thinking thats what they all were thinking.

"Sakura my big bro can take care of himself "Kira said picking a piece of dirt out from under her nails.

"great we all know what to do then we can start when I say go…GO!" Everyone scrambled to his or her hiding places. Well, everyone except for Kira.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" Kakashi asked curiously.

He looked at Kira "I know what it is already so I think I'm going to take a nap" Kira said laying on the ground letting the sun hit her face. "What a influence I have done to my poor little sister" he said before he ran to a clearing near a large tree where he set up a trap. He made sure no one saw it.

"COME FIGHT ME" a voice shouted, making Kakashi turn around. It was Naruto.

"You know, you are a weird kid." Kakashi stated while sweat dropping.

"The only thing that's weird is your hair!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto started with a kicks and punches, but when Kakashi dodged all of them, he started getting frustrated. He then powered up a really hard punch and crashed it into Kakashi's stomach, only to have 'Kakashi' disappear, replaced by a log.

"ARRGH!" Naruto shouted until he found a bell next to the floor beside the tree. Without thinking, Naruto started sprinting towards it. He almost reached the bell when his foot got caught. He looked down and saw a rope on his ankle.

Next thing he knew, he was hanging of a tree.

The real Kakashi then appeared in front of him, grabbing the bell that Naruto almost caught. Then, he disappeared, leaving Naruto hanging there.

Kakashi then walked towards the clearing where he spotted Sakura. Kakashi chuckled when he saw that she was still looking at Sasuke. _Hmm, what should I use, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu? Ahh, I know, Genjutsu_

Sakura saw Kakashi standing in the middle of the clearing, holding an orange book. "Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura said, as she squinted to read it. What kind of book was that?

Sakura then leaped to hide underneath another bush, getting ready to attack Kakashi. "Good, he didn't notice me." Sakura whispered. "Think again." A voice said as Sakura was suddenly spun around. She looked around; there was no one around.

"Huh?" Sakura panicked. What happened? A bush rustled about a foot away from her. Then came a bloody Sasuke, with shurikens and kunai pierced all over their body's.

"Sakura…Help me." Sasuke "please...help" he said while Sakura looked at them with tears coming out of her eyes.

"NOOO!" Was all that Sakura said before she fainted. _Did I go to hard on her? _Kakashi thought. _Oh well._

"That scream… it has to be Sakura…" Sasuke thought as he raced towards Kakashi.

"Sakura easily fell for that trick." Kakashi said when he felt Sasuke in front of him.

"I'm not the same as them." Sasuke stated.

"Let's see if you can get the bell first." Kakashi said in monotone as he continued reading.

Sasuke started throwing shurikens at Kakashi, but he simply dodged them, finally taking his eyes off his book. Sasuke then threw a kunai towards the bushes and BAM; thousands of shurikens and kunai came flying at Kakashi. Kakashi eyes widened when he quickly dodged all of them. Then, they started a taijutsu fight. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and swung his fist at Kakashi's head but Kakashi duck down and he missed. Then Sasuke used his free leg to hit him but Kakashi used his arms to block the hit.

Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke kept him so busy that he didn't have time to read his book. His thoughts were interrupted when he recognized what Sasuke was going to do next.

_A genin like Sasuke shouldn't know how to do this jutsu!_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, ending his hands in a tiger seal. Fire erupted in front of his hands as it hit Kakashi directly on the face.

It was a fake. "Damn! Where could he be? Up…left…right?"

"Below you!" A voice cried out from below as a hand came out and pulled Sasuke down.

"You know, you're right. You're not like other academy graduates I met before." Kakashi said. He then disappeared.

"Shoot." Sasuke said in a frustrated voice.

**I have the next chapter all ready posted hope you likes it.**


	3. Chapter 3

20 minutes later, everyone was back at where they started. Naruto was tied up at the stump, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting right next to the stump, and Kira was still laying on the ground.

Kakashi finally came. He crossed his arms and looked at them. "Oh… You guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training… Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy…" This made three teen's ears perk up.

"Yup, all four of you should quit as Ninjas!" Kakashi said.

"QUIT AS NINJAS? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Naruto shouted anger was evident in his voice.

"Ok, ok, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit?" Sakura asked. "Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

Suddenly, Sasuke came sprinting at Kakashi. "SASUKE!" Sakura shouted. Everyone closed his or her eyes. When they finally opened them, all they saw was Kakashi sitting on top of Sasuke with a foot to his head. Kira glared at her elder brother.

"That's why you're a punk." Kakashi stated. "Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?" Kakashi suddenly got this mean look on his face; he was glaring at them.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked while Naruto was just looking dumb.

"Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test." Kakashi said.

"Answer?" Naruto repeated. "Yeah, the answer that helps you pass this test." "So… are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Geez…" Kakashi sighed. " AHH! DAMN IT! WHAT'S THE ANSWER ALREADY?" Naruto shouted.

"The answer is simple really" Kira said simply

Everyone turned his or her heads to look at her. They again had forgotten she was here.

"It's teamwork." Kira finished.

"Huh?"

"The 4 of you working together may have gotten you the bells." Kakashi stated.

"Hey, wait a second, what do you mean by teamwork? There are only three bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." Sakura shouted. "Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves!" Kakashi explained.

"This purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances." Kira and Kakashi finished each other. Kakashi looked at her.

"Yet. You guys…" Kakashi continued. "Sakura, instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you… You were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself… Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself. And you" Kakashi turned to look at Kira.

"You didn't do anything. You just laid there, not caring whether you fail or not. The team does the duties. Of course, superior individual is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is 'teamwork.' Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and get you killed. For example…" Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"Sakura, Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi shouted, placing the kunai near Sasuke's neck.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto shouted. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi released Sasuke before walking away towards a black stone carved with names.

"Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village." Kakashi said.

"Hey hey hey hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become." Naruto shouted before getting hit in the head by Sasuke, Kira glared at Sasuke for hurting him.

"Hn." was all he said to her. "But they aren't just any normal heroes…" Kakashi started.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?" Naruto asked.

"They are the heroes who died while on duty…" Kira said sadly.

Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's faces fell. "This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…"

Kakashi turned to look at them. He saw Kira and walked over to the stone, she had always cared for Kakashi and was there for him when he lost him of course she was sadden by this also since he was her friend too he was like another brother to her.

"Okay, I have to turn in a mission report now. You guys can start eating and wait till I get back. BUT, you're not allowed to feed Naruto, understand?" And then Kakashi left.

"Hehe, guys, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just continue eating your lunch." Naruto said. But his stomach said differently, it growled loudly. "Don't mind me, I'll be fine."

Sakura grabbed all three boxes of lunch and passed them out. Kira accepted hers with a small smile. Then they all started eating, except for Kira.

She stood up off the ground she was laying on and placed her box on the ground. Then she used her kunai to slice the rope that held Naruto.

"Kira? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, with Sasuke was watching with interest. She didn't replied. After she finished cutting the ropes, she thrust the box of lunch to Naruto.

"here Naruto." She said with a small smile. "Eh? But what about you?" Naruto asked. "I already ate like i listen to him" She said with a small giggle.

"thank you Kira! But why?" Naruto asked. "I'm not hungry, and besides, it's not like I'm going to let one of my teammate starve to death." Kira said with a smile. "Plus, it's going to be really annoying with a starving monkey on our team while we're doing missions." Sasuke added.

Sakura, seeing that she had nothing to contribute to; she then used her chopsticks and gave half of her lunch to Naruto. "I'm on a diet." Sakura explained to him.

"Sakura…" Naruto eyes got watery. "Okay, okay, enough with the watery eyes, just hurry up and eat before sensei finds out!" Sakura shouted.

Kira smirked. "YOU GUYS!" A scary looking Kakashi appeared in front of Kira.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, while Sasuke remained silent, but alert."…Passed."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said. "Pass? But why?" Sakura asked. "You guys are the first to pass my test. Everyone else that was before you just listened to what I told him or her. They were all just morons."

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath…" Kakashi said. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash…But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." he finished.

"He's soo cool!" Naruto shouted. "We passed! We passed! I can stay with Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Kira rolled her eyes at Sakura, Kakashi smiled under his mask at his team. "I knew you would pass" Kakashi said to kira.

They all looked at the siblings "And why do you say that?" Sasuke asked looking at Kira "Because she never listens to me" he laughed at their faces "yo Kakashi" "yeah?" "your an idiot sometimes" Kira says walking away.

"well your grounded" Kakashi said trying to be a parent "sure i am" she said over her shoulder. "oh thats it!" Kakashi started to run after her Kira ran away full speed twords the others running past them "get back here you little runt" Kakashi yelled from behind her, Kira kept running till Kakashi tackled her to the ground and started tickling her.

The group watched the two and laughed and i mean really laughed .


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi said watching from a distance. "Five meters. I'm ready anytime" Naruto said pumped up "So am I" Sasuke said at the same time "Me too." Sakura said a more than ready to show everyone how good she was. "Hai." Kira said.

"Okay then… GO!" Kakashi shouted. 4 figures jumped out of the tree at their target. Surprisingly, it was Naruto that got there first.

"URAAA! GOT 'CHA!" Naruto cried out as the feline tried to scratch his face. "Hey, ouch, watch that!" Naruto shouted to the cat. Kira giggled at this and received a glare from her best friend.

"Ribbon on the left ear… Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Yeah, we're sure." he answered. Kira took Tora into her arms and cuddled the cat "HOW CAN YOU CUDDLE THAT THING LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MY FACE!"

"That's because you scared him poor little guy must have been so scared." Kira stared at the cat and herd him purr at her touch.

"Good, Lost Pet "Tora" Search mission…. Complete!" Kakashi said walking away.

**Back at the Hokage tower**

"OHH, MY CUTE LITTLE TORA-CHAN. I WAS SO WORRIED!" Cried a beastly looking woman dressed up in all this fancy clothes, squashing the poor orange kitten in her arms.

_No wonder the cat ran away…_The jounin and the genins thought as they looked over at the 'energetic' woman.

"Now…" The Hokage began, when the ballistic woman paid the bills. "Kakashi team 7, your next duty is, hmmm, babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I want to do, you know, more incredible missions. Find us a better one, old man!"

"Naruto…" Iruka started.

"I agree…" Sasuke and Kira stated, Sakura was just glaring at Naruto.

_sigh… I thought it was about time for this… _Kakashi thought.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE JUST A ROOKIE! EVERYONE STARTS OFF WITH THE SIMPLE DUTIES AND WORK THEIR WAY UP!" Iruka shouted. "But! But! We keep on getting the crappiest possible duties on Earth!" Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet you!" Sakura shouted as she bonked Naruto hard on the head. Kira growled at her for hurting Naruto.

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." Hokage started. " Listen, every day, the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins. We then hand out the missions at the top to ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genine. D-rank missions are perfect for you." The hokage finished.

"…last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for…." He was telling Kira who was half listening "HEY LISTEN!" Iruka yelled at Naruto "I apologize…, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said. "Geez! All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not that trouble-making brat you still think I am."

The Hokage sighed. "Okay." "Huh?" Naruto said. "If you want it that much… I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual. Are you up for it?" Hokage asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Alright!" Kira said. Kira was just as excited as Naruto.

"S-sure." Sakura stuttered. Personally, she wasn't too thrilled to have a C-rank mission so soon, but if Sasuke wanted to do it, then so could she.

"Are you guys ready to meet him?" the Hokage asked. Then, an old drunken man with a sake bottle in his hand slammed the door open. He made his way through the door while holding the wall for support.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially… the blonde with the super stupid-looking face… Are you guys really ninjas?" The old man said.

Suddenly, a light bulb went up on Naruto's head. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted. Kira was growling at him for insulting her best friend Kakashi had to hold her in place before she tried to hurt the guy.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect, Naruto?" Kakashi with a roll to his eye, she was still growling at him.

"What's your problem; you must be the weakest one of the group I mean look how frail you are." Her blue eyes started to change to a deep crimson red and she almost lost it. "Don't underestimate me old man or you will regret it!"

"H-hai." It went to his head and he nodded the client looked at Kakashi, questioning if what his student said was true. Kakashi sighed and nodded, saying it was true and the girl had the ability to kill him. The old man gulped before introducing himself.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." and with that everyone went to pack.

Tazuna and Kakashi finally arrived 20 minutes late." LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted. "What are you so excited about?" Tazuna asked.

"Cause… I've never left the village before." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"Hehe… Well, I am a Jounin, don't worry." Kakashi replied while holding onto my arm. Tazuna took notice and was about to say something when "Hey old man! Don't mess with ninjas!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm incredible!" Tazuna shouted back. "One day, I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumake Naruto! Remember it!" Naruto glared at him.

"Hokage's the village's number one ninja. Right? I doubt someone like you could become it…" Tazuna said. Kira's anger was getting to her again.

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted back.

"No I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." This got Naruto really mad "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Stop it, Naruto…" Sakura said. "This is really not the right time for you to use your lungs to its full extent." "Oh, okay… Sakura-chan." Naruto said. For some reason, Naruto listened to Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi why do you keep holding onto her like that?" Tazuna asked after a while of silence. "Kakashi you can let me go I promise I won't do anything to him" Kira said trying to get him to let go of her "Fine... and to answer your question Tazuna I do it so she doesn't lose herself into the anger she has, she does not like it when people talk bad about her friends and family"

Tazuna looked confused for a minute "So that's her friend I feel bad that you have to deal with those two" She growled at him and clenched her fist. There was a silence for a while till someone spoke.

"Umm… Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked "What?" "You're from the Wave country, right?" Sakura asked. "What about it?" Tazuna replied. "Um, Kakashi sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?"

"No, not in the Wave country. But… in most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi replied.

They traveled in silence; each person absorbed his or her own thoughts. They came across a puddle, which everyone ignored, except for Kira and Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked at the two _good she is aware of her surroundings _Kakashi went into the woods and replaced himself with a log he found.

Then a head appeared out of the puddle the first man threw another man out of the puddle, while that man grasped "Kakashi" with the chains. They both pulled on it hard.

"NANI!" The genins shouted. Kakashi got torn apart into bloody pieces. "One down." "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura cried as she quickly ran in front of Tazuna.

"Two down." A voice whispered behind Naruto's ear. "What!" A kunai deflected the chain attack from the man that was about to attack Naruto.

Naruto looked at his savior. It was Sasuke. Kira got into action and started to fight soon yelled…

"Dokugiri!" Kira spitted out poisonous gas from her stomach to the brothers.**(hey it's a real judstu and since I am poison master 16 then I must have my Oc be able to control Poison haha XD sorry back to the story) **They were enveloped into the great purple mist. 5 minutes later, the mists cleared away, leaving two unconscious (or possibly dead) bodies.

"Good job, everyone." Kakashi said, as he walked out of the forest.

"Nani!" Sakura screamed. "Weren't you there a minute ago!" Sakura asked, as she pointed at the mound of flesh created by the Kakashi replacement. It suddenly poofed, leaving one large chunk of tree standing on the road.

"Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you." Kakashi said, as Kira tied the two brothers to a large tree. "What is it?" Tazuna asked. "These look like hidden Mist Chuunins… These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi stated.

"How did you read our movements?" One of the brothers stated. "On a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained in days… there's not going to be a puddle in the middle of the road." Kira said, glaring at the two brothers.

"If you know that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but there was something I needed to find out. Who were these two ninjas after?"

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked, startled.

"Meaning…. Were they after you, or one of us." Kakashi replied, tearing her eyes off of the demon brothers to look at Tazuna. The other three were watching Kira, and the two adults in silence.

"We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you, Tazuna…" Kira stated. "Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs." Kakashi finished for her.

"This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge… If it were known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Kakashi said glaring at Tazuna.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We should go back and have the older ninjas guard Tazuna." Sakura said, relieved that they didn't have to continue the mission.

"This might be too much." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT, NO WAY! WE ALL TOOK ON THIS MISSION; WE PROMISED TO PROTECT THIS OLD GEEZER EVEN IF WE DIDN'T LIKE HIM. WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT NOW!" Naruto shouted Kira nodded with Naruto no way was she going to leave now too far to back out now!

"I agree with Naruto, we took on this mission, so we should finish it." Sasuke stated "Yeah It's too far to back out now!" Kira said voicing my thoughts.

They all stared at Sakura. She sighed, "Might as well if I want to stay with my Sasuke-kun." She said, giving Sasuke heart-shaped eyes.

"Well… since you guys are up for it. All right then, we shall continue this mission. But let me warn you, the next person they send to kill Tazuna is going to be a lot stronger than the one before." Kakashi stated they all nodded and sent out again. Sasuke stayed by Kira since she never gave him the creeps or try to even be near him which made him mad.

_Why does she always want to be near that dobe? Aren't I better I am one of the most handsomest people in kohana… oh who am I kidding I have the biggest fan club ever! Yet why does she stay with him?_

Out of no were Sakura asked "Hey Kira?" Kira looked at Sakura "Yeah?"

"Who do you like? I mean like, like?" she tripped over a rock and landed on her stomach. She was not prepared for that question she got up and dusted herself off.

"What?" she repeated her question "Who do you like, like?" Kira looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "Sakura since when do you want to know who I like and don't like?" she asked confused "Well you are the only other girl on the team so we might as well bond"

Kira shook her head and sighed "well I uh don't feel that comfortable answering that since Kakashi is here" Kira said honestly.

Sasuke growled so low _why won't she answer the question? It's just a question, she should be able to tell what she thinks…or maybe…she doesn't want to say who she likes because I am the one she likes and she doesn't want me to know… but if that's the case she should stop now its stupid! Or maybe she doesn't have a crush on me and she's just doing this to make me mad…. Well if that's the case it's working. I need to find out soon, im just glad no one's knows about my little obsession._ He thought while staring at her.

Tazuna had to speak "She probably is just trying to hid the fact that she can't find herself a guy that's why she doesn't want to talk about it"

"Shut up and leave my best friend alone old man" Naruto yelled with a growl Kira drapped her arm around his shoulder with a smile on her face.

**That's it for this chapter next one will be soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's Prov**

I saw my love hold onto the dumb ass Naruto WHY DOES HE GET HER ATTENTION AND NOT ME? I mean really I deserve her attention more I lost my clan because of my elder brother. So I should have her! Not that idiot!

**On the boat to The wave country.**

"What a thick mist, I can't see anything ahead." Sakura complained. I rolled my eyes at her _of course you cant this is easier so were not seen you pink haired idiot! _Kira was clenching her fist as to not knock her upside the head.

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave country is at the base of the bridge." The rower said. Finally, after like a half hour, they reached the bridge.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto shouted. I heard my beloved giggle a little "that's what she said" she said everyone herds her and the only ones who laughed were Kira, Kakashi, and Naruto. I snickered a bit. Sakura rolled her eyes at us thinking we are immature.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us." The boat man yelled.

**off the boat into the forest**

"Okay, let's rest for a bit." Kakashi said, as they settled somewhere in a forest. They had set up three large tents and they are now cooking some fish to eat.

"Sensei…" Tazuna said, breaking the silence. "Nani?" Kakashi said as he was watching his sister look up the stars. "I want to talk to you about this mission…" Kakashi turned his face to look sharply at Tazuna.

"You're right, this job is most likely outside of you duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life." Tazuna said." Super dangerous man?" Sakura asked. "Who?" I asked curious as to what was going on.

"You've probably at least heard of his name before… The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gato." "Huh? Gato, from that Gato Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people…" Kakashi said.

"Yes… Officially, he runs a large shipping company… But secretly, he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man." Tazuna said, shuddering at the thought.

"It was about a year ago when he set is eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna said.

"I see… since you're building the bridge, you're in the way." Kira said getting up joining in on the conversation.

"So, those ninjas were hired by Gato?" Sakura asked, referring to the Demon brothers. Tazuna nodded. "But what I don't understand is… if you knew ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked.

"The Wave country is super poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either, not enough for the expensive B-rank mission." "Oh, so that's why…" Kakashi stated, as he got ready for bed.

"Look, don't worry about it, when you complete the bridge, money is going to be coming to you right? So just repay us when you have the money…" Naruto said, as he too got ready for bed he was waiting for Kira to since she was changing into her pj's.

"Okay." Tazuna said, throwing away the fish that he was munching on.

"Tonight, Sakura, you sleep with Tazuna in the first tent. Naruto and Kira will sleep in the second tent and Sasuke sleep in the third tent." I couldn't stand it so I spoke out.

"Kakashi are you sure you want Kira-san to sleep him if we get attacked Naruto could slow her down and something could happen" Kakashi thought it over and nodded. Kira growled at me who was happy with his answer.

"Your right Kira you can sleep in my tent …" He started but Kira interrupted her "Hell No! I will not sleep in a tent with you Kakashi your too weird! Besides I can sleep on my own why doesn't Sasuke sleep with you I bet he will like it"

I made a face of disgust which she smirked.

"You know what fine! Kira and Sasuke will share a tent Naruto and I will share a tent and Sakura and Tazuna will share a tent okay!"

"NANI! WHY?" Sakura asked. She really wanted to sleep next to Sasuke.

"Because, One… Sasuke and Kira could sleep by themselves, Two… If we get attacked at night, they won't expect you to be guarding Tazuna, and Three im tired of them complaining, If you want, you can sleep with me and Naruto can sleep with Tazuna?" Kakashi said, as he pulled out his trusty Icha-Icha Paradise.

"No way!" Sakura yelled, as she scurried into the first tent. She rather sleep in the same tent with Tazuna than that pervert! Kira faced Kakashi "Nice going big bro" they fist pounded and she giggled Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"wait your siblings?" Tazuna took in the two's similarity's and saw it "that makes me feel worse for you having to with that brat every day of your life, and the fact that the blonde idiot all the time"

Kakashi held onto Kira but for some reason couldn't hold her back so I helped she was really stronger than she looked, "Sasuke take her away before she kills him" I nodded and pulled her to our tent.

**With Sasuke and Kira**

I held her to the ground and see her look up at me "Please let go of me" I nodded and stood up and got my sleeping bag ready.

"Kira before we go to bed I need to lay down some ground rules One: you will not try to be near me… Two: don't go near my stuff and Three: not under any circumstances can you-" she interrupted me "Like I would Sasuke you may be cute but I don't really give a shit so shut up"

I glared at her she rolled her eyes and laid down I thought she looked absolutely beautiful I loved her so much that it hurt! _Wait a second? Why did I lay down ground rules she doesn't need any…oh my god she thinks I'm cute I am getting better!_

"Want to stop staring at me?" I look away with a light blush on my face the things this girl does to me! She turned to face me and I looked at her.

"Are you okay? You look happy?" we sat up I leaned on my elbow "is that a bad thing?" I asked I am genially curious as to why she surprised I mean who wouldn't be happy when your around the most beautiful, wonderful, caring, amazing person in the world.

"I guess not it's just very weird your supposed to be mean" I rose a brow "Should I be mean to you?" _I didn't know she liked it rough?_ "no it's just still weird…why are you mean to Naruto?"

She asks abruptly I grew mad, cold why did she have to bring him up? We were having a nice time and she had to bring up the dobe.

"He is an idiot, he doesn't knew when to shut up or to listen to simple instruction that and the fact he has something I want." I said obviously.

She glared at me, why is she glaring I told the truth she asked, me and I told her simple so why was she mad?

"Naruto isn't an idiot he…" I pounced on her pinning her to the ground she couldn't move which was a good thing.

"Do not tell me what isn't true you and I both know he is everything I said and more!" she was glaring at me more.

"Naruto may be stupid sometimes but he is caring, talented and amazing at whatever he does" she says glaring at me.

"Why do you have to bring him up why damn it? We were having a wonderful conversation and you bring up him! I am so annoyed that Dobe can have you when I should!" I said she was shocked my head lowered closer to hers.

"Don't you understand im in love with you and all you do is stick around that idiot! I am more deserving of you than him." And with that I crushed my lips onto hers she gasped and I drove my tongue into her mouth.

I held her face in my hands and stroked her cheek she was shocked I know but I could tell she enjoyed this as much as me. I pulled back for air and sit up my legs startling her waist, looking down at her she was such a sight to see.

Her bruised lips and the confusion in her eyes made me want her more I leaned down and whispered to her "I am in love with you Kira why can't you see that we are meant to be together"

I kissed her softly she pushed me up and off her "Sasuke you stole my first kiss! I can't believe you!" I made her pass out I couldn't have anyone know she wasn't ready but I sure was I will be able to hold out for a while…I hope.

**Hope you liked this chapter oh did I say the disclaimer? Oh well I do not own Naruto love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back took some time but I gots it enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my OC.**

**the next day normal prov**

When Kira woke up she jumped to see Sasuke asleep his back facing her, _was last night a dream? or was it real?_ "Sasuke" he grumbled she took my pill pillow and hit him with it he wouldn't get up.

She got up and hit him with her pillow until he rolled over and was laying on top of her, her eyes grew wide and she struggled to get out from under him. She pushed on him, she groaned and pulled at his hair until his eyes opened.

"Kira what the hell?" he growled at her. "Oh good morning Sasuke I just wanted to wake you up but then changed my mind i wanted you to lay on top of me and nearly suffocate me!" she says sarcastically.

"Damn Kira I didn't know you were one of my fan girls." he said smirking a bit "Yeah right now get off of me!" He rolled off her and sat up, "Kira, Sasuke time to get up"

"we are up Kakashi" Kira says getting up and walking out side. "Could you get Naruto up he just wont." she nodded and went to his tent "Naruto time to get up" she groaned "more sleep no wake up" he mumbled.

"Time to get up, Naruto guess what I brought in my back pack" he mumbled a 'what' "I gots your favorite ramen and I'll make it for you if you get up?" he shot up and pushed me on the ground out side the tent "I love you, I love you, I love you!" everyone looked at them.

"Haha Naruto get off" he kisses her face Sasuke was jealous of this. Naruto got off Kira pulled out her cooking supplies and made a quick breakfast for everyone but her.

"This is good! Thanks Kira" she smiled at Naruto

"thank you Kira-san this is really good" Sakura said happily

"Thanks" Tazuna said shoving his face.

"Hn" sasuke said eating his with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"Your cooking is yet again perfect Kira but what about you?" Kakashi asks she smiled and waved it off "dont worry about me okay" Kakashi gave her half his food "Kakashi..." she whined but he wouldn't listen and made her eat.

After everyone had ate they were on their way back to traveling Kira was stuck in her thoughts about last night and if it was a dream or not _it has to be a dream! Sasuke Uchiha and I hate each other we fight all the time! that was just a nightmare it has to be!_

Naruto saw Kira deep in thought and decided to make her laugh. Then he heard someone laugh it was Kira she was laughing at what Naruto was doing he was making her laugh by doing a bad imitation of Kakashi.

"Ha Naruto I love ya" she said causing Kakashi to roll his eye it seemed she enjoyed messing with Kakashi.

_Why should she do this to me! She should like me I mean I am the best fighter, and I am far better off than the dobe. _Kira saw Sasuke looking at them and shrugged it off.

Naruto, on the other hand, was jealous of Sasuke because of everything he did; he always had to show off. _Ok… I'm not going to let Teme hog the spotlight._ Naruto looked around.

"THERE!" Naruto shouted, flinging his shuriken at the bushes. Nothing " Heh… Just a rat…" Naruto sighed, scratching his neck. "Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura shouted at him

"Hey… Please stop using shuriken, it's seriously dangerous." Kakashi complained.

"Hey midget! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna shouted. "Don't call him a moron!" Kira yelled at Tazuna. "Hey, I think I see a shadow!" Naruto shouted, looking around, oblivious to the whole yelling.

"THERE!" Naruto shouted again. "I said stop!" Sakura yelled, slapping him. "Oww!" Kira glared at Sakura and bashed her upside the head. "Hey don't hit me!" she yelled at her "Don't hit my best friend and we won't have a problem."

"Somebody is there I swear…" Naruto trailed off. "Yeah right!" Sakura shouted, as Kakashi went to observe the target. "Oh!" Sakura cried, as she saw the white furry rabbit.

"Naruto, what have you done!" Sakura shouted at him. "Oh, just a rabbit…" Tazuna said. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry lil' rabbit." Naruto said hugging the rabbit to him apologizing the whole time.

"Naruto let me see him" he handed Kira the rabbit and looked him over she infused some healing charka into the rabbit and watched as it started to move and feel better.

"There we go all better see Naruto he's fine" he smiled and pet the bunny "I really a sorry bunny I didn't mean to" Kira kissed his cheek then pushed the bunny to his nose and it licked his nose "see he likes you" he smiled and pet the bunny with Kira.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for hogging his Kira. _Did I really just call her mine? Yup she is mine._ He thought to himself.

_That's a snow rabbit… yet it's spring. What's with its color? This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the purpose of body switching. So, they're already here… _Kakashi thought to himself observing the creature.

_I see… No wonder the Demon brothers didn't stand a chance… The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja, the Sharingan Kakashi. _Someone thought who was hiding on top of the trees.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled, as he sensed the presence of another.

A large sword sliced above their heads and stuck on a tree trunk. Then, out of nowhere, a man jumped upon the sword. The man landed on the handle and looked at them. _This guy is… _Kira and Kakashi thought. _Hehe, here's my chance. This time I won't lose to Sasuke. _Naruto thought.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi stated, smirking a bit. "Ready… Go!" Naruto was pushed back behind Kakashi as he glared at Zabuza.

"Everybody, get back. This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi said, shoving Naruto down to the ground. Zabuza smirked as he looked at the Konoha Nin. "Against him, it'll be tough… unless I do this…" Kakashi stated as he started to lift his hitai-ate.

"This guy must be powerful for Kakashi to remove his hitai-ate" Kira said with a gasp Zabuza smirked and stated "You appear to be sharingan Kakashi… Sorry, but the old man is mine." Zabuza said.

_Huh? Sharingan? What the hell is that? _Naruto thought. "huh? What's that?" Tazuna and Sakura they both said. "A _Sharingan!" _Sasuke thought in disbelief. **(sorry guys I am so tired and I cant even write the fight scene if you want to see it watch the show or read the manga) **

"Heh, you're right. He's dead." A male voice said as he appeared in front of them. A young ANBU came out of the trees. Kakashi walked over and placed two fingers on Zabuza's neck.

"He really is dead." Kakashi stated as he glanced at the boy. "Thank you very much." The boy stated as he bowed. "I've been searching for him, an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask… You're a hidden mist hunter-nin." Kakashi said. "Impressive, you are correct." He stated. "Hunter-nin?" Sakura asked. "Yes, it's my duty to hunt down missing-nin. I'm a member of the hidden-mist's hunter-nin team." the masked man said

_from his voice and height, he's probably not much older than Naruto. Yet he's a hunter-nin _Kakashi thought. _He's not a normal kid. _"Your battle is now over. And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body of many secrets. Farewell." The boy said as he teleported out.

"He's gone!" Naruto shouted. "Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!" Kakashi said. "hahah! Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!" Tazuna shouted. Suddenly and un-expect, Kakashi fell down to the ground.

"What's wrong? Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. Kira rushed to her big brother and tried to shake him awake "Come on you big pervert wake up?" they all had a look of pity on their face. Kira hoisted her brother onto her shoulder and had help from Naruto.

_My body… won't move… I used the sharingan too much! sorry Kira _Kakashi thought as he felt small arms hoisting his arm around shoulders. Kakashi knew how much she cared for him he knew if he died she would have no one to care for her one time he saw her in her room crying because he went missing for a week.

"Kira im sure he'll be okay he's a strong guy" She nodded and fallowed everyone, Naruto was the only one who was helping her right now.

**Me: hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sasuke: it was alright**

**Me: don't be a meany head Sasuke or else I'll get you to be Sakura's boyfriend.**

**Sasuke: Anything but that!**

**Me:*smirk* so be nice to me or else…wait I got a better idea if you continue being mean to me I will get Itachi.**

**Sasuke: get him! I would be happy so then I could kill him!**

**Me: No you wont Itachi is such a cutie and I wont let you hurt him…not yet anyway**

**Sasuke: I thought you liked me**

**Me: I do, but I cant help but think he's hot.**

**Sasuke: *pout* whatever**

**Me: Awwww that's so cute, here let me give you a kiss.**

**Sasuke: No**

**Me: *jumps on Sasuke's back and gives him a kiss on the cheek* there *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah… I just can't move for a week or so." Kakashi said trying to get up.

"What? The sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much stress on your body. I guess you have to think before using it." Sakura said as she looked at Kakashi. "Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!" Tazuna said, enthusiastically.

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked.

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's special Hunter-nin team. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace." Kakashi explained. "A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's nin-jutsu, information on different Chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful, there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu."

"NANI!" Sakura and Naruto cried out while Sasuke looked at his sensei. Kakashi sighed "I thought that Hunter-nin looked suspicious." Kakashi asked.

"A hunter-nin is supposed to dispose the body right where and when they found it. That masked boy we encountered carried Zabuza away, even though he was much larger than him. Plus, he used Senbons to attack Zabuza on the neck, meaning he just pressured-pointed Zabuza." Sasuke said throwing in his two senses.

"But Kakashi checked Zabuza pulse…" Sakura trailed off. "When you use senbons, you have to know a lot about the body, like their major organs and their pressure points, the neck is the most vulnerable pressure point that can put someone into a thing call 'momentary- death.' It's when their heart stops beating for about a minute before it powers up again."

"From what Sasuke said, and from what I know of Hunter-nins, she's probably right. So that means we need to start preparing." Kakashi said, as he tried to get up. Tsunami rushed over to his side to help him.

"Sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move…" Sakura said concerned for her teacher. "Hehe… You guys will receive training." Kakashi said, causing Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Huh? Training? SENSEI! WHAT'S A LITTLE TRAINING GOING TO DO. OUR ENEMY IS A NINJA YOU STRUGGLED AGAINST EVEN WITH THE SHARINGAN!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura… who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly, especially Naruto!" Kakashi said, giving them is 'U' eyed smile. " You improved the most!" Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"But obviously, this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." Kakashi said. "But sensei, if Zabuza is alive, he could attack at any time, so should we be training?" Sakura asked, very concerned.

"No." Kakashi said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "A person put in a momentary death situation should take a while before their body returns to normal."

"So we train until then! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "That's not fun." A little boy, whom had just came into the room said.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted. "OH! Inari, where were you?" Tsunami shouted, waving his arms. "Welcome back, Grandpa…" Inari said. Then Kakashi had to ask "Excuse me but we are missing someone is Kira?" Naruto smiled "Oh she's asleep she hasn't slept in a while she was worried about you" he sighed _you would Kira you worry too much about me_. "Sorry please continue Tsunami" she nodded.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected your Grandpa." Tazuna said, while hugging Inari. Inari glared at them. "Mom, they are going to die." Inari said, looking at Tsunami.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto shut up or else you'll wake up Kira. "Sasuke said smacking him upside the head.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou…" Inari said. "YOU BRAT! I'LL…!" Naruto shouted, getting ready to leap at the little boy. "Why are you getting pissed at a child? Idiot!" Sakura shouted, holding Naruto down.

"Hey Inari, listen. I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy, but he's nothing against me!" Naruto shouted. Kira walked in rubbing her eye she leaned against the wall eyes closed "Kira you shouldn't be up"

"I can't sleep Naruto and Sakura Woke me up... why are they yelling?" Kira said looking at the two.

"Pft. What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Inari shouted "If you don't want to die, you should leave…" Inari said, opening the door. "Where are you going, Inari?"

"To look at the ocean from my room." Inari said, before he stepped out.

Kira opened her eyes and smiled Kakashi was awake she resisted the urge to hug him he saw it but didn't say anything. "I'm...I'm glad you're awake Kakashi" he nodded Kira then started to walk out the door "Where are you going Kira?" Sakura asked concerned "I'm... going for a walk I'll see you all later" and with that she was gone.

"Do you know what's wrong with Kira?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"She probably needs some fresh air" Naruto said. Kakashi thought he knew why she sounded so depressed _is it because you thought you lost another loved one Kira?_

Sasuke snuck off UN noticed and fallowed little Kira outside.

Kira left and was outside in the forest she snuck to her knees and let tears fall from her eyes she had thought she lost her brother, her only living family left and she was so scared, he was wounded badly.

She herd the conversation they were having outside the door he was already going to train them. _Is he crazy? I don't want to lose him but he seems to be trying to kill himself... Did I cause him to want to do that? Does he not want to be near me anymore? Snap out of it Kira! Big brother loves you he has showed it to you proved he does...but he is good at hiding his emotions, I don't even know if he wants me in his life or not... but if I find he doesn't then I'll leave I wish for him to be happy._

Kira thought as she laid in the grass looking at the tree's the animals around her surrounded her she smiled softly at them and pet them she relaxed and looked at the clouds doing something like this was very rare _I feel like shikamaru right now_ she giggled to herself.

Sasuke watched this and felt sorry for the girl he loved, she was like him in a way.

**Hope you liked this chapter ****J I don't own Naruto just my Oc **


	8. Chapter 8

**Im back hope you like this one ****J**

**Later that day**

"Okay, we will now start the training." Kakashi stated when they were in the middle of a forest. "HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted. "Okay, before that, I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, Chakra." Kakashi said.

"Um, Umm. What's chakra? And shouldn't Kira be here too?" Naruto asked. "I'm right here Naruto I told you I was going for a walk" Kira said standing next to him. Sakura then shouted "You're a ninja and you don't know that! What did you learn during the academy?"

"Hehe, I used to sleep during the hard classes…" Naruto said, scratching his head. "This is bad" Kakashi said, sighing. "Sakura…" Kakashi said.

"Listen Naruto! I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow, try to remember it with that slow brain of yours! Simply put, Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing Chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands."

"Exactly." Kakashi said, causing Sakura to beam in happiness.

"Hey, hey! I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to fire up all over again.

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." Sasuke said

"Nope! You guys are not using Chakra properly. In fact, the only one here who can use it correctly is Kira and I." Kakashi said smiling at Kira. "WHAT!" Naruto shouted, glancing at the two of them.

"Well, listen. As Sakura said earlier, to release Chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of Chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of Chakra, unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear." Kakashi said sternly.

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked. "Learn how to control it. Through very tough training." Kakashi said. "What are we going to do?" Naruto asked. "Hmm? Oh, we're going to do some Tree Climbing!"

"Tree climbing!" they all said everyone but Kira was confused Kira was annoyed. "Yeah." he said with a light smile that no one could see. "Sounds boring." Naruto said.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked. "Well we should have a demonstration watch now" Kakashi said walking over to the tree on his crutches, he walked up the tree and hanged upside down, without using his hands at all.

"He's climbing…" Naruto said. "Vertically, with just his legs…" Sakura said. "You understand now? Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use Chakra well." Kakashi said smirking.

"Wait a minute! How is learning how to climb a tree going to make use stronger?" Sakura shouted. "Here's the main part. The purpose of this training is… first, to teach you how to control chakra, to bring out the proper amount to the proper area. As Kakashi said before, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu." Kira said even more annoyed.

"This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact. And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather Chakra. So basically, if you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu, theoretically." Kakashi said, smiling down at his little sister.

"The second is for you to develop the stamina needed to control Chakra properly" Kira continued.

"Depending on the jutsu, controlling you Chakra properly can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving. These types of situations make controlling Chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing exercise, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control."

"This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies though." Kakashi said, as he threw four kunai in front of the genins.

"Use those kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" Kakashi said ready to see what his students could do.

"This training is nothing to me! I could do it before breakfast, because I'm the most improved!" Naruto shouted. "Why don't you stop bragging, pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it." Kakashi said, lazily. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke started grabbing Chakra at their feet, when Kira just watched them.

"Here I go!" Naruto shouted. He ran up the tree, but before he could take a step further, he fell down, on his head. "Ouch!"

Sasuke, on the opposite side, had too much chakra at his foot, so he almost broke the tree trunk. He swiped the kunai against the tree, before he flipped back down.

_I can't believe it would be this hard. Too much chakra and the wood cracks, but to weak and you don't stick at all and … that happens. _Sasuke thought as they stared at Naruto writhing at the ground.

"This is pretty easy!" A cry called out from on top of the tree. Sakura was sitting on a branch, with a 1/4 of the tree left to go. She stuck her tongue out at them.

"It looks like the best controlling Chakra right now is Sakura…" Kakashi said, before he noticed Kira still on the ground. Sasuke just stared at the ground while Naruto praised Sakura.

_I wanted Sasuke to be impressed. Why does this happen? _Sakura thought, staring at Sasuke.

"Kira, why didn't you run up the tree?" Kakashi asked, catching all of their attention and looking at Kira, she just shrugged. "I've already done this before." She said, before staring at her brother with no emotion what so ever.

"Come on Kira I know you have but you still have to do this." Kira walked to a tree and activated her charka then started to walk all the way up the tree every one of her teammates were shocked Sakura was jealous of her for being able to do that.

Kakashi took out his orange book and thought to himself. _Of course, Naruto and Sasuke have an incomparably greater amount of Chakra within them. If this training goes well, they could be powerful assets. Sakura, however, has too little chakra, so it wasn't a surprise that she was able to run up the tree at ease, seeing that girls usually have better chakra control than boys._

"Can I go?" Kira asked.

"No sorry kiddo but you has to stay" Kakashi said not looking up at her Kira sighed and took his book and walked away "hey!" He yelled "no book for you" he chuckled and sat down he was starting to feel pain.

**This is it for this chapter hope you liked it review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back I don't own Naruto enjoy this chapter.**

**_Back at the house_**

"You guys wash up first while I whip something up." Tsunami said to Naruto and Sasuke. "Allow me to help you." Kira offered this caused Tsunami to look at her before smiling. "Sure." She said, before leading, Kira towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that we don't have that much to eat. Ever since Gatou was here, we didn't have that much money to buy food. In fact, there isn't that much food to buy, anyways." Tsunami said as she prepared the cutting board.

"That's alright I don't eat a lot" she nodded and the two started making dinner.

**At dinner**

Everyone was at the table when Kira, and Tsunami set the plates in front of them, with the knives and chopsticks side by side. Then, the two females placed many lavishly layered plates in front of everyone, making all of their mouths watering. There were beef, chicken, fish, lettuce, tomatoes (Sasuke mentally cheered.), sushi and rice.

"More!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they finished their 20th bowl. Sakura looked at them weirdly, before they started puking up the food on the table.

"You guys! If you're going to eat more food, and then puke it out, what's the use of eating the meal in the first place!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Naruto. She didn't glare at Sasuke because she didn't want him to hate her.

"But..-but, I got to eat more! Then, I can beat Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Sasuke. "Hn. beat the dobe." Sasuke replied, also glaring daggers at Naruto, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger." Naruto said. Sakura walked around when she saw a cute picture of Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami. Although it was a great picture, it also had a very great rip on it.

"Hey, why do you have a torn picture on this wall?" Sakura asked. "Inari was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture." Sakura said, causing the atmosphere to become really strict.

"It's my husband…" Tsunami said. "And the man called the hero of the city." Tazuna said. Inari suddenly slammed his fist on the table, shoved his chair back and walked away.

"Inari, where are you going? Inari!" Tsunami shouted. Inari slammed the door. "Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami shouted at Tazuna before chasing Inari.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked.

Tazuna began explaining all that had happened. After he'd finished. Naruto got up.

"I'm going to prove it…" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked, while Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"I'm going to prove that in this world, heroes do exist!" Naruto shouted as he ran into Inari's room. Then, they listened to the shouts.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatos's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari shouted at Naruto.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you." Naruto said, as he gazed at Inari, with his arms crossed.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" Inari shouted. That caused Naruto to snap.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day!" Naruto asked basked back.

"Just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!" Naruto snarled back. He quickly walked out of Inari's room, with his face facing the ground.

"Naruto, you've said enough!" Sakura shouted, slamming both her palms at the table.

Naruto walked away from her, mumbling 'thank you' to Tsunami and answering, " I'm going to train." And he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. A couple minutes later, Inari ran out the door and stared at the moon.

" Arigato for the delicious meal, Tsunami-san." Sakura said, as she cleared the dishes for her. Kira ran after Inari.

Kira found Inari and sat next to him " Can I join you?" she asked Inari as he continued gazing at the sky. Inari turned around and saw that it was Kira. Inari nodded.

"Listen, Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said. Sometimes, he just doesn't use his head." Inari just looked at the water.

"Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father." Kira said sadly, now staring at the sky. Inari suddenly turned his gaze to Kira. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Actually, Naruto never knew his parents, and he grew up without a single friend. The villagers, for no reason, always glared at Naruto and muttered 'demon' under their breath. A lot of people had tried to kill Naruto. But you know what, I never once had seen him cry or complain. He's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him, for that dream, he'd risk his life at any time." Kira said smiling a bit at Inari.

"He's probably sick and tired of crying. He knows what it really means to be strong. Just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else." she continued.

"What?" Inari asked.

"He doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you." she said she now looked at him. "when I first met Naruto it was when he was passed out on the ground I was so scared but I was glad he woke up, I had done some research on Naruto and saw no reason to hurt him." she paused

"I was sick of people hurting him…Naruto is my best friend in the whole world, I would do anything for him…Naruto, Naruto he is a goof ball at times but he just want others to notice him so he can have friends and I'm lucky to have him as a friend."

She smiled and turned to face him "Naruto doesn't want you to live your life only crying and wailing, he wants you to be out and free. He wants you to be happy"

"But, I'm such a coward, how am I supposed to be free?" Inari asked. she smiled "Don't worry about it the best way to be free is to live your life, Its okay if you're afraid Inari hey look at me I was scared to death when we came here to your home I was worried that I would lose my last member of my family."

"Really... I'm sorry the way I acted I was just sad I lost my father he was so kind to me and when I was around him I felt as if my family was whole again." Inari said.

Kira laughed and looked at the sky. "I know how you feel I really do my brother Kakashi, he scares me half to death when he goes out on missions I'm so scared he may never return…but I'm lucky he comes back but I still worry so you're not the only person who is sad."

"And what are you sad about?" he asks scooting closer to her. "Hmm let's see I am sad about my brother being hurt, but what I'm really sad about is this feeling I get when I see him I feel as if he doesn't want me in his life, but I don't know so yeah that's what I'm sad about," Kira said with a sad smile.

"I see well I still miss him I wish he was still here" he said looking down.

"Inari your father is still with you" he looked at me as if I was crazy. "He's with you in your heart knuckle head. I lost a lot of people and even though they are away I still have them with Me." he nodded and leaned his head on her arm.

"You don't have to worry because I will make it so you and your village can be free even if it cost me my life." she held onto her arm "Please don't say that! I... I don't want to lose you too"

I smile a small smile and kiss his head "I can't promise anything but I'll try to make it back alive okay?" he sighed and she laid his head in her lap and rubbed his head he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Hey I'm so not really good at writing this part so I'm just going to write this part but this is the end in it hope you like **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I have been gone for a while but here's the next capter**

"OH COME ON WE HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS AND ALL SASUKES FAN GIRLS ARE LINED UP AND CRYING?" Naruto shouted; looking at all the girls that were making googly-eyes at Sasuke, Sakura included.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino and Sakura shouted at him, each of them bonking him once on the head. Sasuke, meanwhile, was doing the best he could to sneak his way out of this dilemma. But these girls noticed right away as he tried to run away.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They all shouted, before they all started to chase him all around Kohana. Kira smirked finally the freaking Uchiha gets what he deserves.

"Well, I have something to do right now, so no missions for the day." Kakashi stated, amused by this situation, before he teleported to his destination.

"So Kira want to get Ramen with me?" he asks acting cute. "of course Naruto" the two went to Ichiraku were they saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"Hey guys you just get back too?" Kira asks smiling at her crush "yeah you guys too?" Kiba asks.

"Yup" they sat next to them Kira smiled at Hinata "so Hinata whats up?" she smiled a little at her friend. "Nothing r-really just r-relaxing" she nodded and ate her ramen that she ordered one of Shino's bugs crawled over to her it was a spider.

Shino was worried that Kira might kill it or scream he didn't know Kira that well. He was pleasantly surprised when she picked it up and let it walk around her hand.

"you like bug's?" he asked shocked a bit "yes I think they are fascinating especially spiders." She says with a smile.

"Really now? What do you like about them?" he asked curious

"use their venom to paralyze its victim long enough to devour it its amazing really" he nodded and the two had a conversation of their own as Naruto had one with Kiba and Hinata.

"Okay now, does anyone from the Rookie Ten wish to nominated their students?" The Hokage asked, inclining his heads towards the group of instructors. All three jounins stepped up.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, wish to nominate Team 10, which consists of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, wish to nominate Team 8, which consists of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"And I, Hatake Kakashi, wish to nominate Team 7, which consists of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kira, and Uzamaki Naruto to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

"Hmm, all of them, how rare." The Hokage thought out loud. "Hold on a second." Iruka interrupted from his table. "What is it Iruka?" Sarutobi asked. "Hokage-sama please let me have a word. I may be speaking out of place but most of these 10 were students of mine at the academy. Of course they are all very talented, but it's too early to take the exam. They need more experience. I can't understand the jounins reasoning." Iruka stated.

"I became a Chuunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto." Kakashi injected. "Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to crush these kids? The Chuunin exams are…"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them, crushing them could be fun." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"Well, that was a joke, Iruka-sensei. I can understand your feelings, it must upset you, but…" Kakashi replied."Stay out of this. They are no longer your students right now; Iruka, they are my soldiers now. "

_Geez… how annoying… _Asuma thought.

"Very well then…" Sarutobi interrupted them suddenly. " The Rookie Ten are allowed to participate." He said, before marking it down on his paper.

**This is it hope you liked it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura-chan! Forget about Sasuke, let's train together!" Naruto shouted before noticing a peculiar looking block behind him.

"I act like I'm looking forward… but feint! What kind of rock is square with two holes! I see right through that!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the box behind him. Three kids came leaping out, knocking the hollow rock behind him.

"That's the man I view as my rival." Konohamaru shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, it's you, Konohamaru. Huh, what's with the goggles?" Naruto asked, scratching his head, as he stared at the green goggles.

"Hehe, we're copying the old you" Konohamaru replied enthusiastically, showing off his new green goggles. "Ahh." Naruto said. "What do you mean 'ah'? Hey, you're cold lately!" Konohamaru cried out.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto asked. "Umm, leader, are you free?" the girl, Moegi asked. "Nope! I'm training with Kira!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger to himself happily.

"What! You said you'd play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru shouted.

" Umm, why would a ninja 'play' ninja?" Sakura asked.

"hey bro, who's this girl?" Konohamaru asked. _She's staring at bro like she wants to eat him alive… _Konohamaru thought, before suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head.

"Not bad, bro." Konohamaru started, chuckling a bit. "Huh?" Naruto asked, bewildered. "She's your… this." Konohamaru held out his pinky, which meant girlfriend. Kira covered her mouth but fell on her back laughing clutching her stomach laughing so much. "AARGH!" Naruto exclaimed blushing a little. "Konohamaru-kun, are you alright?" Both Udon and Moegi asked.

"Damn it. That ugly huge fore headed… is that really a girl, seriously bro?" Konohamaru asked, shaking his head this just made Kira laugh even more. A couple minutes later

"GYAA!" Sakura shouted, chasing all of them.

"OW!" Konohamaru shouted, as he bumped into someone. It was a tall man, with his face painted in purple markings, wearing a black jumpsuit with something on his back. Right besides him was a girl, her hair into two spiky ponytails, carrying a huge fan on her back.

"That hurt you little piece of shit!" Kankurou said. He gripped Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his face. Konohamaru was sweating badly from the look of this guys face.

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later." Temari warned him, pulling him back. "Relax Temari, **_he's _**not around, the least we could do is have some fun. I'll start first with this little kid." The man said, reaching into his pockets.

"Hey, you, let go of the him" the voice was Kira she looked pissed. "Kira... just c-calm down and i-im sure he will let him go" Sakura said scared from the look on her face and her voice.

"let go of him if you know what's good for you." she said glaring at the taller teen. "Let's play a little before the boss comes." Kankurou said, before he pulled Konohamaru up to his face, ignoring what Kira said.

Kira stormed up to Kankurou and kicked him back causing him to let go of Konohamaru which she caught Konohamaru before he fell to the ground.

"You all right?' Kira asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Konohamaru said. "Oh yeah, well, I'm not through with you yet!" Kankurou cried out, getting up from the ground. Suddenly, a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Kankurou squarely on the back of his hand.

"What are you bastards doing here?" Sasuke asked, from the sitting position above the tree. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. "Ah, another guy who pisses me off." Kankurou said, shaking his hand.

"trust me your not the only one" Kira muttered to herself.

"Get lost." Sasuke said not paying a word to what Kira said. "Eeeek! So cool! Get him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. Kira rolled her eyes at Sakura "Idiot" she muttered. "Naruto, you suck. And I believed in you." Konohamaru said fake crying.

"Hey punk, get down here!" Kankurou shouted. " I hate show-offs like you the most." He said, as he took the thing off from his back. "Kankurou, stop it." A voice said, from the opposite side of Sasuke. A redhead was hanging upside down from a tree. "You're an embarrassment to our village." the red head said.

"Ga-gaara." Kankurou said. _When did he… that's Kakashi's level of sneakiness… _Sasuke thought shocked. "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankurou started. "Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara warned menacingly. "Ok, I'm sorry." Kankurou said scared like. "I'm also really sorry." Temari added.

_So this one's their leader. He has strange eyes._ Sasuke thought Kira was looking at Gaara with a light blush. "Forgive him please." Gaara said, before disappearing in sand.

_To be able to hit that Kankurou with a stone, he's good. But what intrigue's me is that girl, not only was she able to kick Kankurou, she also already knew where I was hiding._ Gaara thought, remembering how she was looking at him and how she didn't act surprised when he appeared.

"It looks like we got here too early but, we didn't come here to play around." Gaara said, landing on the ground with his sand mad at his teammates. "I know that." Kankurou said. Gaara turned around.

"Let's go." Gaara said. "HEY WAIT!" Sakura shouted. "What?" Gaara answered. "Judging from your head protectors, you're ninjas from the sand village, right?" Sakura asked. "You may be allies with leaf villages but-" Sakura was cut off when Kira smacked the back of her head.

"Sakura they are here for the chuunin exams!" Kira glared at Sakura "its either that or they are trying to kill us all which is not likely…maybe the one with the gourd."

"Kira are you certain?" Sakura asks "yup but my best bet is the chuunin exams considering the vast amount of villagers in town." She says rubbing the back of her neck.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, leaping from the tree to the ground. "Huh? You mean me?" Temari turned around, blushing a bit. "No, you with the gourd." Sasuke said, ignoring the girl.

"My name is Gaara of the dessert. I'm also interested in your name, and that girl's name." Gaara asked nodding twords Kira. "I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said smirking a bit.

Kira looked up when it was her turn "I am Kira Hatake" she blushed a bit Gaara was looking her strait in the eye, he made her knee's feel weak but she refused to fall to them just from his stare.

Sasuke saw the light blush on her cheeks and grew mad _another to scare away. what's so special about him?_

Gaara saw the anger burning in Sasuke's eyes and the blush coating Kira's cheeks just from looking at her and smirked.

"Hey I bet you want to know what my name is huh?" Naruto asked smiling with his eyes closed.

"No i could care less" Naruto grew sad and Kira growled she stormed past the sand nin and was asked "Kira where you going?" Naruto asked. She was still growling "training ground" he was still confused.

"Why we just got back?" The sand nins were still there "If I don't leave im going to kill something so no one bother me or else" the sand nin known as Gaara smirked

As they left Kira saw him flash her a gaze and she blushed 'god why can he do that? I cant get a guy and that dream about Sasuke still freaks me out I don't know why that keeps happening that stupid dream!'

Kira was at the training grounds and felt eyes on her she looked around but saw no one and shrugged it off. When it was nearly dark Kira felt a cold shiver ran down her spine and felt sand around her waist.

"That's just weird…okay, okay long night your tired time for sleep I just hope I don't have that dream again" a shiver of disgust ran down her spine "Blah I can taste him eww" she said walking home.

**Gaara's prov**

I sent my sand to fallow her the strange girl intrigued me I wanted to more about her from what I saw she is very fit… and flexible, perfect.

She probably likes Emo boy what is so good about that guy? I herd her talking to herself "That's just weird…okay, okay long night your tired time for sleep I just hope I don't have that dream again" a shiver of disgust ran down her spine "Blah I can taste him eww"

What is she disgusted about? I fallowed her home and saw her lay down. I watched her sleep she seemed so peaceful then all of a sudden she wakes up with a sweat then screams into her pillow.

"Fucking Uchiha when will that end! I cant fucking believe I dreamed that" then someone run's in with a mask on and no shirt he seemed well toned.

"Kira what's wrong?" he rushed to her side he was worried must be a sibling "its this fucking dream I keep having!" he sat by her side.

"want to tell me what happened?" she shrugged "I guess it was when we were with Tazuna and we set camp, me and Sasuke were talking and then he pounces on me and took my first kiss I couldn't do anything but let it happen, he kept complaining on how he 'loves' me and how I was meant to be with him which is just gross me and the Uchiha I would rather die!"

Kakashi chuckled and kissed her head "I think that means your attracked to him" she screamed and fell on her back "kill me now for I would never be attracted to the prick, he's an ass, he only thinks of himself, he doesn't ever show emotion, and he's mean to everyone! I mean why would I want to be with him?"

"Little Kira you know what it is?" he says smiling "no? what?" he chuckled "its your hormones my little Kira is growing up"

"Hey I'm not that young" he laughed and started to tickle her I decided to go when I herd "So when am I going to threaten a boy into treating you right when your out on your first date?"

"I don't know no one likes me like that im just the girl who people train with and help out…" he fround "don't you like anyone?" she started to think "well I did like kiba, than there was shikamaru haha, um but there is this one guy he's here for the chuunin exams he was kind of cute…no he was really cute."

He pulled her to his chest and laughed "then why don't you go for him?" I scuffed I don't want to be with someone who would be scared of me im surrounded by that.

"he wouldn't like me" he laughed "kira your my sister I am one of the most handsomest bachelors in Kohana and since your my sister you are the most beautiful girl there" she scuffed " no im not… and don't compare me to you, you old pervert"

He laughed and laid her down in bed "I cant sleep" she says wide awake "hey I have a question?" she snuggled into his chest. "About?" I was going in and out of there conversation.

"Your dream when you were announcing it to everyone" she had realization hit her face "oh that well I meant it after Naruto having being hated and bullied all his life I don't like what they did I want everyone who hurt him, everyone who made him sad feel left out I just want them to know how he felt… I love Naruto and will love all those who have been treated like Naruto I don't want anyone to feel unloved that they don't belong in this world… hey if anyone is going to love them why not me"

"True very true you and your big heart will go far in this world if only others were like you" she nodded and fell asleep "good night little sis love you." "love you too"

**hope you like it i made it so there was some Gaara/oc**


	12. Chapter 12

**P.M.16: im back sorry i have been a while busy with school**

**Sasuke: get to work**

**P.M.16: why do i like you again? anyway-**

**Sasuke: shut up and write**

**P.M.16: ahh no way i would rather have Gaara here**

**Gaara appeared and wrapped sand around my throat**

**Gaara: write the story woman**

**P.M.16: okay okay man my two favorite characters are jerks maybe i'll kill you off!**

**Gaara: you do that i kill you now**

**P.M.16: ah okay okay im writing the story**

**Disclaimer: dont own Naruto**

"Hey, did you hear? For the first time in five years, there are going to be rookies in this Chuunin exam." Rock Lee, his right-bandaged arm bracing himself against a tree trunk. He and his group of friends were in one of Konoha's training ground, and well, they were training.

"No way! It's probably some stubborn jounins in competition or something." Ten Ten said, flipping her kunai with just a finger. Then, she tossed the kunai with very accurate speed and timing, and, the metal plunged itself into the thick brown dummy that hanged from one of the oak tree's branch.

"No." Lee said again. " The story is that four of them are students of Kakashi."

"That sounds interesting." Neji, sitting right underneath a large target dummy, said. _But in the end, you have to feel sorry for them_ they thought, smirking

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the bridge's railing. She really didn't want to join the Chuunin exams, but she feared that she was holding her teammates back by not joining. So in the end, she decided to just try and do her best as she can.

"Hey! How can this be allowed! Why does that person ask us to meet and then make us wait!" Sakura shouted. "What about the feelings of a young girl who overslept and didn't have time to blow dry her hair!"

"Yeah I overslept too! So I didn't brush my teeth or have time to change my underwear!" Naruto shouted.

"You didn't…Naruto that's really disgusting." Sakura exclaimed, looking at Naruto in disgust. _Why does everything have to be so high tension with them…_ Sasuke thought as he mentally sighed.

"Yo!" Kakashi said landing on the top of the wooden arch (sorry couldn't think of what it was called)

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted; causing Sasuke's ears go crazy. Kakashi scratched his head and chuckled nervously a bit before reaching into his pockets.

Kira had just arrived and was aggravated that her big brother made her late. "Kira! Where were you your usually the first one here?" Naruto asks shocked.

"Sorry I'm late you can blame that one over there" she said pointing to Kakashi who was acting innocent.

"Well, here are you applications." Kakashi said, handing out their forms and trying to dodge Sakura's fist at the same time.

"Now, you guys better get going. You guys are almost, um… let see, 10 minutes late." Kakashi said, before he teleported away.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chuunin exam with that? You should quit now." One of the guys exclaimed as Team Seven stood in front of room 301, watching the whole commotion.

"You're just a little kid." The other dude retorted.

"Please let us through…" The girl in buns begged, while helping the other boy in a green spandex up.

"What did you say? Listen, this is our kindness. The Chuunin exams isn't easy, even we have failed it 3 times straight. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam… we seen it all" The guy explained, while nodding his head and grinning. "We are just thinning out those that will fail anyways, what's wrong with that?"

"I agree but, you will let me past through, and remove this surrounding created with genjutsu. **We're **going to the 3rd floor." Sasuke stepped out from the crowd, along with his teammate. "What's this guy talking about?" some dude from the crowd whispered. "I don't know."

"Sakura, Kira you both must have noticed this first right?" Sasuke called out to his two female teammates. "Both of your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how are the most improved on our team." Sasuke said, nodding to them. That caused Sakura to blush.

"Of course I noticed a while ago, because this is the second floor." Sakura explained, causing all of team seven to grin. Suddenly, the genjutsu was removed, and indeed, there it was, the 201 sign.

"Hmm, not bad. But all you did was… see through." One of the guys said as he raced towards Sasuke and aimed a kick at his face. But before he got there, there was a flash of color, green intercepted the attack. It was spandex boy. He was holding Sasuke's leg and held the Chuunin.

_He's fast… This is… He's completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier." _Sakura thought.

_Catching my kick with his hand… what's this chakra in his arms? _Sasuke thought.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." A boy with very long hair came up and commented. "Well…"

"Oh no." Tenten said, shaking her head. Rock Lee was currently walking up to Sakura. "Hi?" Sakura said.

"My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura, right… Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die!" Rock Lee yelled out, flashing his pearly white teeth and winking at Sakura.

"Definitely…not" Sakura said, before edging a little closer to Sasuke.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Neji asks Sasuke.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke replied, while Naruto was all… going into emo mode.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said, smirking a bit.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, turning around, waiting for his teammates to catch up. But they didn't.

"Hey you, girly, you still think you're tough enough to make through this competition." One of the guards from before said, smirking as he saw Kira turn around and glaring at them.

"You can hang with us if you drop out now we wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to get hurt."

She shuttered "ew why would I want to hang out with you two you freaking pedophiles!"

And with that they left.

**i laughed at the pedophile part hope you thought it was funny to. **


	13. Chapter 13

"W-wow!" Naruto shouted, while the other three members stared. As soon as they opened the door, the ninjas in the rooms started glaring at them.

_What numbers… they are all taking the exam? _Sakura thought. _They all look so strong…_Sakura thoughts were interrupted when a sudden scream came from the opposite side.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE LATE!" A Blondie, identified as Ino, came bursting in and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. " I haven't seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement!" Ino shouted, while Sakura started glaring in the corner.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino-pig! Sakura shouted, pointing at Ino.

"Big ugly forehead as always…" Ino said, as she sighed. Then she landed on her butt when Sasuke managed to shrug her off. As soon as the coast was clear, Sasuke walked behind Kiraand Naruto as though they were his shields.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura shouted.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too?" Shikamaru asked, as he came walking into the group, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! The idiot trio!" Naruto shouted, as he saw Chouji coming as well.

"Don't call us that!" Chouji shouted as he continued munching on his chips. The chubby boy glared at Naruto as he said that.

"Yahoo! found you!" Another voice came tearing across the room. It was Kiba and his dog Akamaru, and with them were Hinata and Shino.

"H-hello." Hinata stuttered out, blushing. Her hands were currently twiddling with her thumbs. Kira hugged her then Kiba and Shino. Akamaru jumped into her arms happily as Kira pet him.

"Well, well, everyone's assembled." Shino said out loud. And then he got all quiet again.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I see; all ten of the year's rookie genins are taking the exams!" Kiba shouted.

"I wonder how far we will get, eh Sasuke." Kiba grinned at the other genins.

"Pft… you seem confidant, Kiba." Sasuke smirked back.

"We did a lot of training, so we won't lose to you!" Kiba shouted.

"SHUT UP! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto shouted pointing at Kiba.

"Hey, you guys should be quieter." Kira said, as she noticed a stranger walking towards this direction.

"Eh, she's right. You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right?" The man with spectacles asked. "Screaming like school girls, Geez…"

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kabuto" He introduced himself. " But instead of that, look behind you."

"Behind?" Sakura thought out loud as she turned around.

Again, they saw ninjas, a room full of them, glaring at the rookies. The whole Rookie Ten shuddered as they felt even more heated glare coming their way from the other side of the room.

"Well, I can't blame you clueless rookies for causing such a commotion. You remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto smirked, before looking at their direction.

"Kabuto-san right? Is this your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, My seventh time."

"EH!" Everyone shouted.

"This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." Kabuto stated as he started to take something out of his pouch.

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam." Sakura stated out loud.

"That's right. And I'll share some Info with you cute rookies with these nin-info cards." He said, showing off a deck of cards.

"Nin-info cards?"

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra. I have four years of worth of info here, over 200 cards."

"They look blank, but to open the info on these cards… you have to use my chakra." Kabuto said, as he inserted some chakra into a selected card. After he finished talking about the villages and what not, Sasuke interrupted him.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" He asked, trying his best not to sound desperate.

"Hehe, there are some guys you worry about? Of course, the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect, but I do have it. Even of you guys, say something about these guys and I'll take a look." Kabuto stated.

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand, Rock Lee from Leaf." Sasuke stated

"Oh, you know their names. This should be easy then." Kabuto said, before he swiped out three cards.

"Show me." He didn't want to sound desperate.

"Okay, first is Rock lee. He's a year older than you guys, mission history D Rank-20 completed. C Rank- 12 completed. His sensei is Gai, his taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, and the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time, on his team are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

"Next is Subaku no Gaara. Mission history: C rank-8, B-rank-1, Wow, a b-rank mission as a genin. Since he's a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but… it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch."

"Wait what do you mean he came back with no injury that's not possible…is it?" Kira asked shocked. "Well some do like highly advanced ninja's" he said answering her question "Oh… sorry please continue."

He nodded and finished "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water Fall, Sound… many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well… the hidden sound village is a small village just created last year, so there isn't much info but, the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"So basically… All the people here…" Sakura started.

"M-makes you lose confidence." Hinata ended.

"Yup! Like Lee and Gaara. They are the top elite genins from the various countries." Kabuto ended with a smirk. Sakura stared at Naruto as he continued to shake.

_Even Naruto is nervous seeing these numbers…_ Sakura thought. _This isn't like Naruto; I'll cheer him up a bit. _Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Naruto, don't get so down."

What Naruto said next surprised everyone in the room.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT!" Naruto shouted, causing their sensei, Kakashi, whom overhead him from outside the classroom, to sigh before smirking from the outside.

"HEY WHATS THAT IDIOT TRYING TO DO GET US KILLED?" Ino started ranting to Sakura while both Sasuke and Kira smirked at Naruto.

"HEY TELLS YOUR BOYFRIEND TO KEEP HIS BIG FAT TRAP SHUT?" Ino shouted.

"WHO'S BOYFRIEND?" "OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CANT GET ONE" the two continued to fight while Naruto was happy with what he said

"Hey, it's that guy from before…" Kankurou whispered as he saw Naruto from the crowd.

"He yips just like a little dog" Temari said smirking

"He's very spirited." Tenten examined.

"I guess you didn't beat him down enough, Lee." Neji stated.

"Hehe, the Hidden Sound is a minor village? Is that so?" A man chuckled from the crowd.

"Let's play with them a little bit." The girl said, grinning wildly.

"Hehe, good idea calling us leftovers. Let's help him add to his data… that hidden sound shinobis …can be quite vicious." Then the guy with the bandages explained before he suddenly moved inside the crowd

Sakura was banging her fist onto Naruto's head then noticed all the glares and made up an excuse that Naruto needed medication for his sudden out bursts.

Kira rolled her eyes at her "Like they care Sakura they all want us dead they could care less" she said sitting next to Kabuto on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks looking at Kira.

"Well they have the same look as before, I think they want to put on a tough guy act but really they are scared that they might get their ass kicked by some rookie's" she said the last part loud enough so everyone could hear.

A few moments later, he and his partner burst out of the crowd and attacked Kabuto, whom couldn't dodge his sound attack.

"Kabuto-san! Are you alright?" Sakura cried out loud as he helped Kabuto up from his puking.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How pathetic, especially because aren't you a four year veteran?" One of the sound Nins explained. "Write this down on your cards 'the three hidden sound ninjas, definite future Chuunin." Over in the crowd, Neji was talking to Lee.

Kira growled and glared at them "If you so happen to hurt another of my friends you won't live to see another day got it!" they scuffed so she kicked the guy with bandages back before he could even register what happened.

"You have had your warning." And with that she turned around and sat down Sasuke sat close to her and smiled a small smile at her. _Always looking out for others you're such a kind hearted person Kira_

"Lee, how about that attack?"

"No problems in seeing the speed, there must be some trick." Suddenly, a burst of smoke appeared in the front of the room, scaring almost everybody in the crowd.

"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" The man, supposed examiner, shouted. His face had multiple scars. But most of the people suspected that he had even more scars under his blue almost black bandana.

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test. Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" Ibiki shouted at the three Nins.

"I apologize, this is our first time… we got a bit carried away…" The masked man explained.

"Bah, here's a good opportunity to say this, there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear." Ibiki shouted, glaring at the crowd.

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then handout the exams." Ibiki explained.

"NANI! A PAPER TEST!" Naruto shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh no not a written test oh Naruto I give you the best of luck_. Kira thought to herself concern in her eyes for her best friend.

And the bad thing was that she wasn't even near him she was stuck by that Gaara guy literally right next to him to her discomfort he kept staring at her.

She kept glancing at Naruto you could clearly tell she was worried for him "come on Naruto you can do it" she mumbled to herself she then herd.

"Naruto-kun." A small whisper came from Naruto's right.

"Oh, Hinata-chan!" Hinata started blushing.

"Let's-do our best." She says trying to help him out in a way.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully."

_Rules, no questions allowed? _Sakura thought.

"The first rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but this test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But say, if you miss three questions… you lose three points and will have seven. The second rule… this is a team test. Whether you pass or no will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30, or in one of the other team's case, 40."

"WAIT A SECOND! I DON'T UNDERSTAND INITIAL POINTS SYSTEM EITHER, BUT WHY IS IT A TEAM TEST?" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen!" Ibiki shouted at Sakura.

"Okay, now the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating… will have 2 points subtracted for every offense."

"I don't feel comfortable having to be in the same room as those two pedophiles" He looked at Kira confused like everyone else but team Gia and Team seven.

"Excuse me?" "Those two are Pedophiles they started hitting on me and Sakura outside!" She looked at Sakura "THAT'S RIGHT THEY DID!"

"Shut up they aren't pedophiles Miss…" She glared at them "Hatake Kira" "Right miss Hatake ignore them and take your test."

"Whatever if they do something I'm doing something"

He rolled his eyes at Kira.

"The exam will last one hour. BEGIN!"

_This could be very bad. Naruto, just please don't get zero points. _Sakura thought as she looked over her exam.

Over on the other side of the room, Sasuke started smirking.

_Hehe, I see… I can't answer a single one of these, plus, what's with question 10? What's with this, it's like they assume we'll cheat… what bastards. But all those guys watching us… they are probably making checks on those sheets. WAIT A SECOND! Damn it, this isn't a test just to measure our intelligence. Hurry up and notice, Naruto. It could cost you everything, because this is also a test to see how well we can gather information with our skills!" _Sasuke thought.

_Ah, I see Sasuke found out already…_ Kira thought as she saw Sasuke activating his Sharingan and copying the man in front of him, that was answering the questions too fast compared to an ordinary genin.

_And it seems that Sakura has no trouble hitting those points either. _She thought again as she saw Ino speeding through those questions. She looked around and saw multiple people starting already.

_My turn now_ She created a small jutsu copying off Sakura unknown to anyone, She saw Gaara use sand to create an eye and send it somewhere. _So he controls sand he must have a demon inside him I can feel its power rolling off him but what kind? I have a dragon in me Naruto has a fox but what does he have… I guess I'll find out soon enough._


	15. Chapter 15

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN!" Naruto shouted from his position as he slammed his hand onto the desk. This brought a little backbone to the rest of the kids in here.

"I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER, I WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT AFRAID!"

_He wasn't thinking about us at all… what guts. _Sasuke thought, as he remembered when Naruto hands were itching to raise, even though he didn't.

_Yeah… you're that kind of idiot… _Sakura thought.

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki asked further, trying his best to pressure the kid.

"I follow my unbending words, which are my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto countered back, grinning.

"Way to go Naruto" Kira said with a big smile on her face.

_Interesting kid… _Ibiki thought, as he saw no one else raising their hand. _He blasted away everyone's worries. 78 left, more than I expected. Stretching this any longer won't make any difference._

"Good Decision. Now to everyone still remaining, I congratulate you on passing this first test!"

"WHAT!"

"Wait, what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question" Sakura asked. To their surprise, Ibiki started chuckling.

"There never was such a thing, or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question."

"HEY, THEN WHAT WERE THOSE FIRST NINE QUESTIONS FOR? THEY WERE POINTLESS THEN!" Temari shouted from where she was sitting.

"They were not pointless; they had already served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability, that was the purpose. First, as the rules explained, success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates."

"But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer, because of that. I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion, that to score points, I'll have to cheat. Basically, the premise of this test is to cheat, as for cheating targets, we had two chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out. But those that cheat poorly, failed of course, because in times, information is more important than life, and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it." Ibiki said, as he untied his headband off of his head, showing horrible burns, numerous of scars, and other… things.

"If the enemy or 3rd party notices you, there is no guarantee that the info will be accurate. I want you to remember this; important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating, this clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities." Ibiki started smiling.

"But I don't understand the final question."

"But question 10…" Ibiki brandished his arm for the grand effect. "… Is the true purpose of this test? Let me explain.. The 10th question, the 'take it or leave it' decision. Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates, those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again, a true leap of faith! How about these two choices, say you guys become chuunins, your mission is to steal secret documents. The amount of ninjas, their abilities, and ext.… is unknown to you. And of course, there could be traps set all around you. Now, do you accept or not? Because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? THE ANSWER IS NO! No matter what the danger is. There are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courage, and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a Chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line. Who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and then walk away from their chance…those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices, don't have the right to become a Chuunin, that's how **I **feel! Those who choose to take it, answered the tough 10th question correctly, you will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance; the first test of the Chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you luck!"

Suddenly, the window broke into hundreds of pieces, and a large banner was suddenly created in front of the whole room.

"What's this?" Naruto shouted.

_Geez… Not this one… _Ibiki thought.

"YOU GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!" A tall woman, with purple hair shouted, standing in front of the banner. "I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST, MITARASHI ANKO! NOW LETS GO! FOLLOW ME!" Anko shouted as she examined the room.

"78! Ibiki, you left 26 teams!" She scolded Ibiki. "The test was too easy this time." Ibiki shook his head.

"This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki sighed.

"Bah, that's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Ahh… I'm getting excited… I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me." Anko said, getting an evil glint in her eye, before she slammed open the door and walked out into the hallway.

**Sasuke: good you finished this chapter**

**P.M.16: yup but im still working on it should i make Anko and Kakashi an item?**

**Anko: that depends will i be able to hurt him?**

**Kira: and if she does can i join in?**

**P.M.16: maybe i have to find a way to get him to make you mad**

**Anko: not that hard he is a pervert**

**P.M.16: very true i will do some research on you two but its up to the reviewers and i will do what they ask to put in the story  
>... Oh and a special thanks to my wonderful reviewers that had<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**P.M.16: hey im back i hope you like this chapter...oh I hope you like my surpirse guest tell me who you think it is :)**

As the class followed "Anko" woman out of the classroom and onto the road, people couldn't help notice that she had this large evil glint in her eye. After a very tiring jog they finally reached their destination.

A forest. A large forest. A scary looking big forest. The trees were so big, that it made the forest dark, darker than the night sky. As the wind howled through the air, the trees rustled, making leaves off the thorny branches fall, swaying to the ground and landing right on top of Naruto's head.

"This is creepy…" Sakura whispered, as she clenched sweaty palms together as Naruto surveyed the scene. Sasuke was close to Kira who looked to have a little bit of fear in her eyes but he didn't know why.

You see Gaara had sent his sand to her wrist where you could see a bracelet, she was holding as hard as she could to make it so the sand would not draw attention to her.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death' then." Anko stated, as she quickly prepared right behind Sakura and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death' _You think that scares me! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto shouted out, pointing at the purpled hair woman. To their surprise, she started to laugh.

"Yeah… you're spirited." She said, before she quickly reached into her flap, and tossed a kunai right at Naruto, slightly grazing his whiskered cheeks. Then, before Naruto could do anything, she appeared right behind him, licking the red bead that was gushing out of his wound.

"Naruto!" Kira said going to his side only to be pulled back slightly she growled at Gaara the grip on her wrist loosened and she rushed to Naruto and growled at Anko for hurting her friend.

"Heh, kids like you are quickly killed. Spraying that red blood… I love it!" She cried out loud, before she felt someone behind her. She quickly got another kunai ready, and was about to attack when she saw her own kunai in someone's…. Uh…. Tongue.

"Here's you're kunai…" the grass nin said, lifting up his hat. His piercing yellow-green eyes scared the heck out of Anko.

"Why thank you." Anko thanked politely, while this man was freaking out Naruto.

"But you know, don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die." Anko advised, while she continued to flip her kunai. But what Anko really was doing was examining his chakra.

_Nani, his chakra levels like an average genin, but why do I feel compression? _Anko thought as she listened to what he was saying.

"that's so…creepy" Kira said looking at it curiously Sasuke was thinking the same thing along Sakura.

"No…" He said, as he turned around to walk back to his teammates. "I just get excited when I see red blood, plus, you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it…"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered from where she saw him still shaking.

_What's with this examiner… this is bad. _Sakura thought as she watched this whole event. _And this guy too. _She thought as well when the guy passed by her.

"Sorry about that?" Anko said, grinning.

_Why is that guy's tongue so long? _Naruto thought.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test. Hehe, this should be fun." Anko stated, as she released Naruto from the neck bind she had him in earlier.

"You're the most blood thirsty…" Naruto retorted as he stalked back towards his team.

"Now, before we start the second test… there's something I have to pass out." She yelled out, showing them a whole stack of forms. "You must sign these agreement forms."

"What? Why?"! Naruto shouted out.

"There will be deaths in this one…" Anko stated, giggling gleefully. "And if I don't have you sign these… it will all by my responsibility, hehe…" Scary looks weaved through the whole crowd and back to Sakura.

"I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards, and then each team will check in at that booth behind me." She announced, jerking towards the booth. "You will attempt the ultimate survival…"

Over in the corner, Shikamaru was thinking _Survival? Man, this test sucks…_

"First, I'll explain the area in which it will take place around practice arena no.44. Around that arena are 44 locked gates, plus the forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a…" suddenly, her eyes narrowed and got darker. "…no rules, scroll battle."

Voices erupted from the crowd as they whispered to each other about this new information.

"Scroll?" A man asked from the crowd.

"Yes." She said, as she took out two scrolls from her pockets. One was light purplish while the other was a darker blue. "You will fight over these two scrolls, the "Heaven and Earth". There are 79people here… meaning 26 teams. Half, 13 will get the 'heaven Scroll, and the other 13 teams will each get the 'earth scroll'. To pass this test, you must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

"So 13 teams…" whispered Sakura. "Will lose their scrolls, half the teams will definitely fail. So this is what she meant by cutting the whole class in half."

"Right you are girl, but there's also a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours, exactly five days." Smirked Anko.

"FIVE DAYS!" Ino shouted. "What about dinner!" Chouji added, echoing after Ino. Anko sighed. It seemed that she was thinking about food too.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for the man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…" She began listing off the other things to watch out for before she felt everyone staring. She sweats dropped.

"Sorry, as I continue…. And 13 teams will not likely pass. As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter, plus, this area is crawling with enemies you won't get much sleep on. So, not only will some fail by losing their scroll, but also some will die from the harshness of the course. Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you." This got Anko a lot happier for some unknown reason.

"First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls with the time limit will be eliminated." She said, sticking out one finger to show what she meant. "Two." She stuck out her other finger. "Those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed will also be kicked out. As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle. You **will** be in the forest for five days. And one more rule…" She said, while smirking a bit. "You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked the unvoiced question out.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does." Anko cackled, while pointing a finger to her lips as if to seal a deal.

"The Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trust-worthiness. That is it for explanations. Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start." Anko stated.

**did i do good on this one?**


	17. Chapter 17

_I see, so you can't tell which team gets which scroll or who on the team is carrying the scroll. _Sasuke thought as he waited for their turn to go in. _It's as Ibiki said, in this test, we will risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone here is determined. Everyone here is an enemy. There will be killing. The meaning of this form looks like they understand." _Sasuke continued to ponder this as he handed in their forms and received a heaven scroll.

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates! We will start in 30 minutes!" Anko shouted, motioning the men in suits to go. The men all picked out a team to lead towards their destination. Gaara's team was the last to be picked.

"The second test of the Chuunin exam begins now!" Anko shouted, as the gates to the forest slammed open.

"Those four, right?" A nin, as he entered the gates, asked his boss. They were racing through the forest from their entrance, as a small subordinate asked his boss for assurance.

"Yessss!"

"OKAY! LET"S GO!" Naruto shouted, as he and his team dashed into the forest.

Later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard throughout the forest.

"That was a human scream, right?" Sakura asked, holding herself together, as they heard a loud, hollow human scream throughout the entire forest. And the forest was huge.

"What do you think?" Kira asked sarcastically, as she surveyed around their area.

"Well sorry, I'm getting a little nervous!" Sakura retorted back. "Eh, Naruto, where are you going?"

"I…got to take a piss." Naruto mumbled when both Sasuke and Kira tried to bit back their laughter. Too bad that Sakura was feeling the opposite.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF A LADY! DO THAT IN THE BUSHES!" Sakura shouted, while punching him on the head. _But I wouldn't mind if it was Sasuke-kun… hehe. _She thought.

"Oh Sakura I can only tell what your thinking…hahaha and you call my brother a pervert." She fell on her back laughing so much. Sasuke was disgusted, Sakura blushed like crazy, and Naruto Fell on his back laughing.

Once she was done she sat up and leaned on her hands "Okay im good…wait a second I think I hear something." Kira said, as she scanned the area. The nin in the trees tensed. _Has she spotted me already?_

"Nope, it's just my imagination." Kira said with a giggle "Sorry I think im a little jumpy" Sakura helped her up and hugged her "It's okay to be scared I am a bit too, At least we have Sasuke-kun." _so where are you grass guy?_

"MAN! SO MUCH CAME OUT! I FEEL GREAT NOW!" Naruto shouted as he came out from the bushes, zipping up his pants. Sasuke and Kira both knew something was wrong.

"I SAID NOT IN FRONT OF A LADY AND…" Sakura shouted, oblivious to this whole thing. Suddenly, Sasuke just swiped Naruto on his face.

"HUH? Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go that far…" Sakura complained, as 'Naruto' got slammed onto a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted, whipping the blood off his face.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Sakura.

"What? What are you saying all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke.

Kira grabbed 'Naruto' by the front of the shirt and growled ".." Kira growled out through clenched teeth

"Your shuriken holster is on your right, he's left handed. And the main difference is that you don't have the scratch that examiner put on Naruto's cheek. You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming." Sasuke announced, glaring at the man as he transformed into a grass nin.

"Unlucky! You figured it out, oh well. Which one of you has the scroll? And get this bitch off me!" The nin shouted. Kira growled and choked him bringing her face closer to his and brought her fist back then slamming into his nose he stumbled back holding his nose.

"You bitch you broke my nose!" Kira growled and was about to hurt him when Sasuke grabbed her shoulder.

"don't he's not worth it" she growled but nodded. "Which one of you has the scroll?" no one answered.

"Fine, then I'll just take it by force then!" shouted the nin, as he came charging at Sakura. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, shouting " Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" He shouted, shooting a large gas of fire at him. But the man dodged it by leaping onto a tree. Sasuke followed him.

"Yes, there's an opening! I'm soo lucky today!" He shouted, while tossing some shurikens at Sasuke, whom swerved under a tree branch to dodge it.

"Damn it!" Sasuke retorted as he saw an explosion note on it.

BOOM!'

Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring the flames on his back, as he felled to the ground, waiting for the impact of the ground. It never happened, as Kira leaped in and helped Sasuke.

"Now, this is lucky! Move and I wont kill you so you better hand over the scroll!" The nin yelled out, as he took out two kunais and held each of them at their necks.

"Like hell I will." Kira retorted, as the guy suddenly felt as though he was going to burt into flames, then part of his arm had smoke coming off.

"What is this!" He shouted, as he tried to stop the burning in his body then the freezing happened he turned purple and started holding himself to get warmth and not get hypothermia.

"My jutsu." She replied, when she finally released the harsh element on him and watched him run away scared out of his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU STUPID, LETTING HIM GO LIKE THAT!" Sakura shouted, while pointing a finger at the running ninja.

"It's better to let him go. I don't want to leave him here. I may be able to do that but im not heartless Sakura you should know me better than that."She said, when she shook Naruto awake, he happened to be lying on top of a tree.

"but why not? Kira I know you have a huge heart but…" Sakura was cut off.

"Look around you!" Kira yelled, gesturing the open space surrounding them. The trees from the forest all look as if they had an evil look in them. The atmosphere suddenly got even colder, scaring all of them.

"If we let him go, he'll surely report to his teammates how he got attacked. That gives us an advantage to us since they'll fear us. Well, they better, or else if they come back, I'm going to kick his ass." Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"He's right come on lets set up camp it's getting late" Kira said taking her backpack off and gathering fire wood.**(A/N: Kira always has a backpack full of things they might need she is attached to it and wont ever take it off unless she is camping or about to go to sleep)**

**Sasuke's prov**

I had to avert my eyes as Kira bent down getting fire wood along with Sakura but I could care less for her, yes I protect her but that's only so I can be stronger.

I also saw the bracelet on her left wrist. _Since when does she wear jewelry?_ As long as I knew Kira she never wore jewelry only for special occasions really.

Me and Dobe went hunting for food while the girls set up camp.

**With Kira and Sakura**

"Okay camp looks good, Now what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Sakura asks Kira.

"Well I was thinking me and Naruto could share a tent so that means you can get the Uchiha" she was jumping up and down "thank you thank you thank you" she squealed out.

"no problem Sakura I know how much you like him and since I don't like him like that you can have him" She hugged Kira and had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay girl time! I have been dyeing to know who do you like?" Kira sighed "I don't really know no one really seems to like me, I mean im okay with it sometimes but I can get so lonely, Naruto is fun and all but he's not my type." Kira says looking at the ground.

"Well I think I saw Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru, looking at you" she says thinking who would like Kira. "Hmm oh I like your bracelet" she says smiling at her.

"It's still there?" she tried to get rid of it but it tightened around her wrist and pulled her arm to the direction Gaara was in.

"Kira? Are you okay?" she nodded and pulled her arm down "So anyway Sakura I guess I kind of like Kiba or maybe Neji he was really cute… you know Lee likes you a lot right"

Sakura's face grew into disgust "eww he has bushy eye brows and he looks so weird besides my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun" she said with dreamy eyes.

"I see" Kira says looking at her feet "Don't you think Sasuke is dreamy? You know the way he is so mysterious, and how he looks so handsome in the light…no everywhere."

"haha okay I will admit he is cute but he's mean" we came back with a few rabbits and a wild boar.

"Oh yay Sasuke-kun your such a good hunter." Sakura said with a dreamy smile Kira rolled her eyes and kissed Dobe's cheek "Good job Naruto" he smiled at her. I grew mad then smirked "Dobe come on we need to skin these." Naruto went pail.

"No way I feel bad enough for killing the bunnies" he says I saw my beloved Kira take them and gave him a small smile "I got them okay Naruto" he nodded. I smirked as me and Kira went away from camp.

I saw she felt bad for doing this but she was able to deal with the blood. "you not good with skinning?" I asked she nodded and looked away. I had a great idea and got behind her, my arms over hers, my head over her shoulder as I felt her stiffen.

"W-what are you doing?" she asks confused, "Showing you what to do now pay attention." She nodded and I showed her how to do it she felt so good against me.

After we were done she got away from me and we walked back to camp. Where we cooked the meat and ate Kira and dobe were talking about god knows what.

"…and so I just showed him by getting all my clones to beat him up and I saved Iruka sensei so that's how I got in" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Way to go Naruto I'm so proud of you" he hugged her when all of a sudden her left wrist gets pulled away "ahh!" he grabbed her arm we all held onto her.

I held her to my chest, Sakura on her lap, and Naruto on her legs "What's going on?" Naruto asked very confused like us all.

"I don't know!" she yelled grabbing onto a tree being dragged away. Then it suddenly stopped and we fell back.

I looked down at Kira and saw she was still confused at what happened "that's so weird!" Sakura got off her but I had to release her so I wasn't happy about that and Naruto let her go

"When exactly did you get that?" Sakura asks sitting next to her looking at the bracelet. "I don't know…"

"How don't you know?" Sakura asks confused like us all.

"Wait now I know, the sand nin controls sand and I don't know why he did but he sent it to my wrist." Kira said with a groan.

"That Gaara guy is trying to get you to do something. But what?" we all shrugged. Then Kira got a great idea and made water appear and soaked her wrist then pulled it back the sand was gone and she was free.

**(A/N: sorry couldn't think, my oc can control water and fire) **"Why didn't I do that earlier?" Sakura laughed at Kira and smiled.

**hope you liked it**


	18. Chapter 18

For a while we sat in silence when I said "Listen, If we get separated next time, even if it looks like one of us, don't trust them, this could happen again, just like what just happened with Naruto."

"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked, scared out of her wits. Kira held her hand trying to calm her "It will be okay Sakura we will be able to do this… besides we have Naruto and Sasuke in our group plus us so were going to be unstoppable."

She unknowingly upped my ego, making me smirk.

"We'll make a code word just in case. Listen, if they get the code word wrong, assume they are the enemy. No matter what they look like. Listen carefully; I'll only say it once." I waited to make sure that all Naruto, Kira and Sakura paid their full attention before he began.

"The Nin Song, 'Nin Machine', when this is asked, answer with this, 'a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time. When this enemy is tired and ill prepared…" Leaving Naruto, dumbfounded.

"What! That's impossible to remember…" Naruto whined, shaking his fists in midair.

"Are you stupid? I already memorized it." Sakura said.

"Ow my head hurts now" my beloved says holding her head. "You didn't get it?" she was asked by Sakura.

"No I did it just hurt my head trying to remember it all at once haha" she laughed falling on her back and looking at the stars.

Somewhere near Team Seven

"Smart Plan... You guys just play around over there, I'll take care of them myself." A nin hiding underneath the pool of water ordered.

"Hai, boss."

A tree trunk suddenly fell in front of Naruto, causing dust to fill the air.

_MORE ENEMIES? _Thought Sasuke as he ducked down underneath a bush. Suddenly, he spotted Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, running to him, but stopped when Sasuke held a kunai in front of him, glaring at her.

"Stay away. First, the code word. Nin song, 'nin machine.'" Sasuke ordered.

"Oh yeah! A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." Sakura stated from memory.

"Good." Sasuke said, when he suddenly spotted Kira.

"Ow, you guys alright?" she asked rubbing her head. I think it was her, I hate myself for doing this but I held a kunai to her oh so wonderful neck.

"Code word now!" I grit out through my teeth. She rolled her eyes at me "Do I have to?" I searched through her crimson eyes and nodded I knew it was her I just wanted to hear her speak to me.

"Fine… A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared, there happy?" I nodded and take her hand and drag her to Sakura.

Then we spotted Naruto. "Ow, Are you guys okay?" he asked walking over to us. I saw her trying figure out if it was her friend or not you could clearly see she was confused.

"Naruto, wait a second, the code word!" Sakura shouted.

"I know, a large amount of loud…" Naruto completed the whole chant without fail. This caused Sasuke to smirk, however. Sasuke suddenly flung a kunai at Naruto.

"Dude! You missed him!" Kira yelled mad that people were intimidating her best friend.

"Sasuke-kun! Kira? You yell at us all the time for being roude to Naruto now you yell at Sasuke-kun for missing his aim? Why? Naruto said the code-word…" But Sasuke ignored her completely.

"So this time it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks…" Sasuke said, glaring at the guy while Sakura continued ranting. The 'Naruto' suddenly poofed, with another man taking place of him.

"Impressive that you knew… how did you know? That I was a fake…I thought I looked like that idiot good enough." The genin from before, who handed Anko her kunai, asked.

"You're the weird tongue guy! Easy my best friend isn't that smart when it comes to remembering things! Where is Naruto?" Kira yelled getting angry I grabbed her shoulder and hold her to my chest. "Don't!" I warned "But…" she started but I cut her off "I said no" she growled low in her throat.

I turn my attention back to the Ninja with the long tongue "I knew you were listening to our conversation from underground. That's why I made the code word like that. There's no way he could remember a song that long. So you had to be a fake…"

"I see…" The man suddenly smirked, removing his hat to review his long hair. "Neither tired nor ill prepared, are we? This will be more fun than I thought." The man, or woman, chuckled.

…..

"IT'S HUGE!" Naruto shouted, as he peered in front of a humungous scaly snake. The huge reptile looked like he was read to devour Naruto whole. 10 minutes later, after much struggle, it did. Naruto just continued yelling at it from inside its stomach.

…

_Yeah, if it had been Naruto, he'd say something like 'I forgot the codeword, dattebayo!' _Sakura thought. _So where's Naruto?_

"You want my 'Earth Scroll', right? Since you guys have the 'heaven scroll'…" Suddenly, the nin opened his mouth wide, and he devoured the whole scroll.

"Now, let's begin. The battle for each other's scroll… with our lives on the line…" And before the two teens can even begin a counterattack, they were suddenly enveloped in terrible, terrible fear. Sasuke's limbs were shaking, even though he tried his best to move. Sakura was not fairing any better, she was sweating head to toe.

_No, this is just fear. _Sasuke thought, as he tried to calm himself down. "Sasuke, Sakura! DON'T LOOK IN HIS EYES!" he smirked at my woman and rage filled me.

"so you think if you don't look me in the eye you can survive this battle ha not likely."

"Sakura. This is bad, we must run." Sasuke said, as he realized Sakura was trembling. Suddenly, the man tossed his two kunais at the two of them.

Kira took the blow making them safe, I watched the love of my life take the blow and fall. "KIRA!" I caught her before she fell "Are you okay Kira-san?" Sakura asks getting to her knees out of shock.

"Pathetic you all are weak" he says with a smirk.

**next chapter is up enjoy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kira's Prov**

I got out of Sasuke's arms and growled at the man "you like blood huh? Lets fight" but before I could Sasuke put me on his shoulder making me leave.

…..

"Damn you! Barf me out!" Naruto shouted, waiting for the snake to release him.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted, using his multiple shadow clones to burst out. And when he did, he was filled with sticky, gooey liquid stuff from the snake's body.

"Ewww, now I have to find Sasuke, Kira and Sakura-chan."

….

"Kira! Are you alright!" Sakura shouted, before Sasuke slapped his hand onto Sakura's mouth.

"We must run before we are found again." Sasuke said in a low voice. "Put me down Uchiha" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp but not able to.

"No, now hush we have to keep going" his hand kept moving higher but I thought it was because he was adjusting me on his shoulder.

_For Sasuke-kun to panic this much, I've never seen him like this…_Sakura suddenly realized something Along with Kira who's eye's were wide. She started gesturing to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said getting his attention. "Snake!" Kira yelled pointing at it, when a snake suddenly appeared on the branch and tried to swipe at Sasuke. Sasuke leapt into the air right before it touched us.

_Damn it, I was panicking so much I didn't notice the snake! _Sasuke thought before flinging multiple kunais onto the snake. The beast tore apart.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, when he appeared on top of a tree branch, glaring at Sasuke. "I forgot the code-word! And why are you holding Kira?" Naruto asks coming in for the save.

….

"This guy sure looks like a snake." Naruto said out loud, as he looked at them from where he was standing. He never noticed Sakura and Sasuke shaking; covered with cuts and scrapes all over.

_With him coming to save us… _Sasuke thought. _It's not like we are in a better situation… what do we do?_

The guy continues to threaten us, I looked over at Sasuke and he was partially overcome the fear jutsu he and Sakura were hit with says to give him the scroll to save their lives, plus the fact that Sasuke wont put me down! I wiggle off his shoulder and stand next to him. "Sasuke stop it! Snap out of it!" but he does nothing.

I growl at the lady/man thing! "that's it im going to kill you" it smirks at me Naruto was mad. I know for a fact.

Naruto, he punches Sasuke. "please snap him out of it so I can rip this things head off" I growled out. Naruto then said how that wasn't Sasuke, how he wasn't the Sasuke he knew. Then started to fight it I joined in my red eyes glowing with anger as we attacked it.

I send my water to its head but it blocked it. _Hmm maybe fire will work._ I shot fire at it but no use. _Got to use brute force _I thought as my attacks didn't work. I felt something happen Naruto he was changing I knew for a fact. His once ocean blue eyes that were full of happiness were now full of hatred, anger, it wanted a blood lust.

He saved Sasuke and taunted him with the same thing Sasuke said to him. "hey kid…you okay? Your not hurt are ya…you scardy cat" he was panting the whole time. He faced me "are you okay?" I nodded glad to know he still knows me, and loves me like I do him.

A tongue wrapped around Naruto and the next thing he knew was that it lifted his shirt up to the see the seal on his stomach while Naruto is grossed out by his tongue.

"Hey stop checking out Naruto before I kill you." I yell ready with my kunai in hand prepared to slit the things tongue off.

It makes the connection to the seal getting rid of the Nine Tails Fox demon and Naruto's tremendous fighting power and he uses a sealing jutsu to prevent Naruto from having access to the power to the Nine Tails.

This jutsu knocks Naruto out and throws him from the tree to fall to his death, but Sakura throws a kunai blade which pins Naruto's jacket to a tree and stops his fall.

I sighed a breath of relief knowing he was okay for now. "Naruto… you bastard I'll kill you!" I charge at it but it knocks me into a tree I groan in pain as I slide to the ground only to be caught by Sasuke.

It seems he got out of his fear moment and saved me. He placed me over to Sakura and made her keep me safe. Sasuke is now ready to fight.

**Sasuke's prov**

When I saw Kira attack that monster and crash into the tree about to die I had to save her, I couldn't let anything happen to her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her she is badly hurt as it is and fighting isn't going to help heal her.

I fight for you my love I never want you to have to go through what I did you deserve all the love in the world and I plan that to be me that gives it to you.

You cant die my love or else our future together is ruined! I will not let that happen to you, to us, to our family. We are to revive my clan and I will have you as my wife!

She felt so good against me even though it was a bad time to be thinking this but who cares I get this way every time we are near each other.

**_Kira's prov_**

It was a while after the fight and me and Sakura were still conscious.

"What do I do now?" Sakura thought, as she tried to tug the unconscious Sasuke and I with Naruto to a shelter. The man had long since left after he had extended his extra long neck onto Sasuke's shoulder, pinning him down with his fangs.

Sasuke he dropped me before this happened.

Sakura glanced at the mark on Sasuke's neck. It looked quite like his sharingan, with the three comma marks and everything. Sasuke was twitching ruthlessly, and a lot more violent compared to Naruto, who was only unconscious.

_That weird tattoo must hurt Sasuke-kun a lot. I don't know what to do? I mean, how am I supposed to take this out?_

"Kira do you know what to do?" She asked me I was worried.

"No im sorry oh Sasuke why did you do it?" I asked the unconscious body who looked to be in terrible pain.

"Come on Sasuke please wake up…Kira maybe if you use your water ability's the pain will go away a bit" I nodded

"yeah maybe good idea." I conjured up the water from the air and placed it on his neck he slowly lost some pain.

"few its working" I nodded "you can tell the pain is going away but he is still hurt." I said sadly.

"don't worry he is strong he can pull through it." She tells me. A cold chill went down my spine I turn around and try to find someone.

"Kira are you okay?" Sakura asks confused at her "I feel like were being watched." I stand up and have the water surround my arms **(like Katara from avatar the last air bender)** "Sakura…keep watch I'll be back soon" before I could go she grabbed my leg.

"NO! YOU CANT GO YOUR HURT! REMEMBER" I wince at the pain and make the water go to my chest.

"sorry Sakura but so far you need to let me go!"

"NO!"

The lone nin was watching the two from the tree's and smirked _yes it seems I will need another to join me…she will do just fine _the figure thought watching the two with interest.

Kira sat down and winced when she sat down. "Kira you have to be careful your really hurt" she was worried.

Another snake demon came around and attacked Kira threw kunia's at it and let a scream out as it knocked her into a tree with its tail.

She concentrated hard and was able to kill the snake with her ice sword which was shoved into its head.

I was out of breath "Are you okay? You did great" she says helping her sit down. I healed myself with my water and rested at the tree.

**Hope you all liked this one J**


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura wetted another ragged cloth and placed it over Sasuke's forehead, as Kira was doing the exact same thing to Naruto only moments ago.

_If only I was strong enough, if only… I was better, maybe like Sasuke-kun, Naruto, hell even Kira! Then they wouldn't-they wouldn't… be injured, at least to this extent. _Sakura sighed as she began to bandage all of their injuries, trying to shoo away some dirty thoughts that entered her head as she began to clean up the blood from Sasuke's chest.

_OMG! I'M LOOKING AT SASUKE'S CHEST, RIGHT NOW! OH MY GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD LIVE TO SEE THIS DAY. Not that I would admit it, actually. Now I can mock Ino, saying that Sasuke pulled up his shirt and begged me to come._

"Oh my god! Sasuke's ripped!" Kira said which caused Sakura to giggle. "I didn't think you would be a Sasuke fan Kira but he's mine"

"Of course he is Sakura I'm not a fan of his but he is ripped."

…..

"Geez, don't scare me." Sakura said out loud as she saw a little squirrel sprinting towards her, with an acorn in hand. "No!" Sakura shouted out, as she flung her kunai right in front of the squirrel, not noticing the exploding tag that was on its back.

_Phew, that was close. _The girl thought, squinting to see if her trap was still okay.

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm not strong enough to protect us all." Kira said sadly "its okay Kira you are stronger than me and we can hopefully protect them while they are out." She nodded and went back to taking care of the boys.

**Later that night**

"Hehe…up all night?" A menacing voice called out to Sakura, scaring her half to death. Sakura spun around from her crouching position, to glare at the man who scared at her.

Her eyes widened. The man whom talked before smirked. "But it's no longer necessary for you to wake up Sasuke-kun. Or Kira-san" Kira was asleep resting her wounds.

The man with the bandaged face said "We want to fight them."

Sakura, however, felt very angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I KNOW THAT SOMEONE NAMED OROCHIMARU IS PULLING THE STRINGS FROM THE SHADOWS! JUST WHAT IS HIS PURPOSE?" The pink-haired girl screamed, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a kunai.

Kira awoke right away, jumping to her feet getting ready to fight. The sound Nin was shocked that she knew, but she paid no attention.

"What is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck?" demanded Sakura, as she stood up. "You did this to him, and now you want to fight!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU HURT HIM! Not when he's like this besides its my job to kick his ass not you, you bandaged faced freak!" Kira screamed

_Hm… Orochimaru-sama gave Sasuke-kun the cursed seal mark? Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking. _The masked sound Nin thought as his partner did some of the talking.

"But hearing that…" the ninja croaked out, chuckling a bit. "We can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and I'll also kill this Sasuke guy."

The guy readied his kunai and started to run towards Sakura. She smirked. But then her smirk fell.

"Wait Zaku" The masked man interrupted his ambush.

"Huh? Why!" Zaku demanded, as both of his partners leaped forward to where Sakura's booby trap was.

"You're not very good. Recently overturned stone, different colored dirt. And also, grass doesn't grow here." The man pulled his head up to look at Sakura, as she began to shake.

"A booby trap is pointless unless it goes unnoticed." The man said, crushing her exploding tag into pieces.

"So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap?" Zaku asked.

"Pft… Stupid." The sound girl, stated, apparently bored. "Well, since we have no use for this girl…" she drawled, glancing at her partner.

"Kill her." All three of them suddenly took off towards Sakura at surprising speed. But to their shock, she smirked. _why is she smirking? Does she have a plan?_

Unbeknownst to them, she had another trap waiting to bite them. Sakura sliced the string that was hanging right next to her, and then a gigantic log, maybe 5 tons or something, came crashing down onto the sound shinobis. But suddenly, one of the nins managed to get his hands on the large trunk, and then he channeled his sound waves into the trunk, bursting the piece of wood into pieces.

_HUH! HOW DID HE DO THAT! _Were Sakura's thoughts as she sat there, amazed?

"Frankly speaking, you have no talent. People like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us." The same man said as he got his kunai ready to fling it at Sakura.

"LEAF SPINNING WIND!" A green figure shouted, knocking all three nins off course. "Kira plan 3" Sakura demanded and Kira nodded and sent her water into the wind but it didn't help much.

"Ahh!" Sakura shouted as she saw who it was.

"Then you guys should also work harder." Lee said, with the same squirrel from before on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf… Rock Lee!" Lee shouted, with fire burning in his eyes.

"Nani… Why are you here?" Sakura asked tentatively, unsure as to why was he saving her.

"I will… always appear when you are in trouble." He said, as he placed the squirrel down and it sprinted off, but not before nibbling onto Lee's fingers affectionately.

Suddenly, Rock Lee turned around to face the sound nins. He cracked his knuckles. Kira smirked and let a circle of fire wrap around her. You could tell by the look in her eyes that she had a blood lust.

"Let's do this." They both said getting ready to fight


	21. Chapter 21

**Heres more of the story I wish you guys would review :'(**

"AHHHH!" Ino screamed. "We can't find any weak looking guys!" she shouted, while trying her best to tie her hair up again.

Shikamaru sighed. "As I said, the only guys weaker than us would probably be the Naruto team."

"Idiot! What are you saying?" Ino shouted. "Sakura and Naruto are losers of course, but they have the super genius Sasuke-kun!" Ino retorted, her eyes burning with the same fire that Lee had before.

"But…" Chouji started, surprising them since they almost forgot that he was still there. "They have Kira. Kira graduated as the top kunoichi, remember?" Chouji stated, turning around. A split second later, he spun around again, this time, his eyes wide, and his hair for some reason, getting spiked up even more.

"Sasuke and Naruto are knocked out cold! And Sakura and Kira are fighting with that green spandex boy from before." Chouji said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"NANI!"

…

"Boy, lee sure is late." Tenten stated her arms on her hips.

"Strange, he's usually accurate when it comes to time, could he have run into an enemy?" Neji pondered.

"No way…" Tenten whispered, getting a little nervous.

"Well, that's unlikely. Let's go find Lee." Neji said, smirking a bit.

"Hai."

…

"… IT'S THE TIME TO PROTECT A PRECIOUS PERSON!' Lee shouted, as he unwrapped his bandages quickly and spun them around Zaku's partner like a mummy. Lee then kicked his chin up, while he too leapt up, appearing right behind the man.

"He's in trouble; he can't protect himself like that!" Zaku shouted, as he quickly performed the necessary seals to perform his jutsu.

"INITIAL LOTUS!" Lee shouted, as he slammed the masked man down onto the ground, leaping away just in time before he got hit.

_Wait, something feels wrong._ Lee thought, as he thought back to when he was dropping the guy. As the smoke finally cleared from the area, Lee spotted Zaku, his body in a crouched position, with both his hands in the dirt. "Phew, looks like I made it just in time." He sighed, wiping a sweat off his forehead. The trail of dirt was connected to where the masked man was laying.

"No way!" Lee shouted, not believing what he was seeing. The man was currently getting up, grunting as he felt the pain on his backside.

"This much damage, even on a sponge of dirt… what a terrifying technique." He stated, as he looked at Lee with… anger?

"Now, however, it's my turn to have some fun." He stated, stretching his right arm out wide.

"_Damn, this is bad… my body is still numb."_ Lee thought, as the man suddenly hit him as he swung his fist at Lee with lightning speed.

"If you moves are at high speed, then ours are at the sound speed. I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard work can surpass." He stated, chuckling as he saw Lee wincing.

"Lee stay by Sakura I got him" she charged when he did and slammed him to the tree freezing him there.

….

"It looks like Sasuke and Naruto are just knocked out. Huh Kira froze the ninja to a tree"

Shikamaru stated, as he watched the scene unfolding in front of them. "Ino, what are you going to do? Weren't you and Sakura friends before?"

…..

"Air_ pressure! He blasted back my shuriken!"_ Sakura thought, as she watched her shurikens flying back to her. Suddenly the man smirked as she felt something grabbing a hold of her pink hair. Sakura's eyes closed as she cringed from the pain of someone yanking her hair.

"OWW!" Sakura cried out in agony. Pulled hair is not something that girls would appreciate.

"Pft… is trying to be a sexy ninja?" The sound female snorted. "… Much more luster than me this…. Shit. If you have time to treat your hair, then train you female swine!" The girl retorted, yanking Sakura's hair so badly that she was shaking.

"Sakura!" Kira growled and yelled something she never thought she would say in her life "HEY BITCH LET GO OF MY FRIEND OR I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Sakura smiled a bit at her.

The female holding Sakura's head and smirked at Kira "And what do you think you will do? Hmm?" she was taunting her.

Kira felt her nails sharpen, and a fang popping out of her mouth this wasn't good Sakura could tell. "leave now or else" she warned "or else what? You weak little brat" Kira "Don't underestimate me girl, I can get pretty scary when mad, and pushed passed the point people fear me" she scuffed at that.

"Yeah right Zaku hurry up and kill her the brat is annoying." Kira growled.

"KIRA" Sakura yelled at her kira clutched her ear in pain "Sakura you know about my hearing." She whined Sakura gave a small smile "Sorry Kira but I had to stop you" she nodded and glared at them.

"so the little brat has sensitive hearing huh this will be easy." The bandaged man said. Kira could feel the smirk on him.

She gasped in pain Kira pinned her to a tree and they saw she was on a high from the blood, Sakura was worried along with Lee.

"Leave." Was her command both ninja's that attacked didn't go they stayed and were pissed.

"Don't move, Sakura-san." Lee whispered from the ground, his sad eyes examining Sakura's unhealthy wounds. Sakura clenched the ground with her hands.

"_I am still just getting in the way."_ She thought as her teammates and Lee came in her mind. _"I can't stand it, always being protected. This time, I thought…. This time I thought that I could protect those who are important to me."_

As Sakura was belittling herself, she didn't notice the purple smoke coming from Sasuke.

Sakura took out her kunai, and clenched it hard with her hands.

"Useless girl, that won't work against me." The nin said, as she pushed Sakura away from her still holding her stomach. Sakura turned around and glared at her.

Sakura took her kunai out and cut her hair then joined in on the fight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the last chapter guys it was from my original story Kira had shoved her hand in the one sound nins gut after getting her off Sakura I don't know why I left it in there but sorry again.  
>I do not on any circumstances own the Show or the Characters of Naruto if I did I would have Sasuke, and Gaara as mine. I only own Kira. <strong>

"_Shoot, Sakura is fighting now." _Ino thought as she watched Sakura battling the nins all on her own. Sakura was biting that Zaku dude on the arm, ignoring the repeated beating on her head.

"Ino, what are you going to do?" Shikamaru mumbled from his position, as he stared at the pink haired girl. Suddenly, flashbacks of her past with Sakura floated through her mind with terrifying speed. All the days and months and years they had been friends, only to be broken apart when they both found out the other's love for Sasuke.

Both Shikamaru and Chouji watched as her face changed from one facial expression to another. They weren't surprised when she suddenly leaped out from behind the bushes and confronted the nins.

Ino managed to kick the guy who was punching Sakura out of the way, while Shikamaru dragged Chouji out by the scarf to stand by Ino.

"Ino…" Sakura muttered weakly. "Why?"

Ino chuckled.

"I won't let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke-kun." Ino stated, glaring at the nins.

"Glad you could come and help guys." Kira says slicing her claws at Zaku who dodged out of the way.

"Looks like more leaf insects have scurried into the open." The masked man stated-a little surprised by the small change of events.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING? THESE GUYS ARE TOO DANGEROUS! WE'LL BE EATEN! SHIKAMARU, LET GO OF MY SCARF!" Chouji started, as he tried to tug his scarf back out of Shikamaru's hands.

"Yeah right, idiot." Shikamaru stated, gripping it tighter. "This sucks but we have no choice. If Ino is coming out, then we men can't run away." Ino faced head down.

"Sorry to get you guys involved, but we are a team, we share the same destiny." Ino said, feeling slightly guilty for putting them into this mess.

"We'll get through this somehow." Shikamaru said.

"Hehe, you can leave if you want." Zaku stated, as he looked at Chouji before saying, "Fat ass." That caught Chouji's attention.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you." Chouji growled, as he slowly turned to look at that man.

_uh oh, that word is a taboo for Chouji. Say it twice and…_ Shikamaru thought.

"I said, if you want, you can run away, you fatty." Zaku stated back, oblivious to Chouji's glare.

"I'M NOT A FATASS! I'M JUST CHUBBY, DAMN IT! ALL RIGHT! YOU GUYS KNOW RIGHT! THIS IS A WAR BETWEEN THE LEAF AND SOUND!" Chouji shouted, his eyes burning with passion.

_Lucky he's snapped._ Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru thought as Shikamaru let go of Chouji's scarf. Kira was smirking at this _yes Chouji is wanting to fight now…Lets end this fight already!_

….

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji are all tired, panting on the ground from the lack of chakra. Neji and Tenten just arrived at the scene to see Sasuke getting up.

"Sasuke-kun you're awake!" Sakura cried out from relief. Suddenly, her smile turned to a frown, as she saw Sasuke's face. His face, no, his whole body, was covered with black markings just like the one from his curse seal.

"Who?" Sasuke turned his eyes sharply at Sakura. "Who did this to you?" Sakura looked down, afraid of Sasuke's cold black eyes.

Zaku, who was watching this interaction, was stupid enough to raise his hand _that guy is really an idiot_ kira thought before she looked at Sasuke.

"We did it." Sasuke turned around to glare at the nins, his hitai-ate slipping off of his forehead as he was doing so.

"It was you guys, right?" Sasuke asked glaring at them all.

Suddenly, Shikamaru shouted out.

"Ino, this is bad. You'll get caught up! Return to your body! You come too Chouji, get a safe distance away from the sound team!" Shikamaru shouted, as he hightailed to where Neji and Tenten were standing.

Meanwhile, Zaku somehow prepared one of his techniques and blasted where he thought Sasuke was into the clearing.

"Yes, I blasted him away." He smirked as he saw area; no one was there.

"Blasted who away?" A voice answered from behind him as Zaku suddenly felt his arms going back. Zaku winced in pain as Sasuke dragged his arm even further, while pushing his leg against his back.

"Hehe, so you're proud of these arms, are you?" Sasuke stated as he continued to pull it even more back.

"AHHH!" Was the scream that almost everyone heard as Zaku suddenly fainted from the excruciating pain.

"Now, time for me to deal with you next." Sasuke stated, as he threw the body of Zaku to the ground like a rag doll. Sasuke smiled as his eyes feasted on his next opponent.

_No… this isn't Sasuke-kun. He isn't the Sasuke-kun I know! _Sakura thought, as she willed her body up, trying to sprint towards Sasuke before he did something else wrong.

But Sakura fell down, tripped over a root.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted in agony.

Sasuke, didn't pay attention to her. Instead, he continued walking forward. Kira rushed over to him and hugged his waist.

He look down at her "Sasuke please stop this isn't you, this isn't the Sasuke that I like messing around with. Please just stop." She rested her head on his back and hugged him tighter.

"Kira?" he asks his ill thoughts finally receded back, and the markings on his arms finally climbed back into his cursed seal.

Then, tiredness washed over him like a wave of water, and he slumped down as Kira helped him sit.

_The curse seal has disappeared. Looks like we're saved._ The sound nin thought as he slowly got up.

"You are strong." He stated, before dropping an Earth Scroll on the ground a couple of feet away from them.

"Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you at this time. Here's a gift to you; please let us leave. This may seem convenient, but there is something we must find out now." He continued on, grabbing both his partners by the waist.

"But I will promise you this, if there is another situation where we will meet in this exam, we will neither run nor hide." He said, before he walked away.

"Hey, are you guys alright!" Kira asked them, as she watched the man going away.

"Yes." Sakura muttered, before going over to Sasuke-kun.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, as he felt his wrists hurting.

Over on the other side of the filed, both Chouji and Shikamaru were looking at Naruto, who was mumbling things like 'I'll protect you Sakura…'

"What should we do with him? Kick him awake" Shikamaru asked.

"Can I do it?" Chouji begged. A minute later, Naruto finally woke up with a huge bump on his head.

_That idiot is finally awake! _Ino thought, as she carried the slumped up Lee to a tree.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out suddenly. "What happened to your hair!"

"Oh this? I'm just trying to change my image. I like it longer, but in the forest, you know that it can get in the way."

"Ah… I see." Naruto nodded smartly. Kira smirked at that _Oh Naruto you should have seen it Sakura was so brave…_

"NARUTO!" Kira yelled rushing to his side hugging him "please don't ever do that again… you either Sasuke." Sasuke smiled a bit. "I'm sorry I worried you Kira" she nodded and got up walking over to Sasuke helping him up as he tried to.

"Heh? Why are all these people here?" Naruto suddenly asked, when he finally noticed everyone surrounding him.

"Everyone came to save us." Kira said, as Tenten ran over to Lee.

"I'll take it from here." Tenten told Ino, before grabbing Lee by the scruff of his neck and shaking him.

"Snap out of it! Lee!" she shouted.

"Heh? Tenten, why are you here?" Lee asked with this dazed look in his eyes.

"We came to save you after you ran off by yourself!" Tenten scolded him as she continued to shake him by his neck.

"careful Tenten he fought really hard trying to help us out." Kira said with a smile.

"Oh right sorry Lee"

Sasuke felt a needle sharp pain going about near his neck. He gripped it with his hand, willing it to go away, but it didn't stop. He started to sweat badly, and he started to feel cold.

Sakura, noticing this, told him to lie down on the black cloth before grabbing another one and pulling it over Sasuke. He just tossed it away.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Kira let her water go to his neck he was still in pain "Sasuke look at me, please!" he looked her in the eye he saw that she was worried for him, she saw a bit of happiness in his eyes but everything else was pain agonizing pain.

"Just keep looking at me I'm going to try to stop the pain okay?" he nodded she let the healing powers of her water help the pain die down he slowly calmed down and relaxed.

Sasuke sat up and Kira groaned "you have to lay down" she told him but he didn't listen. So she got behind him and rested her hand on the mark again "how are you feeling Sasuke?" Sakura asked worried.

"Better." He answered her.

Soon the teams went off to get their own scrolls and it was just the four of them.

"So what's the plan now?" Sakura asks. "Well Sasuke needs more rest and my guessing he will be able to walk around fine in the morning. But we need a new hideout." They all nodded and helped Sasuke after about an hour and a half they made camp some place new.

…

"This looks good" Sakura says setting her stuff down. Sasuke sat down and leaned against a tree "how are you feeling Sasuke?" Kira asked.

"Fine" he said in a bored tone _back to your old self already gosh last time I help him._ "Kira I think you should sleep with Sasuke" Sakura says Kira fell down and shook her head "W-what?"

Then she started laughing "now who's the pervert"

**Sasuke's prov**

When I heard Sakura say Kira should sleep with me we both had thought the same thing I smirked to myself.

Naruto and my beloved laughed a bit. Then she asked "Sakura I thought you wanted to sleep with him?" I rolled my eyes at her. "well he's hurt and so far you're the only one who can help him in case he is in pain again."

She nodded and set up our tent. _Soon we will go out, then get married, and rebuild my clan… no our clan, she will be a great wife, and mother to our children…man I got it bad for her… oh well_

When the tents were built we went in and laid down Kira faced me and saw she was still a bit worried about me. I hate being mean to her.

"why are you staring at me?" she crawled over to me and checked the mark then she did something I always thought I would be doing. She kissed me. Well my cheek but still she kissed me!

"thank you…for saving my life Sasuke." She kissed my other cheek then went to her sleeping bag and laid down.

I smirked to myself "great another fan girl" I say loud enough so she could hear. "just because I kissed you don't mean I am your fan girl Sasuke, I only did it because you saved my life."

My smirk widened "then maybe I should save you more often" she looked at me funny and sat up. "What do you mean?" I look at her and tell her to come closer with my head.

She sighed but did, when she was close enough I pulled her into my arms I felt her stiffen "calm down its just a hug, you were healing me and I felt I should do something since you did." She forced herself to relax and nodded and returned the hug.

She smelled like vanilla still I felt myself drifting off to sleep with her in my arms. This is how it should be.

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you like it I worked hard and all. Please Please Please Please review I would be so happy if you did. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Kira's prov**

Sasuke was falling asleep on me so I snuck out when he was asleep and got some fresh air. I decided to take a walk but made sure to bring my weapons with me.

When walking I felt eyes on me I concentrated hard and knew it was someone but who? I look in his direction and gasp, it was Gaara the sand nin that had taken control of my left wrist.

"What do you want?" I asked trying not to sound afraid well he scared the crap out of me and could kill me now I had to be afraid a bit.

He sent his sand over towards me tapping me where I stood I gulped as he walked closer to me. "Why are you out all by yourself?" he asks me I smirk "I could ask you the same thing" I smelled the blood on his hands and looked away.

He grabbed my chin and looked at my face _why is he examining me?_

He got closer to me and I tried to get away "Tell me…" I interrupted him "I don't have the scroll on me so you better let me go." He rolled his eyes at me. _Wait so he doesn't want the scroll? _"I could care less if you have the scroll on you or not"

"So what do you want?" I asked as his sand tightened on my body pulling me to him in a way. "I want to know what about you have my interest how you can destroy my sand." He tells me.

My eyebrows knotted together and I growled at him "Why were you trying to control me?" I asked through grit teeth. He smirked down at me _anger she looked cute when she's angry. _He thought as he picked me up bridal style.

"H-Hey let me go!" he growled at me "shut up we don't want anyone to hear us now do we?" he tells me caressing my cheek it was weird he still made me blush even if he was a bigger jerk than Sasuke. He made sure my weapons went back to camp in my tent before he cared me off.

"What are you going to do to me?" he shrugged and walked away from my camp I was worried he might rape me or something.

….

When we were in a clearing he sat me down and sat across from him and just was looking at me then let the sand let me go.

Why did this guy tie me up with sand, take me away from camp, and then watch me as I was free? It was weird. "Uh…Gaara right" he nodded never once looking away. "H-have you been watching me and my group?"

"Yes" I looked into his eyes and saw depression and grew sad "Why are you so sad?" I sat cross legged and waited for him to talk.

"Who says I'm depressed" he says after a while of silence. "Well your eyes… I can tell you're sad and I don't like that. Yes I know we just met but hey I don't like people sad or in pain." I tell him he scuffed as if he didn't believe me.

I glare at him "Well why exactly did you bring me here if you only wanted to stare?" he rose a delicate brow "so you mean you would rather me watch you from a distance like a stalker?" I groan and fall on my back.

"Why do people mix my words up?" He chuckled and I sat back up and saw the tiniest bit of happiness in his eyes that were so amazing to look at. His eyes were so beautiful I felt as if I was in a trance.

I shook my head and look away "The reason I brought you here was because I would like to get to know you better" he says finally.

I smile a small smile at him "I guess that would be nice."

**Gaara's prov**

My beautiful Kira you entrance me your crimson eyes make me think of blood, I wonder what hers tastes like?

She gave me little facts about herself _doesn't trust others well… good a ninja mustn't trust anyone._ "Well I like to train, Animals…" I cut her off "What kind?" she thought about it for a minute then said "Hmm I guess I would have to say all of them but my favorites are a raccoon, dog, and snake."

Shukaku was yelling at me saying **_take her! Claim her as out mate I want her now!_** I saw her concerned and scoot closer to me till she was next to me.

She put the back of her hand to my head and pulled back knowing I wasn't ill. Realization hit her so she asked "What demon do you have in you?" I was shocked she knew but said who it was "Shukaku" great now she'll be more afraid of me.

But she gave me a small smile and hugged me really tight then let go "Sorry I uh just wanted to give you a hug I should have asked sorry" she started to move away but my sand brought her back to me.

"your fine… continue with about yourself." She blushed a bit. "O-okay… well I help everyone around me, I care for my best friend Naruto…you should be nicer to him you aren't the only person that is a holder of a demon."

_So that Naruto guy has a demon in him also._ She then growled and was on top of me "if you so ever hurt him in any way I will make you beg for death got it!" I smirked I could feel her slender body over mine she was so beautiful.

"I should get you back before Emo boy gets worried about you" she looked confused "why would he care?" she thought it over and gaged "Gross me and teme no way" I chuckled at her.

"Hey I want to know about you now I told you some facts about me" I rolled my eyes and stared at her. "What is it you want to know?"

She started to think "Hmmm whats your favorite color?" really 'what's my favorite color' oh well. "Red" she smiled "I like mixed colors like black and green or black and red reminds me of blood though" this peaked my interest.

**Claim her already I want mate!** Shukaku yelled at me. _shut up and leave me alone I am having a conversation!._ I yell back hey me and my demon didn't get along well sometimes.

**I don't care! You can have plenty of conversations with our mate after you claim her! Get her before anyone else does I don't trust the emo boy he kept looking at our mate like she was his! She isn't his she is ours! **So it seems im not the only one who has fallen for her…she looks so innocent I just want to hold her in my arms and protect her from the world. No one could see her beautiful eyes, her shimmering hair, no one can break her heart. Just us so I can make her happy for all eternity.

_Snap out of it Gaara you just met the girl yesterday and now your acting like your in love. You don't feel love, you will be loved by…no one *sigh* who am I kidding no one will love me but me._ she looked at me as if she was concerned and crawled over to me.

"Gaara are you okay? Don't look so depressed please." She hesitantly reached out to hold my hand. I let her hold me she was warm. I saw how my bloodied hand fit in her tender hand.

Her other hand was on the ground we gazed up at the stars "It's a beautiful night huh?" she says with a small smile. "yes…why are you so happy all the time? Everyone is always…" I couldn't finish 'taking advantage of you' was not the thing to say.

"Being jerks and taking me for granted I know but I don't mind I do what I can to help others its just who I am." I rub the back of her hand with my thumb looking at the conjoined hands. "you know your really sweet from what I heard Gaara…I hate people who are mean to those who did nothing."

"but I did my town fears me…they think im a monster, you probably do to" I sighed but felt arms around my waist "No I think your Gaara. The cute sand controlling, Shukaku holder of Suna."

"I am not cute…but you are" she blushed I smirk _I can get her to blush with just a glance I wonder what else I can do_ "I don't think I am. I am just me, most people just are around me because I will train with them…but before I was assigned a group Naruto was the only person who would be around me…people hated us because of our demons" _im not alone_.

"Naruto has a fox in him the Kyubi is in him when I have a dragon…a hybrid of the two types. Water and Fire." We sat in silcane for a while "Well I should get you back to camp" I said getting up.

We got up and I walked with her she was at my side. My side as for future she will be there all the time. She was close to me in a way, I wasn't sure why but I cared for her. I knew Shukaku wanted her but it was for us both to choose since we share this body of mine.

"you know don't be down about not having anyone because you do you now have me if you need me" she smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"It was nice meeting you Gaara I hope we can be good friends" she wanted to be friends? with me?

"Friends?" I asked confused. She looked around and kissed my cheek "I hope we can be the best of friends" and she ran off to her tent.

**Kira's prov**

I snuck back into the tent and noticed Sasuke still asleep. I smiled and laid in my sleeping bag right when I was about to fall asleep he rolled over and his arms were around me I inwardly groan and try to pry him off but his grip was strong pulling me to his chest.

I sighed I just went to sleep since I had no other choice and slept

**Sasuke's prov**

I felt my beloved come back in and rolled over so i was holding her to meI smirked to myself. i know i may be sounding odd but i love this girl and love makes you do strange things, she was amazing soon I would have her and I would be happy with my new family.

Kira was all I needed and I was going to make her love me somehow. I drifted off to sleep with my love in my arms.

* * *

><p>We slammed the building's door open as they made their way inside. It was a blank arena, with two stairways on opposite sides. We walked in, and they noticed a pale blank board nailed to the wall. There were some inscriptions.<p>

" What are the missing characters?" Sakura asked, as she read the whole script over again, unable to find out what it meant.

" I think; it wants us to open the two scrolls." Kira guessed as she glanced at the scrolls held in each mine and Naruto's hands.

" Well, what are we waiting for!" Cried out Naruto as we counted to three and ripped the seal on the scroll at the same time. Then, they opened it wildly and saw weird ink markings scribbled on the paper. My eyes widened.

" Naruto, throw it down, now!" I shouted, as I tossed my Heaven Scroll onto the ground. Naruto mimicked my actions with the Earth Scroll. The two suddenly joined together, one overlapping the other as puffs of smoke suddenly seeped out from them. Then, there was a loud 'pop' and their stood, their old Academy teacher, Iruka.

" Hey, long time no see." Stated Iruka, as he crossed his arms to look at us.

" What's going on!" shouted Sakura as she got over her shock. Iruka ignored her.

" Looks like you guys had trouble." He said, as he looked over the damage they had. Clothing was torn, hands bloodied… yes, and he expected all of this.

" Iruka-sensei! Why were you summoned!" Naruto shouted out.

" At the end of this second test, it's set up so we Chuunins meet up with the exam takers and I was allowed to be the one to greet you." Chuckled Iruka, as he pulled something out of his Chuunin vest. " You guys made it just in time." Was all he said as he examined his golden timer.

" The second test, all four of you pass, congratulation. To celebrate your successful completion of the second test, I'd like to buy you a round of ramen, but-" Iruka was cut off as Naruto suddenly launched himself at him.

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this**


	24. Chapter 24

**i hope you like this chapter :)**

Everyone was gathered in the same hall they came in from the forest of death. There were 22 people passing.

"First off, for the second test, congratulation on passing!" praised the old man, as he fingered his Hokage's hat.

_Hehe, among the 78 participants, for 22 to pass the forest of death… I know I said that I'd cut them in half, but I was expecting single digits! _thought Anko as she was busy eating some dango off her bought plate.

As the Hokage was speaking, Gai and Kakashi were chatting. Well, Gai was chatting, Kakashi was listening.

"Your team isn't to bad, maybe they're lucky." Commented Gai as he listened to the Hokage. "But as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible even Kira cant beat my team there so good."

"Since from now, it's all about real ability. Well, with youth there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" The said person asked, as Kakashi nodded his head to look at Kakashi. Gai turned around while thinking. _Heh, nod bad my rival, Kakashi. You're cool in that way and it really gets on my nerves…_ Gai thought as his fist clench with fire burning in his eyes. Kakashi had a question mark on his head.

_Ahh, so that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival. _Thought Tenten. _Gai sensei totally loses on terms of looks though… _Tenten looked at Kira who was next to Kakashi and gasped _whoa are they siblings they look so much alike from what I can tell._

_I KNEW IT... AMONG THE TEACHERS, GAI SENSEI IS THE COOLEST! HE'S SPARKLING ALRIGHT!" _Lee thought as he watched his teacher with admiration.

….

_I'll get you back for my arms, Uchiha Sasuke… _Zaku thought, as he glared at him from the back of his head.

….

"Hokage-sama will explain the test now!" shouted Anko, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Listen carefully! Now, Hokage-sama, please."

"Yes, for the coming third test, but before I explain, there is something I want you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam."

_True reason? What, to kick everyone's ass?_ Kira thought confused

"Why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exams together?" Asked the Hokage. _Okay why?_ She thought yet again.

"To promote friendship among the countries. To raise the level of shinobi I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. The exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries." The Hokage muttered darkly. _Oh I get it now _Kira thought grinning.

"What does that mean?" whispered someone inside the group.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle is the origins of this Chuunin selection exam."

"What the hell do we have to do with that crap!" A man shouted from the group. "Isn't this thing for deciding who's a Chuunin!"

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a Chuunin." The Hokage bellowed. " But on the other hand, this exam has another side. Where each Country's shinobis risks their own life to protect their land's prestige."

Another ten minutes passed as the Hokage continued to explain about… whatever it was that he was explaining. Then, as he finally droned down, a man suddenly teleported straight into the room.

" I apologize, Hokage-sama." The said man whispered, as he kneeled down against the hard floor. " From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate?"

" Very well, by all means." The Hokage shook his head before stepping back, allowing the referee to continue.

" Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. Umm, before the –cough- third test, –cough-cough- There's something I'd like –cough- you to do."

The word 'what' was on everybody's mind.

" Umm, it's a preliminary for the third –cough- test, to decided who –cough- gets to participate in the main event." Said Hayate between his attacks of the coughs.

" Preliminary?" voiced out Sakura.

" How troublesome!" muttered Shikamaru, who was getting bored.

" Hayate-san. I don't understand this preliminary, but why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next tests?"

" Umm, that because the first and second test may have been too easy this year. We have a bit too many people remaining."

" According to the rules…" interrupted Anko. " we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test." Before motioning the judge to speak again.

" As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test. So the fights could take too long, and we are very limited in time. On the other hand, anyone who's not feeling well, and would like to quit, please raise your hands now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

" WHAT! RIGHT NOW!" Kiba shouted, but he was ignored.

" Ummm, I'm going to quit." Someone, who was not suspected, raised his hand.

" WHAT! WHY DOES KABUTO WANT TO QUIT!" Naruto shouted

"Kabuto why are you quitting I thought you wanted to be a Chuunin?" Kira had asked after she rushed to him.

"Sorry Kira-san but Im not ready I need to train more plus ever since the encounter with the sound nins I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear." She was shocked but nodded "Oh okay um stay safe and train some more cause next time I see you we're sparing kay" she said with a smile. He nodded with a laugh "Alright Kira-san but be warned I will be better by then" she laughed and went back to her team.

"There are no more people quitting, right?" The man asked. Kira saw Sakura about to raise her hand but Sasuke stopped her "Don't even think about tell them about this mark"

"I don't know what to do Sasuke I cant just watch you be in agonizing pain."

"Then don't watch and stay out of it, its none of you business." Kira glared at Sasuke "You either" he said to Kira and turned around.

She glared harder and punched him in the back of the head. "you idiot I could care less about you but were a team I will not let you be a jerk to Sakura she is worried about big whoop but do you really have to be so much of a jerk to her just because of that?"

"its none of her business! I can take care of myself." Kira growled and removed his hand "Then stop holding it so I can help. You and I both know I will stop the pain for a short while." He sighed but let her.

Kira put the cold of water jutsu on his neck and he relaxed she saw how he was getting his pain away fast and smirked.

Nodding at the remaining lot. "Now, let's begin the preliminary. This Preliminary will consist of one on one fighting; you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and the winners will advance to the third test."

"There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits you own defeat. But when I decide that the winner has clearly been established, I'll jump in and stop things."

"Okay, let's begin." Started Anko. "The Object that controls your destiny, open up," She commanded, and to their surprise, above the statue of two hands performing a jutsu sign, uncovered a large blank board. " This object shall print your name on the screen. When your name is up, you are to come down here and face your opponent. The draw starts now." Was all she said before the board suddenly started whirling and going through many numbers of names. Everyone looked up in time to see the first one:

**Uchiha Sasuke VS Akado Yoroi**

"Everyone except for these two participants please walk up towards the stairs to your left and right." Hayate waited for everyone before starting. As the two of them stood there, Orochimaru was busy examining Sasuke under his disguise. He was surprised to see that he was still standing.

"Now." Said Hayate. "Begin."

"Sasuke" he looked at Kira "Good luck you better make it to the next round I wish to fight you" he smirked and nodded. Kira ran to catch up with Naruto and Sakura.

…

The match was over before it begun. As the older man began throwing shurikens, Sasuke leapt back to dodge it before deflecting a certain shuriken back to Akado's face. The man shrieked before he jumped back, then started coming onto Sasuke, with his right hand encased with chakra. Sasuke, who did not know what this was, quickly activated his sharingan and dodged the swipe that was headed above him, before trapping the man in both his legs and flipping him over. As the man began getting up, Sasuke leapt away, and then performed his favorite jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"was the last thing the man heard before he was engulfed by the terrifying red flames. When the proctor called to stop the match, Hayate went over and placed a finger on the man's neck. He was still alive, but badly burnt and unconscious.

"Due to the knock out from one of the participants, I hereby declare Uchiha Sasuke the victor." Was all he said before he motioned a team of medic nins to treat the burned up Akado.

"SASUKE! THAT ENDED LAME!" shouted Naruto as he saw Sasuke walk up to their group. As he passed by, he felt the cold glares from Neji and Gaara. No doubt they wanted to fight him.

"Naruto! Stop saying that!" Sakura shouted, before wonking Naruto on the head like before.

"That's was soo cool, Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura, ignoring the Naruto that was rubbing his head. Sasuke just ignored her, before looking over to where Kira was. She was looking at the Jounins just staring at them as if something wasn't right.

"are you okay" she jumped but looked at Naruto "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine _Okay good lie but that guy from the sound is putting me on edge. Could he really be an alley? _

She looked at Sasuke and smiled "Not bad, Sasuke, you did great." Kira said, before turning back to see who's next.

"Hn." He said, before he edged closer to Kira, since Sakura just appeared on the other side of him. She saw Sasuke was still hurting from the mark and grew sad. "Sasuke…" he looked at her and saw her hand got to the mark letting her little jutsu work on helping the pain go away.

They looked at each other for a while and she happens to blush "Does it feel any better than before?" she asked worried he rolled his eyes but nodded "Yes thank you for helping me with it." She nodded with a smile then kissed his cheek "can't help anymore sorry" I took my hand away and looked back at the board.

"Umm, we will now begin the next match. Board?"

The board, again, was going through multiple names again. This time, it was Zaku and Shino, as their names flashed in neon green. The two males walked down from either side of the levers. To most of their surprise, however, Zaku had one of his arms in a cast.

…..

"And now, please begin."

The two ninjas didn't move. They just stared at each other.

"If you fight." Said Shino, speaking for the first time the whole time. "You will be finished. Forfeit."

"Heh, this arm is still okay. So, one arm is enough against you!" Zaku shouted out, brandishing his left arm. He started the match by racing up to Shino, pulling his right arm back to hit Shino. It was blocked by Shino's own arm.

"You can't beat me up with just one arm." Was all he said before Zaku shouted. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" His hand, where the hole, suddenly forced a gush of wind.

"ZAN-KUU-HA!" shouted Zaku as he suddenly blew Shino, who was tumbling on the ground by the force of the wind.

"Hey, get up you brat." Zaku said, as he watched Shino getting up slowly.

"W-what." He saw some small spider like bugs crawling out from under Shino's jacket. Over by the stairways, Sakura and Ino both shouted "Eww!"

"Cool spiders" Kira shouted, Shino smirked at her. She smirked back and watched with interest bugs always did fascinate her she liked them they were cool to her.

Zaku, just like the two girls, was terrified of bugs. Suddenly, he heard something from behind. He whipped around, and saw that a huge army of bugs was crawling towards him.

"These are called destruction bugs. They attack their prey in numbers and eat chakra. If this many attack you, as I said before, you will be finished." Said Shino, as he held another bug on his finger.

"You know you are trapped. You should always have a trump card."

"And I do." Said the man, before he started to chuckle. He pulled out his other arm, and before Shino could act, forced the wind through his veins and through his wind holes.

"Say goodbye." Was all Zaku said before he unleashed the wind at its full power. But what happened next surprised him. Both of his arms, they fell off.

"Nani!" Zaku shouted, before he fell, looking at his arms.

"When I told you to forfeit, I asked my bugs to cover up your holes. Now that's a true trump card." Was the only thing he heard before Zaku collapsed to the ground.

"Winner, Aburame Shino." The proctor said as a team of medical nins hurried into the room and placed the older man on a stretcher.

**hey guys guess what the next chapter is up i know you love me lol i split it into two so it would be easier hope you liked it :)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it hope you like it I don't own Naruto I just own my oc**

"We will now begin the 3rd match." As the board whirled into crazy mode again, Sakura was laughing at Naruto being stupid.

"This is no time for laughing, Sakura." Kakashi suddenly said, pointing at the board.

**Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino**

The battle really wasn't worth anyone's time, really. They both fell unconscious after getting smacked in the face too much. Everyone in the stands sweat-dropped. Hayate sighed.

"That was very stupid to think Sakura didn't show she improved at all." Kira said with a sigh.

"The 3rd Preliminary match has no winner. Both fighters are unable to continue, this is a double knock out." When both Kakashi and Asuma dropped down to carry their student.

"Wow they are so fan crazed" Kira said to Naruto. "don't you think?" she asked Sasuke. He nodded. "Yes"

"I mean if you wanted to fight over someone the guy should have a say in it" he nodded in agreement.

"Yes and I would have neither, they are bother bothersome." She nodded in agreement "Very, Sakura is loud and crazy, and Ino is very competitive and has to have things her way." He nodded and moved closer to her un noticed.

"So Kira who do you think will battle next?" he asks her. "I don't know but I hate the fact were being watched"

"Why?"

"Because there are studying you like your some lab test! Hmm I kind of want to fight the guy who did that to you" she said pointing to his neck.

"Kira Orochimaru is out of your league of fighting even with Melinda I know you want revenge but it will have to wait till you can control her better" Kakashi said Kira sighed but nodded "Yes Kakashi".

Everyone knew in the village that Kira had a dragon in her since she was born she was always looked at differently no her dragon did not attack the town but it did kill her and Kakashi's mother after a week. Their father thought it was wise to have Melinda in her so that she could one day be the best shinobi ever. Kira got her name for being the holder of a dragon.

In English terms it meant killer, Kira was born to kill. But we all know Kira would never want to hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt her friends and family. Little thing about dragons and their holders are they are very possessive of what they protect/care for.

"Melinda the dragon sprit…" someone said *cough*Orochimaru*cough* with a smirk _hmmm little dragon wants to fight me…better yet she should join me I could use her…but the one with the fox I should kill him off soon or else others will want to unleash it._

Kira had a cold chill run down her spine and looked around then shrugged it off.

"The 4th match, Temari vs. Tenten, come forward." He waited for both girls to climb down the stairs.

"Begin."

3 mins into the battle

"Heh! How come that girl's weapons aren't working!" Naruto shouted Sasuke was confused also at her as well.

"Naruto look closer at the Temari girl, what do you see?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking down at Temari. As they squinted their eyes, both of them could see that her clothes were a little ruffled, and her hair was swaying back and forth.

"So she's using her wind jutsu?" Naruto asked, as he watched Tenten again trying to attack Temari with her weapons. They all were ignored.

"Yeah." And together, they watch as Temari managed to defeat Tenten.

"I declare the winner, Subaku no Temari, for the 4th match." The proctor said, as the medical nins carefully lifted Tenten's ungraceful position off from Temari's fan before placing her in another stretcher. Temari just waited till the body was off before she quickly walked up the stairs to rejoin her brothers.

"AWW COME ON! MY TURN MY TURN!" Naruto shouted. Kira was also bored "I know Naruto I want to fight just as much as you do…maybe the one on Kabuto's team I beat I could beat him!"

"Next up, Nara Shikamaru VS. Kin Tsughi." Announced Hayate, ignoring the groans from Naruto and Kira.

….

"Man, I got to fight a girl?" Was all Shikamaru said, before he dodged a senbon coming his way. The match, like before, ended quickly, with Shikamaru trapping Kin, then using his flexibility to therefore enable her unconscious.

" Winner, Nara Shikamaru."

"who knew the lazy ass could fight?" Kira asked no one in particular.

"I know! Why wont they call me up already I want to fight!" Naruto whined. Kira rolled her eyes at him. "Aw poor baby wants to fight. If you want to fight so badly go fight teme I bet you could beat him" Kira said with a small smile.

"you really think I could win? Aw I love you Kira you know you're the only one who believes in me" he tells her after he kissed her cheek. They were walking and ended up by Gaara's team she waved at Gaara and gave him a sweet smile. Gaara just nodded at her.

"Duh stupid your my best friend I think you can do anything now look I think it's the next match" she said pointing to the board.

**Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba**

"good luck Naruto" he smiled and hugged her then leaping down and doing a flip in mid-air. "I hope he will be okay" she says nervously.

"He'll be fine he has enough spunk in him." Gaara says to reassure her. She hugged Gaara "your so sweet Gaara!" he wasn't sure what to do so he just looked at her and tried to do something but couldn't.

"let go." She leaned my head on his shoulder "sorry I just like hugging you" she said smiling hugging him tighter then letting him go.

"How come he just lets her hug him?" Kankurou asked shocked Kira smirked at him "Because he cant stop me" she said with a giggle Gaara growled at her she rolled her eyes "your not the only one who can growl you know"

"Begin."

Kira and Sasuke were watching it intently.

**Sasuke's prov**

"Kira come here for a second would you?" asked Kakashi, as he read his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 4.

She walked over to her elder brother and he asked "is that the boy you were talking about?"

She blushed "Kakashi I don't think this is the right time to talk about this…" he held a hand up "nonsense now answer my question." I listened intently hoping to god she would say no."

"maybe but were just friends" he nodded and went back to reading his book. I glared at the sand nin he was flirting with my girl!

He must have seen me glare at him and smirked as he put an arm around her waist she wasn't even paying attention! _That should be my arm around her not that, that, bastard's! _she was watching the fight worried for her friends. _Of course she is worried for them she is so kind hearted I hope she does well in the fight._

"So Kira who do you want to win?" Gaara asks her she smiled at him "well I want them both to win their both my friends and its hard to choose between the two… but I guess I want Naruto to win since he's on my team" she says rubbing her neck.

He nodded and removed his arm, Naruto looked at her she smiled and gave him two thumbs up he nodded.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I'm going to end this quickly! I want to rub it in teme's face." Was all Naruto shouted before he performed some quick handseals.

"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" Naruto shouted, before he stretched out his arms, and held it their as if he was being tied up onto a cross. Then, he slowly began to bring the two arms together. Both Kiba and Akamaru felt pressure from either side closing in on them.

Kiba suddenly felt a slight pain on his right arm. "… it cuts." Was all Naruto said as Kiba and Akamaru both started to get trimmed. Naruto held it there for a moment, before releasing it, revealing a cut-up Kiba and a no-fur Akamaru. They both were unconscious. Kurenai was surprised. She thought that at least Kiba would've got passed Naruto.

Kira winced at the cuts on his and Akumaru's body's and smiled a little as Naruto was happy.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said, as he watched the boy walk up the stairs to join us. _The nine-tailed fox kid, huh?_

"That was good Naruto, but of course, Sasuke-kun did a lot better than you!" Sakura shouted, as she latched onto my arm. To her surprise, Naruto ignored her as he went on talking with Hinata while I continued to struggle against her death grip.

"T-that w-was a g-good match, N-naruto-kun."

" Thanks Hinata, I'm sorry about beating up your teammate." And with that, he left to join Kira.

"You owe me ramen!" Naruto shouted, pointed accusingly Kira.

"Huh? Naruto you crazy?" he shook his head no "Nope I won and I think you should buy me ramen." She rolled her eyes at him and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

I grew mad and growled _she should have kissed me I won too. _"Fine I will buy you a few rounds of ramen." He smiled and picked her up spinning her "I love you!" she laughed in that angelic voice I love so much.

She faced me and smiled a bit then turned away I was able to get Sakura off me and go back to watching the tournament.

**That's it hope you like it ****:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kira's pov**

The next match was definitely hard to watch. Naruto and I couldn't bear watching how Neji beat Hinata up just because she was in the main house. When Hinata was carried onto a stretcher, Naruto had leaped down and yelled at Neji. He, of course, paid no attention. _what a jerk poor Hinata._ Naruto walked over to Hinata and I went to Neji "Whats your problem you two are family for crying out loud!" he ignored me I growled and clenched my fist.

"only a true weakling would try to hurt those who are weaker than the other." He stopped and faced me a glare was evident. "What did you say?" I glared back "Just what I said got a problem with that?" he glared at me harder I was unfased "You glaring at me will not make me scared. Sasuke's glare is scarier than yours." He growled.

"Fate had it that she would be a failure when she said she would not run away anymore. It has been set you will also be a failure" I scuffed "Like I care what you say I decide my own fate! And right now I am holding back just so I don't have to beat you into next week" I turned on my heal "There is nothing you can do to me that will make me fear you, or make me inferior to you. No one can" I felt blood dripping down my fingers but ignored it.

I was surprised to see Naruto looking down at Hinata's face, with a … pained expression on. _Finally! He doesn't like Sakura anymore, now he can go out with Hinata. _

Naruto was going to fight Neji but I had to jump on his back and had help from Lee "Listen Naruto I know you want to prove him wrong but you cant fight him not now anyways. I want to rip the guys head off for hurting Hinata but she is stronger now." He sighed but nodded and went away.

I saw Hinata in pain and we rushed to her. "Whats going on?" I asked

"shes going into Cardiac arrest" I gasped and put my hands on her chest letting my water try to heal _come on please work. please please please work! _ The medics came and cheeked her I felt tears come "what? Hurry help her!" I yelled at them then glare at Neji.

"Oh boy." Kakashi saw the claws grabbed my shoulders, Naruto grabbed me too I know what there doing but I want to kill Neji for hurting her! Hinata is also my other best friend. "Naruto lets go now!" Kakashi said grabbing my legs pulling me away as I tried to leap at Neji.

"Let me go so I can rip this guys heart out!" Naruto smirked "You shouldn't have done that, Kira is now out for blood…your blood" I growled at him my teeth turning into fangs. "Naruto!" he somehow got me upstairs and I was breathing heavy.

"Kira! Calm down Hinata can make it I promise you this" I knew I had to stop myself and bit my arm I wince but it stopped the dragon in me. "Better?" I nodded "yes" I had a bite wound around my arm and all but I could handle myself again. "Agh damn it!" Kakashi chuckled and gave me the gauze I needed. I wrapped my arm up and stood up "No going after Neji alright"

"Yes daddy" I said in a mock tone he rolled his eyes "now be a good girl and watch the fight" I rolled my eyes at him with a smile. Me and Kakashi are always messing with each other.

The match after Hinata's was also horrible. Even though I knew that Gaara was strong and bloodthirsty, I never thought that he was to this extent.

As Lee continued dodging his crazy sand, trying to save himself from the extreme pain. I heard he opened the 8 gates but he still couldn't beat Gaara. So he was carried on a stretcher, with one of his arms and legs broken.

Naruto was angry and jumped down after Lee the two looked at each other then left. I jump down and run after Naruto I saw Lee and started to think _broken bones can I heal bones yet? I don't want to risk it so I'll let them handle it._ I brought Naruto back up and hug him.

"They said he'll never fight again" he tells me I hug him and kiss his head _im act like such a mom sometimes…maybe mom watches me down from heaven and is proud of me._ I missed my mother even though I was the cause of her death I still miss her.

"He will I know it. Lee strong, I know he will be able to be back on his feet soon" he nodded and smiled a small smile. "I still cant believe bushy brows lost to that guy." I whisper in his ear.

"Naruto, Gaara's the same as you." Naruto drew a sharp breath as he turned around to meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Um… how am I supposed to explain this… oh yeah! He has a demon inside of him too, just like you and me." I let Naruto think this over and walked to the rail and was biting her nail. Sasuke walked over to me.

"There's only a couple of people left, you're either in the next match or the last." I nodded, before I grinned.

"Well, I hope I'm in the next! I can't wait any longer! I'm just itching to start fighting." I whispered to him as we listened to the announcer announcing.

"The ninth match is going to be between…" Everyone waited in suspense as the board again whirled through the names. Then, it seemed to like to torture them, since it suddenly slowed down, slowly clicking away the names of the contestants remaining.

" Awww…." I sighed, as I glared at the names on the board. Kankurou and Chouji's name were the only ones on the board. " Why do I have to be last!" I whined. Sasuke mentally chuckled I knew it.

" What are you looking at?" asked I, as I glared at Sasuke.

" N-no reason." He said, as he quickly turned his face away back to the arena, hiding his face from me. I shrugged before leaning out to watch the battle. Not that it mattered, anyway. Kankurou had Chouji wrapped up by his puppet's arms, despite Chouji's large vastness.

Chouji was grumbling or struggling against the puppet master's puppet arms, but with no avail. He was wrapped up even tighter than… well, you got the idea.

" ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I WANT TO GO TO A BARBECUE INSTEAD!" Chouji shouted out as he struggled against the monster's death grip. Seconds after he screamed out his withdrawal, Kankurou finally released Chouji, whom slumped to the ground, since he wasted too much of his chakra going against the people in the forest and Kankurou. The medics quickly carried him out as Shikamaru glanced down to see if he's all right.

"All right, since the contender is unable to battle, I declare Kankurou the winner," Hayate announced

"Now, would the final two contenders please make way to the arena."

"Good luck Kira." Whispered Naruto as I glared at the bandage man that I had to fight.

"Thanks. See ya' Naruto, Sasuke." I waved at the two of them, before leaping off the railing again. Huh I seem to be jumping down here a lot.

"I won't go easy on you little girl, mark my word." I rolled my eyes at him my arms crossed

"Please I bet I could beat you with one finger!" I smirked holding up one finger.

" Quiet in the stands! Okay, the match between Dosu and Kira shall now-BEGIN."

"I'll make the first move!" Dosu shouted, as he readied his fists to attack. Dosu ran up to where I was standing, his arm drawn back, and then aimed a hit on my face. I smirk as I doged out of the way.

Each time Dosu tried to hit me I jumped out of the way "Ha! This is to easy, and I'm supposed to be scared of you?"

"You would if I could land a hit you little brat" he said missing again.

"But you cant, cant you. Just admit it that this little brat is going to win and we can end this"

"Never!" I smirked I had wires everywhere I jumped he kept tangling himself in it. I dodged yet again and grabbed them all. Then did the hand signals (think of Sasuke when he is blowing out the fire) and blow soon he was engulfed in a flame.

I release him with a spin and am in front of him smirking "one finger" I poke his head and he falls on the ground unconscious.

_Hmmm the child has defeated Dosu like it was easy yet another reason I want to have her. _thought Orochimaru, as he saw his subordinate twitching on the ground. I walk to the stairs as they carried Dosu away on a stretcher.

"Okay! The battle has now finished! I declare Kira Hatake the winner." Announced the proctor, as he motioned everyone to come down. As people were walking, Dosu woke up and glared at me even with all the burns.

"Be happy I spared your pathetic life" I said standing next to Gaara and Naruto.

"What did you say?" growled the nin menacingly.

" You heard me." The man's eyebrow was twitching. He was irritated; on his last thread. Finally, the thin thread snapped.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He raced forward, lunging at me, I had my back to him. As soon as he was a mere three feet from beating me senseless, Sasuke and Naruto intervened and kicked him hard in the gut while Naruto kicked him on the back so he lay sprawled out on the ground, just like before.

"That's disgusting; fighting someone who's back was turned." Said Naruto, as I smiled and hugged Naruto and kissed his cheek I face Sasuke and kiss his cheek with a quick hug.

"Thanks guys...and nice hit" I said with a smile.

"Hn." Said Sasuke, as he watched through the corner of his eyes Dosu being carried to the hospital, the man's sensei glaring at the hokage before departing after his student _I don't like that guy_. Hayate coughed back to get their attention and explained the whole Chuunin Exam Finals.

" Okay, would you mind picking out these numbers from the box. Your number shall determine who you're gonna face in the next round and when." Hayate announced, as he carried a large cardboard box and held out it out to each of them, waiting patiently for them to fumble through the group of papers and drawing out numbers.

"3"

"5"

"7"

This was continued until every single one of them had drawn and announced their numbers. Anko, whom was standing behind Hayate, took the liberty of writing down who had what number. When she was finished, she announced the drawings. They were as the following:

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Subaku no Kankurou vs. Aburame Shino

Nara Shikamaru vs. (some one)

Hatake Kira vs. Subaku no Temari

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Subaku no Gaara

" Now, you guys have only one month to polish up your skills. Remember, today, your opponent has analyzed your skills, so it's best for you to try something different. Now, have a good day." And with that, he just disappeared.

"Aww I wanted to fight Gaara" I pouted he smirked at me and took my hand "We have a month we can spar whenever you like" I smiled from ear to ear and hugged him tightly "thanks Gaara"

I let go and smile at him then ran off to her team mates.

**thats all folks hope you liked it :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sasuke's prov**

"Umm…" Sakura thought out loud, as she and her teammates and Kakashi walked out of the building and out of the dangerous forest.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked, not taking his eyes off of his perverted book. The occasional giggle annoyed her.

"Well, wasn't Hayate all coughing and sneezing at the very beginning of the preliminaries? And then suddenly, towards the middle and end, it stopped. Don't you think he was faking it?" That caught everyone's attention. Now, why would Hayate want to fake his condition, but then later… recover from it? Well, that question shall remain unanswered.

As they made their way into town, both Kakashi and Sakura parted ways, going back to their own house.

"Hey Kira! That was awesome when did you learn that technique?" she just shrugged "Oh my little ways. Haha actually I got the idea out of a book I was reading the other night." Naruto shouted cheerfully, as he began imitating all the moves he would use on Neji.

_My little book worm_ I thought to myself with a small smile. It angered me that she would even touch the sand nin but I saw it with my own eyes she hugged him tightly like they were best friends! I hated it.

"Kira you have to teach me that!" Naruto begged "No way read a book and find your own" she replied as they walked to Naruto's apartment.

"But Kira-sensei" she giggled at his antics "Fine try hiding a thin wire all over your body, and then shooting it out where ever you jump." He nodded.

"But how do I put it on? Do I wrap it all around myself" she nodded.

"Yeah in a way but its kind of hard cause I had to grab the end which was under my…erm shirt…and then I had to use my charka to glue it to the ground till Dosu touched it."

"Forget that it sounds to complicated" she giggled "It is complicated. Took me about a week to master it." He nodded

"So, what are you going to do Sasuke?" her question startled me that I almost stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean for the finals. You're going to have to fight Gaara, and you saw what happened. He crushed Lee." _She's worried about me how sweet._

" And you got whooped _by_ Lee!" Naruto added in, clearly enjoying this predicament. Then cheerfully waved goodbye to us as he ran into his apartment, apparently diving into his waiting bowl of instant ramen that he had.

" Well?" she asked, as we continued walking across the street.

" Hn. Kakashi agreed that he would teach me during the month. All I have to do is wait for him on the cliffs near the Hokage monuments, and you know how long that's gonna take." I glanced over at her and see she's still worried.

"I will be training with Gaara this month…" I cut her off and stare at her "you are what?" she looked away and bit her nail. "I will be training with Gaara I asked him if we could spar he said yes and I can tell you should give it your all." I nodded and we continued to walk.

After a while she started to giggle "What's so funny?" I glared. _Is she mocking me thinking I am week?_

"I feel sorry for you, getting stuck with a pervert and all. It's almost summer now though, so I wonder if the heat wave's going to brain wash his brain. And if it does, would it affect his vision?" I frowned for a moment as I tried to process what she was saying. Then it snapped.

"Kakashi's not liked that! He's only interested with the girl's in his book." I retorted , as I crossed my arms and looked away.

"He would fall in love with a story character…that reminds me to burn the books hehe that will be fun." I smirk at her.

"Sasuke? Do you think im strange?" I look at her shocked "why would you ask something like that?" she shrugged.

"I guess it's the fact that every guy I like runs away scared or doesn't give me the time of day…do you think I did something?" we were by my house and she put her head on my shoulder I blushed a bit.

"no I don't think your strange I think your funny, smart, and a great fighter they must be intimidated by you or something" she looked up at me and smiled a small smile. "Thanks Sasuke…I should go later." She ran away and I smiled as thought back to what just happened.

**Me: I hope you like this chapter my characters are kind of ooc but hey they are good I guess.**

**Sasuke: you get my personality wrong so many times**

**Me: that's why I said ooc and so what I think this side of you is cute.**

**Gaara: why do you have it so I am attracted to the girl?**

**Me: there is going to be a 3-way triangle between who gets kira I wonder who it should be the possessive **


	28. Chapter 28

**i dont own naruto**

Kira was with Gaara in the training grounds blocking his latest attack "Come on Kira focus try to get past my barrier" Gaara says sending his sand to Kira weak point. She saw that coming and jumped out of the way.

"Good stay one step ahead of your opponent, this is going to be easier so you don't die." The two friends have been at it for hours and Gaara was teaching Kira. Then he tripped her before she could jump away.

"I think you have had enough training for today." He helps her up "Thanks Gaara I really appreciate this extra training you've been giving me" he nodded. "Would you care to join me in getting ramen with me?"

Gaara looked at her sadly "Aren't you worried about what the others think being around a monster will like me?" she hugged him. Gaara had grown accustomed to Kira hugging him a lot so he just accepted it and hugged her back.

"Gaara I don't think you're a monster I think your Gaara…you've been wrongly accused your life and I feel saddened by it" he patted her back as she snuggled into his chest "Dude…your nice and comfy can I keep you as my pillow?"

He chuckled "Maybe…I have to ask…why it is you're not scared of me? You saw what I can do yet you're not scared? Why?" she giggled and hugged him tighter.

"Because I think your cute, plus your supper sweet once you get past the cold demeanor. I really like hugging you haha." He smiled a small smile and hugged her back "I'm glad you think that."

She smiled and kissed his cheek then got up helping him up too

Gaara was happy he had Kira. **_She likes us_** Shukaku thought happily _yes…what is this feeling I'm having toward her?_ Gaara thought back.

**_Hmmm I think you are falling for her…_**Shukaku said happily _maybe, just maybe your right._

**_Of course I'm right! Shall we mate her then?_** He asks.

_Maybe let's see how things go._ They agreed on that.

**Kira's prov**

I was happy I got my training done with Gaara and the competition is tomorrow I can't wait! When walking I saw a certain someone I haven't seen in a while.

It was Sasuke, it seemed he was feeling better and looked ready. That was a good thing he would need all the training he could have to go up against Gaara and Shukaku.

Sasuke must have seen me looking at him and smirked at me then made his way over to me. "Hi Sasuke, how was your training?" I asked with a bright smile I was just in a great mood today and he couldn't ruin it.

"Fine I suppose how was yours?" I look away when walking "it was great" he fallowed me making sure I was by him. "I bother you that much that you leave me already?" I laughed.

"Actually no I was just going on a walk, I haven't been able to, training with Naruto and Gaara is really tough. Naruto has improved greatly." He nodded "And that Gaara guy?"

"I can't say much but all I can say is that you need all the training you got with Kakashi to fight Gaara he is a tough guy." He nodded "thanks for the information."

I nodded at him he seemed to be fallowing me again. "Why are you fallowing me?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"I'm not I just happen to be walking in the same direction as you."

"I see"

**Sasuke's pov **

I smiled to myself it was getting dark so my fan girls were all home it was just me and Kira I smirked at what I could do.

I have gotten immensely stronger and she will have to be impressed with what I could do now after my training.

She had a cold shiver run up her spine we stopped and looked at the sand forming around her neck. It turned into a necklace she smiled to herself. "Aww Gaara he's so sweet" I growled so that Gaara is trying to steal my girl well I think not Kira Hatake is mine and she is going to help rebuild my clan!

She looked up at me and had a weird expression on her beautiful face. "Sasuke are you okay?" I nodded she shrugged and went back to walking.

I fallowed her we walk in a complete silence for a while then she asks "How perverted was my brother?" I chuckled at the memories

"Before I forget you want to go on a date with me?" she looked at me wide eyes then she shakes her head. "Did Kakashi set you up for this?" I smirked.

"Yeah he said I would get a kick out of it. He was right you should have seen your face" she punched my shoulder. "Hey it was only a joke, don't hit me it was your brother's idea" I say to my defense.

She caught a glimpse of what was in my shirt pocket so I tucked it way. I then was tackled to the ground with her on top of me. This is a dream come true except we aren't together yet and she is not naked.

Hey I have to wonder I am a growing man and my love is straddling my waist with her legs she better not move or else she would feel my erection.

She pulls the book out of my pocket and reads a paragraph before looking down at me I had a faint blush on my cheeks "You got this from Kakashi didn't you?" I nodded she shrugged and put it back in my shirt "figures he would do that I wonder if he gave Naruto one as well?" she shifted a bit as I sat up.

If anyone had saw us they would have thought we were madly in love kids who needed to be with one another… well that's one of us so far.

"Don't know don't care." She must have felt me because she blushed a bright crimson red, it looked cute on her. "Sasuke I uh I think I should get up" she started to but I couldn't let her go so I grab he and hold her in place.

"Don't moves pretend you're in love with me" she was confused "just do it" she was still confused "how do I act that?" I rolled my eyes at her and kiss her she was shocked.

I knew Kiba was there so I smirked and held her face as I deepened the kiss she was resisting; I growled and nipped at her lip making her yelp I drove my tongue in her mouth. She didn't know what to do and I was okay with that I was able to do whatever to her.

Kiba grew sad and left with Akamaru a while ago but I kept her like that. She got the hang of it and returned my kiss a bit. My smirk grew as I pull her closer to me, her arms wrapped around my neck wanting more. I happily obliged kissed her with more passion.

I was so over joyed she was enjoying my kiss! _Yes! She likes my kiss!_ I thought happily holding her face her hands were running through my hair. We pulled back for air she was in a daze then she snapped back into reality and was shocked. "That was my first kiss!" she whispered yelled at me.

"It had to look convincing or they wouldn't leave me alone." I lied. She got off me and whipped her mouth. "But…it seemed you enjoyed my kiss"

"Yeah…well I…" she couldn't even speak. "You what? You like me?"

"wait…what? When did that become a part of this? I never said it"

"but you implied it" I said with a smirk getting up. "It wouldn't be the first time someone would have fallen for me"

She crossed her arms "I don't like you Sasuke you kissed me"

"Again to keep them away"

"Should have had another one" she says with a glare.

"No" I decided to kiss her again and then I left. I was so happy she returned my kiss! _I guess I can kiss her all the time now haha I doubt it but one can only dream. _I got a great idea and I can't wait to put it in action.

**So that's it for this chapter haha Sasuke and Kira had a moment how cute, same with Gaara and Kira. Oh I feel jealous Kira got to snuggle up to Gaara-kun I wove him and want to be her so badly! Haha well review please :D I'll get back to ya when finals are over wahoo 3 more days of school and I'm a senior! I cant believe it XD **


	29. Chapter 29

**i dont own naruto**

Sasuke's match was short, in a way, since it was interrupted when Gaara suddenly went into this sand dome and like morphed into a huge raccoon!

_"Freaking, I'm losing all my chakra holding this thing!" _Sasuke thought as he rammed his arm right into Gaara's sand dome.

So, of course, the eight Anbu's had to go and quickly dispatch the oncoming sound nins and some sand nins, while their leader, Orochimaru and the Sandiame fought.

Sasuke, on the other hand, raced after the vessel, which was chased closely behind by Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru. Kira was staying behind helping her brother.

Kakashi and Gai, again, were both having their contest, to see who was going to knock out the most men. Of course… Gai was ahead by one.

"Frickin'…. You suck, you know that!" Anko shouted as she punched a certain man in his head, with the said man flying through the air, his glasses shattered on the floor.

"ANKO! Less taunting and more killing!" gritted an irritated Ibiki from where he was fighting, which was on the ground with 9 people surrounded. One touch on their forehead and they're in Satan's mirror.

"Aye Eye, captain!"

People from around sweat dropped as they fought. The Sandiame, however, was not fairing so well. Since he withered from old age, his arms and legs are less agile now, thus him making slower movements and Orochimaru catching on. The large gorilla was summoned out now… but it wasn't turning the tables much.

"Hatake! Go out and find your team! They should be engaging battle with Suna's vessel now!" ordered Ibiki, as he swiped a whole column of people who were just standing there, waiting to be killed.

She nodded before tearing off into the woods, dabbing her injuries along the way.

"You…. Are the same as me. I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi, the crazy fox that tried to kill my village years ago."

Gaara's eyes widened considerably from where he was-on the ground.

"No. You liar. You are not the same as me. I've lived me life, treated as if I were nothing, hated at, used as a weapon. I live only to kill. I need to kill."

" We are the same! I'm just not like you because I managed to make some friends! But you can too! I'm you're friend! We both have demons! We both befriended Kira and were showed the love we needed when growing up! We're both the same!" Naruto shouted as he punched the ground, which wasn't much since his face was kissing the dirt.

Sasuke's eyes were slowly fluttering, before he shut his eyes tight from the brightness of Sakura's gruesome pink hair.

" Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura screamed, choking him with all her might. Sasuke shoved her off as he glanced around. They were on a tree, on a branch, and both he and Sakura were heavily injured, well… at least he think he was injured. Sasuke twitched his arm. "Ow". That stung him. Yep, he was definitely injured.

"What happened?" demanded Sasuke, ignoring the hurt look Sakura sent him before she told him.

"Well… you ran off against to fight that Gaara dude and both me and Naruto-baka chased after you… you fought him and you did a great job Sasuke-kun!"

"I meant, what happened when I was passed out?" Sasuke spat out.

"Nothing really good, actually. Stupid Naruto summoned up this big toad, I mean, it could've crushed us! And then he and the big red toad started fighting Gaara's demon… urgh…. Hand or something. After about 5 minutes of yelling and screaming, they both were knocked off those big animals and they fell to the ground. But who cares about that! All I care is that you did great!" Sakura smiled so wide that he was being blinded by it.

Sasuke impatiently shoved her off of him again as she tried to get closer, and watched as both Naruto and Gaara slowly got up with the help of Kira and hugged Gaara tightly telling him she was happy he was okay.

Sasuke sent his glare at both the males, but they didn't seem to notice. Sasuke walked over and helped her lift Naruto up, he was fast asleep, dreaming about happy things.

"Thanks?" she looked at him cautiously scared to know what he was planning.

She started to help heal Gaara with her water. "Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?" Kira had finished his healing and went to work on Naruto.

"Why did he fight to save this village? Isn't he the same as me?" Gaara asked, as he stared at the sleeping form of Naruto before glancing back at the girl in front of him.

" Well he is like you but he's lucky to have friends I mean look at him, the one glaring at you "she pointed at Sasuke, who just growled quietly before resuming back to his glaring, "… is one of Naruto's best friend. Not that he would ever admit it, though." By then, Naruto's eyes were fully shown; the blue orbs peering tentatively into red ones. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

They sat up and she punched his arm "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't scare me like that anymore! Naruto you know how much I care for you. If you had any more serious injuries you could have died… you too Gaara! I can't lose another person in my life it hurts to much just thinking of losing you guys!" She hugged Gaara and mumbled something.

"what did she say?" Sakura asks. "Not to get hurt anymore" Gaara says holding the girl to him.

"Yeah Naruto! Stop getting yourself hurt! Be more like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted from her side. What she didn't notice was that a large hand made from sand was forming behind her, and when she did turn around, she was already 3 feet under. Everyone turned to look at Gaara, whom just shrugged.

"She annoys me." The Konoha nins just nodded and went back to their conversation, not caring about what happened to Sakura. Kira hugged Gaara tighter with a smile on her face; they were interrupted by Temari's yelling.

"Little brother doesn't want to kill anymore!" for some reason, Temari did a happy dance. Kira slowly went over to Sasuke and started to heal him which made him smirk.

"What happened, Gaara?" his older brother asked. Gaara glanced back at Kira before saying, "She did it."

"what I do?" Kira asked from where she was standing, which was behind Sasuke, healing his arm from using too much chidoris. Gaara glared at the other teen before replying, "Nothing."

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a great time. His Kira was healing his arm, which meant touching him, which meant that he could feel her smooth fingertips running up his bandaged arm, and he could smirk smugly at the sand nin, who, by the way, glare was increasing by every minute.

Kira was scared to be around him he bothered her to no end, kisses her, haunts her dreams (Not really) and somehow gets her to heal him. _I seriously need to stop helping people so much._

"Done." she got up, and to their surprise, she whacked the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto's jaws dropped to the ground, before he gleefully did a happy dance while saying, "Yay! Kira hit Sasuke for being a jerk!"

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's rant.

"For being stupid enough to even use chidori! And making me have to heal you!" as Sasuke got scolded by Kira, the others watched in amusement. It was like watching a mom telling a child off from eating too much candy. Naruto, Temari and Kankurou muffled their laughter while Gaara's left eye twitched.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Sasuke tried to worm his way out of her rant, Wait, since when does Kira act like this toward Sasuke?

When Kira finally stopped she looked at Gaara and smiled at him he gave her a small smile in return.

"Kira can you get him to let me go?" Sakura asks/ begs. She nodded and goes over to Gaara and takes his hands in hers. "Gaara, I know she annoys you but you have to let my team mate free." He sighed but did so.

She kissed his cheek after having to get on her tippy toes. "Looks like Gaara got a girlfriend" Temari said in a sing song voice. Kira blushed and Gaara had a faint blush.

"Shut up I do not" he glared at his elder sister but she saw happiness in his eyes and smiled.

"we better abort our mission and tell what has happened." Gaara said to his siblings they nodded.

"I had so much fun fighting you. You're just lucky I was toying with you, Kira if you're ever in Suna look me up and we can spar." Smiled Temari as she waved her fan.

"Sure." Both the girls shook hands before they stepped back.

Kira walked over to Kankurou and glared at him "if you so ever hurt the boys I **will rip you to shreds slow and painfully**" Kankurou was practically fainting thinking _OMG! A female Gaara!_

Kira practically ran to Gaara and gave him a big hug Sasuke glared harder for touching his Kira. "I'll miss ya Gaara write to me okay?" he hugged her back and nodded "of course and you will write to me as well deal." She smiled and hugged him tighter "you bet!"

The two let go and smiled at each other "My little Kira's in love" Naruto said with a laugh to his voice Kira rolled her eyes at him and put an arm around his shoulder.

The three nins went off into the bushes, heading towards their comrades location, before leaving back into the Sand Village.

"you guys want ta get ramen?" Naruto cheered and went to the restaurant Kira saw Kakashi go to Hokage tower and snuck off with Naruto and Sasuke.

…

"…are you sure he's going to say yes?" a man, they recognized as Ibiki, asked.

"No, Jiraiya wouldn't want to… ask him." Anko ordered the man next to her as she slammed her fist on the hokage's desk. A handful of jounins and Anbu's were in the room.

"Hai." A jounin ninja said as he teleported out of the room. The others waited until he was gone before they released the breath they never knew they were holding.

" Now…. We need to get to business. Assuming that Jiraiya declines, who do we ask next?" Kakashi asked, with no orange booklet in sight.

"Well… there always was Tsunade-hime?" Anko said, her finger resting on her chin in a thoughtful way.

"Well… what if she says no?" Ibiki asked,

"Don't worry, if Jiraiya declines, I'll make sure Tsunade will become the-" and then there was silence. Sasuke strained his ears more to try and catch on what Kakashi was saying, but his ear was met with silence. Kira and Naruto turned to look at them, and both of them knew that they were in deep trouble. Before they could hightail out of there, the door slammed open and the purple-haired apprentice of Orochimaru stepped out, crackling her hands menacingly.

" Oh… It's you Three. Dorky, Emo boy, and Lover girl." Anko commented before she held the door wide open for the boys to step in. And they did, with everyone's eyes on them. Kira laughed nervously then glared at Anko.

Kakashi looked at Kira disapprovingly and continued. " Don't let the council member find out that we're looking for them. Then, Danzo will go berserk and try to kill us all."

"Understood." The other jounins nodded before they turned towards Naruto and Sasuke and Kira.

"Is there anything you guys want to know?" Kurenai asked, flipping her grayish black hair back.

"Yeah, um…. Where's Oji-san!" Naruto shouted, but as soon as he said that, Sasuke noticed something wrong. He saw how the jounins in the room looked to the older men and women shuffled uncertainly, before Kakashi quietly mumbled.

"The Hokage's dead, Naruto. I'm sorry Kira and Naruto."

A few seconds past in silence, before Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

"You're kidding right?" His voice coming out in a loud and desperate tone. "Right?" the information hit Kira like a ton of bricks she got up and ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Oh boy…" Kakashi said sadly about to go to her but Anko stopped him "Don't, she needs to be to herself for this." He nodded seeing as how she is a girl that she would know what to do.

Naruto looks at the shinobis faces it said it all. Naruto spun around and looked at everyone in the eye, all who flinched, away, not able to handle the innocence of his crystal blue eyes.

So he ran as well, out of the Hokage's room, past the ramen stand, and into the forest, where he took out all his anger and sadness on an oak tree.

"The Hokage is really dead?" Sasuke asked quietly, looking at Kakashi.

"Hai." Kakashi's face was visibly saddened, even though half of it was covered, His eye, that usually was in the upside down smiley face was cast down, looking on the ground, cold.

"Who's going to be the 5th?" This time, Anko answered.

"We haven't decided yet. It will be one of the Sannins, either Jiriaya or Tsunade." Just then, the man from before that was sent to contact Jiraiya came in, along with the older hermit himself. Jiraiya sat himself down on the windowsill and skipped the pleasantries.

"So, what's the plan?" He inquired, staring at all of them, before dropping his gaze onto Sasuke. Kakashi noticed this and whispered, "Sasuke, leave. This is our business." Sasuke looked at his sensei.

Sasuke nodded and left, decided that it was best to spy at Naruto, in case he did anything stupid.

Sasuke followed Naruto all the way to a large forest. Sasuke recognized this forest as the same one he used to train in-before his brother killed everyone.

Now, Sasuke just continued training by the lake where he first learned Katon. He saw Naruto by the trees, beating the crap out of himself as he started smashing the tree with all his might.

Sasuke gotta admit, though, that Naruto had gotten stronger. It only took about 5 hits before Naruto smashed down the whole trunk of the tree.

Sasuke was amazed; Naruto wasn't using any chakra at all! So, Sasuke strode silently along until he was about 3 yards away from Naruto, and picked out a tree.

He got into a stance very much like Naruto's, before he started attacking the tree. Naruto just glanced at him before he continued doing what he was doing.

Naruto, inside, was filled with gratitude as he heard Sasuke train beside him. Sasuke was helping him release the anger he couldn't release just by hitting a tree. The rivalry between Sasuke and him were too great! After 10 minutes of hard-core hitting, the two of them finally stopped and rested for a while.

"Oi, Teme." Naruto pants out, as they leaned against the trunk of the tree they had half beaten to death. It was now limped in half.

"Hn."

"Arigatou." Naruto said, before he and Sasuke got up from the tree and walked away, each of them… for some reason, going in the same direction towards the same destination. Then Naruto stopped. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Hey teme where's Kira?" his eyes widened "I don't know… come on let's find her."

**Oooo what happened to Kira is she okay? Did something bad happen? Review and tell me what you think sorry about last one I meant it to be this one but for some reason it wasn't so again thanks :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back and here's the next one. Please review more okay. If I don't get at least five reviews on this chapter I wont update and trust me I really want write more.**

**Kira**

Kira was by the lake hugging her knee's gazing at the water thinking of things._i cant believe he's dead. Great just great I lost another person in my life…Anko is right I love people to much _she thought as she clawed at her head and punches a tree.

"Why do I have to care for every single freaking person!" she say punching a tree. "Kira? Oh thank god we were worried about you" Naruto says running over to her. She looked at them both and saw both of them covered in sweat, with various pieces of leaves and twigs stuck to their hair and clothing.

"Hey guys? What are you two doing here?" she asked. The noticed the new marks on her head and grew worried as they saw a small cut.

"we were looking for you are you okay?" she nodded and hugged her knee's Sasuke looked at her hands and grabbed her wrist making her fallow him. "Hey what are you doing let me go!" she yelled.

"Shut up and just come on" Naruto fallowed them till they were at the Uchiha compound he dragged her into the house and took her to the sink and washed the blood off her hands. Kira looked at him confused "thank you…"

"didn't I say to be quiet" he growled out her. Kira was shocked she never had Sasuke be so mean to her. She glared at him and took her hands back. He glared at her and grabbed her wrists in a vise like grip and continued till they were clean.

"I don't need you to wash my hands because there is a cut I am **not** a child." He rolled his eyes at her and looked at her eyes.

Kira rolled her eyes and forced herself to thank him "Thank you Uchiha-san" he nodded. Kira had been thinking of the kiss for a while and had to ask. "Uchiha?" he rose a brow at her.

"What Hatake?" she gulped and asked "Why did you kiss me like you did?"

He rolled his eyes "I thought I told you why, I had to make it convincing" she gave him a bored moment. "yes but you put something into it…couldn't you have just faked it?"

"No" and the two left the bathroom "Wow you two took forever." Naruto said with a chuckle "Come on lets get our ramen now." They nodded and left.

"Um… why are you guys eating like that?" asked Kira, as she watched the two.

"Must eat… must beat teme! Grow stronger!" said Naruto as he wolf down some of the ramen like it was his last meal.

"What he said." Was all she got from Sasuke as he continued eating at the same rate as Naruto. She rolled her eyes at them with a small smile. _Boys_

**So what do you think if I messed up or you don't understand please tell me I will be sure to fix it, oh and just to let you know kira isn't used to guys wanting her and whenever she 'dreams' of Sasuke she is starting to enjoy his company she is still a bit scared to be around him but she likes Gaara right now and Sasuke is trying to get rid of that. Does that make sense? tell me if it didn't love reviews. Again Five reviews or I don't write the next chapter and that's final.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm just skipping to when Sasuke is with Orochimaru's henchmen.**

**Kira's prov**

I was walking through out town this night I got a bad feeling. Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight I sighed "Whats up with Sasuke? he acting so weird" I walked around the corner and gasp I saw Orochimaru's henchmen talking with Sasuke

I gasped _whats going on? Why is Sasuke talking to them? _I couldn't hear them that well but I think they asked him to join them? _Would Sasuke be stupid enough to join him?_

They looked in my direction i epped and started to run away but Sasuke grabbed me from behind "Never would have guessed you would spy on me" he had that stupid smirk on his face I glare at him.

"I never would have thought you would even consider working for him." He frowned "come with me" he took my hand and dragged me to his house I was used to being there "Listen…I don't know if I will or not so don't worry about it."

I sighed and looked at our conjoined hands he wouldn't let go so I delt with it. I had to admit I really did like being with him, he was cute, funny, smart, and so much more.

I felt like he liked me but I never would know considering if I ever asked him he would always blow it off as if I never said anything. I don't really care anymore, he was looking in my eyes and leaned toward me.

I looked up at him and stared at him "Sasuke…" he put a finger to my lips "Don't talk…please just let me do this" my eyes widened as he held my face I touched his hand. _why wont he just kiss me already?_

I couldn't take it anymore and kissed him he seemed shocked but smiled and held me to him my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I mean come on he kept flirting with me and kissing me that I just fell for him in a way.

I don't know if I fully like him or not but I'm slowly starting to like him. I felt him smile into the kiss. I pull back and hug him tightly "Sasuke… please don't make the wrong choice." He was shocked but smiled at me.

"Kira…you have to understand what I do I will always have a reason for it." I looked down sad he lifted my chin and kissed my head "don't be sad I like you happy and full of life…" I smiled and hug him.

"I have to go…I'll see you soon okay?" he nodded I saw sadness in his eyes even when he put on a fake smile. "Alright Kira" I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek "Please choose right Sasuke thats all I want."

He hugged me tighter "Kira…if I did join Orochimaru…would you…would you still care for me?" I nodded my eyes tight snuggling into his chest. "yes. Sure you're a pain sometimes but I cant help but worry for you. Orochimaru isn't the place where you should be Sasuke…" his chin rested on my head.

"And where do I belong…I know this may sound cheesy but…Kira"

"Yeah?" he kissed me with so much passion in it and love that I melted. "I like you Kira…I like you a lot" I was shocked but smiled at him "you do?" he nodded "I know you don't like me the way I like you…and I really want you to."

He took my silence as to the fact I was uncomfortable and took me home. "Bye Sasuke…" he kissed me fiercely then left.

It hurt that wasn't like the others it was more hate than before. I sighed and went to bed.

I woke up the next day with a pounding on my door I got up in my night shirt and opened the door "What?" the guys blushed it was Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji. "Whats up?"

"Sasuke's gone missing. We think…" I grew mad and ran back in the house and grabbed pants "What are you waiting for lets go" they nodded and we ran to the gate but once we made it two steps Sakura came.

She started to ball out crying begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back. "Don't worry Sakura. We'll bring him back. This I swear" Naruto said giving her the thumbs up.

When we found the four henchmen we got trapped in a prison "Its draining our charka" I grould and punched the wall. It had no effect. Naruto and Kiba started bad mouthing Chouji for eating but I figured out what he was doing and smiled at him.

"hey shut up stop being mean to Chouji!" I defended him Shikamaru smiled at me with Chouji.

"How cant we everywhere we go fat ass always has to have food."kiba yelled in my face I got in his and glared at him "Kiba you can be such an idiot sometimes!"

"I am not! Why the hell are you here anyway we can take care of this mission!"

"In case you haven't realized I can heal every single one of you if you get hurt and I may be able to get Sasuke back!"

"You just want him back because you like him!"

"I do not! And even if I did then I wouldn't be able to come! If I did like Sasuke than it would interfere in my work"

"She's right the reason I brought her along was because she is strong, can heal us, and doesn't like Sasuke." shikamaru said logically

"So who do you like?" I blushed at all the stares "Why does this have to be about me?"

"Because I want to go out with you" Kiba yells crossing his arms I was shocked "I think its fair to say we all do…well not Naruto" he continues. I blushed at the guys looking at me.

"Seriously im not even that cute! Wait aren't we supposed to get out of here?" Shikamaru nodded at Chouji and we busted out I smiled and hugged Shikamaru "Your so smart!" he blushed.

I let go Chouji stayed behind and fought the fat one who was eating our charka. Next was Neji who was fighting a 4 armed spider guy. We lost Kiba and Akamaru after we got Sasuke who was in a coffin.

We lost the coffin to a guy named Kimimaru who used his bones to attack us! Lee saved us after Sasuke got free so me and Naruto ran after him we stopped at the final gate where Naruto and Sasuke had a fight.

I growled as Sasuke used my attack on Naruto "Hey!" I ran at him fighting him he trapped me so my back was to his chest and me arms were hugging me. "Don't fight me Kira…you wont win."

I felt my self start to cry I thrashed against him "Sasuke why…why did you do it?"

"I need to get stronger to kill Itachi" he tells me his chin on my head "SO you join Orochimaru? He killed the 3rd Hokage! He will only use you!"

"I thought you said you would still care for me even if I joined Orochimaru?" he tightened his grip on me. "I would… just stop Sasuke come home with me…"

"I cant I already have decided to join him and he wants you to join him as well. Join us Kira you don't have to play ninja anymore, you will be a ninja…" he starts but I stop him by thrashing around.

"SASUKE! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Playing ninja? We are ninja's no matter where we are! I will not join Orochimaru and I will kill him for taking you. I don't know why or how you did it but I somehow fell for you I like you okay happy you did it, now you do something like this? What happened to the Sasuke I was with last night?"

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me I bit his tongue and got myself free. "That hurt!" he yelled at me. "I will not stand for the girl I love to fight me. I'll kill you if you even try; so stay out of this! And to make sure you don't…" he shot a wire at me so I was tied to a rock.

"Let me go!" I yell, I felt the wire scrapping into my arm I can feel the wire braking my brachial artery I wince at the pain but growl at him. I was forced to watch Sasuke and Naruto fight Naruto's demon got free and he was fighting still.

Sasuke left before Kakashi came he untied me. I was bleeding profoundly "Kakashi…"I passed out.

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed "Welcome back sunshine" I turned to see Kakashi reading his book he looked as if he hadn't slept in a while. "How long have I been out?" I asked confused I try to sit up and wince as I felt a shot of pain shoot through my arm.

"Easy now" he helps my sit up and adjust my arm in the sling. "you've been out for a while now. When I found you, you were tied to a rock the wire cutting into your brachial artery making you pass out from blood loss…if we didn't get you here in time you would have died."

I was shocked "What?" he hugged me to him "I was so worried about you…now I know how you feel." I smiled at him and hug him tightly careful of my arm. "I'm sorry Kakashi" he kissed my head.

"It's okay I know the risks but I still worry about you." I lay back down and look at him "Go home you need your rest" he nodded and kissed my head. "Alright bye I'll be back later to pick you up." I nodded and watched him poof away.

I got out of bed and walked to Naruto's room and cover my mouth as tears spill. Shikamaru and Naruto look at me "Hey Kira…why so sad?"

"Look at you! I couldn't even help as you two fought" he looked at my arm "you kidding you almost died!"

"So? I feel awful that I couldn't do anything that I was taken down so easily." Naruto motioned for me to sit next to him I did and he hugged me "I'm okay Kira, see im alive" I snuggled into his chest and hug him "but look at you"

He smiled a small smile and hugged me. I pull back and hug Shikamaru "I'm glad your okay" he smiled and hugged me. "thanks Kira" I kissed his cheek and pull back "you're a great leader" he blushed.

I sat on the bed and looked at my arm "so what about the others are they okay?" he nodded "Chouji and Neji are fine." I smiled "What about Kiba and Akamaru?"

"His sister is taking care of Kiba and Akamaru…there down the hall if you want to see them" I nodded and got up "I'll be back okay Naruto"

He nodded and I went to Kiba's room. "Hey Kira" I walk over to him "What happened to your arm?"

I look at it "Um when fighting Sasuke he tied me to a rock and the wire cut my brachial artery…I couldn't even do anything." He scooted over and I sat on the bed with him Akamaru sitting by my feet.

"Hey let me heal you…" he was going to protest put I already have my hand on his wound "Kira…" I kissed his cheek "It's the least I can do" he smiled and let me. "you need to rest for about a day but you'll be fine."

"thank you..." I hug him then go to Akamaru "hey Akamaru this is going to help okay" he nodded and i healed him he got up and licked my face I smiled and kissed his head. "my little Akamaru" Kiba smiled and held me to him.

"How did you make it back?" he smiled and told me about how the sand siblings made it and protected him Shikamaru and Lee. "Really?" he nodded.

"Kiba I gotta go I'll see you soon okay?" he nodded I kissed his cheek and left the room looking for Gaara I smiled when I saw him back in my room "Hey" he looked at me and smiled a small smile.

I ran over to him and hug him. He hugged me back I wince from my arm "Sorry" he backed away he looked sad I went after him and hug him "Hey! You didn't do anything so don't leave me…please don't leave me too." He hugged me being cautious of my arm.

"Kira…" I hug him tightly and let a tear fall. "Why are you crying?" I whipped it away "I missed you."

He smiled and held my face I smiled and touched his hand "I missed you too" I felt him give me a sweet kiss I smiled and kissed him back. A memory of me and Sasuke kissing flashed behind my eyes.

_No! Sasuke left…Gaara likes you and you like him back._ We pull back and he smiled at me "you're the first girl who isn't afraid of me" I smiled at him "Yeah because I like you" he smiled and linked our hands "I like you too"

Kakashi po ofed back in and we jumped away. "I told you I'd be back to pick you up…and he is?" he looked at Gaara with a glare.

"This is Suboku no Gaara my uh…" he cut me off "Boyfriend" I smiled at him as he held me to him.

**Oooh what will Kakashi do now? Review and tell me what you think will happen :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back and I love your reviews X) I feel special anyway I hope you like this chapter. Oh I've noticed in my chapters it says the letter J well just letting you know it's supposed to be a smiley face not J just clearing things up.**

"boyfriend?" Kakashi asked. Gaara nodded then held Kira to him "Kira a word please." She nodded and fallowed Kakashi out the door. "So you have a boyfriend?" she shrugged.

"I guess." He smiled "Finally. He better treat you right now." She giggled "Kakashi you know I can defend myself from him." He ruffled my hair. She fixed her hair and walked back to Gaara "You okay?"

She nodded "Yeah Kakashi just needs to threaten you to treat me right then we can really go out." He nodded "So you really want to go out?" she nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

She kissed him happily he held her to him as he kissed him. "Kira I like it how you get me." she smiled "of course I get you." I kissed him.

We walk to Naruto and his room and I sat him on the bed "Rest you." He smiled and pulled me in his lap Naruto laughed when he saw me with Gaara.

"Kira your with Gaara? Wow nice." I smiled "yeah I like him a lot. I mean look at him." Gaara had a slight blush but he smiled. "Kira I'm going to go train with Pervy sage for a while…" I grew sad.

"you are? Oh I'm going to miss you so much." Gaara knew I loved Naruto as a brother but was very clingy. "I know… that's why your coming with me." I smiled widely and hugged him tightly "really? Sweet!"

"Well that's up to her now." Master Jiraiya says from the window. I look at him and nodded "Hey you might as well train us both. I'll be with Naruto no matter what. Besides I think I might be able to help protect him from the Akatsuki."

He sighed "I agree but the Akatsuki is after you as well Kira." I smirk "Yeah but they have to get me first which will be hard considering how stubborn I am." Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Alright than it's settled you must pack your things and be ready when we leave. Both of you." We nodded. I hugged Gaara and kissed his cheek "I learned a new Jutsu that I want to do with you."

"And that is?" I smirked "Telepathy. I was reading through a couple of scrolls and it taught me how to do telepathy with whoever I wanted." Master Jiraiya was shocked "That's a forbidden Jutsu. Anyone who has tried it has died. You two kids are unbelievable." He said with a smirk.

I laughed a bit. "Hopefully I can still advance my healing ability's while were gone who knows what Naruto will do to himself." Master Jiraiya gave me a reassuring smile "You will. Knowing what Naruto has told me. your head will be in the books nonstop at night."

I smiled and nodded "Yup I just like to read." He nodded.

"Alright rest up you two. Kira I will talk it over with Kakashi." I nodded and watched him leave. Gaara walked me to my room and made me rest I kissed him before he left he smiled and returned my kiss.

"Let me preform the jutsu on myself first." He nodded I did my hand signals and tested it on Gaara _"pst Gaara can you hear me?" _he nodded with a smile _'oh course I can. Now get some rest.' _I sighed but nodded, he kissed me good bye and left.

**Two years later**

Me, Master Jiraiya, and Naruto haven't been home for three years and we just entered the village. I laughed a bit when Naruto was at the top of a pole looking at the village saying it hasn't changed a bit."

I had one of the Icha Icha Paradise books the third one and I had to say it was okay and Master Jiraiya is a PERVERT! "Rotten kid. He wouldn't understand the beauty of that book. Its still an unreleased rare item too…"

He says to himself. "Actually Master Jiraiya its known for him to not like books." I say walking with him. "Well at least you know what beauty of the story." I laughed "What will Kakashi think when he realizes that you gave his little sister a sex book?"

He rolled his eyes "He will be fine with it." I shrug. "So what do you think of it? Do you need an extra copy of the fourth?" I nodded "not yet I'm on chapter five of the third book." He nodded "I'll just steal the book from Kakashi." He laughed I put the book away and ran to catch up with Naruto.

He was running strait to Ichiraku's. "As promised. I leave Naruto and Kira back in your care." Kakashi just glanced at him. "I fear the Akatsuki has been growing impatient…they may make an attempt on them soon… I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I can…"

**With Naruto**

We ran into Sakura and Konohamaru. "Sakura –chan?" she turned around and looked at us shocked "eh? Naruto?! Kira?!" I smiled at her she frowned at me but then smiled again. "How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now?"

I laughed a bit and nodded "You look fine! you haven't changed at all!" she hit Naruto on the head "you still don't understand a woman's mind. And yet you've been living with Kira this whole time." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Ignore him Sakura-Chan you look amazing more beautiful than ever." She smiled and hugged me.

"You've gotten taller than me… and your bigger than mine." She said with a blush. I blushed a bit as well "Yeah…" she smiled at us. I tapped into Sakura's mind '_hmmm Naruto and Kira became so much stronger since I last saw them together, and so much happier.'_ I smiled at her.

"Naruto-Nichan!" Konohamaru yelled we all looked at him Master Jiraiya's eyes went wide I laughed a bit "Sexy no Jutsu!" Konohamaru was a sexy naked woman. He then turned back "How was that?! A real drool of a jutsu wasn't it?!" he was happy.

"Konohamaru I'm sorry but I'm not a kid any more. From now on you shouldn't use that jutsu either…" Konohamaru was shocked I knew what was coming and smirked. "SUCH A JUTSU IS NOW MEDIOCRE, KONOHAMARU! BEHOLD! THE NEW PERVERTED NIN-JUTSU I'VE BEEN DEVEOLPING! HERE WE GOOOO!"

Sakura had a smile on her face till she bashed Naruto in the face sending him flying backwords "Perverted Ninjutsu?! You idiot!" we all had a sweat drop. I glance at Master Jiraiya "I blame you for that."

"I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you in two years and within two minutes you jump strait into that! Idiot!" I sighed and glanced at Konohamaru he was terrified! I hugged him to me.

"Hey, Hey Sakura calm down… Konohamaru here is terrified!" Kakashi said motioning to Konohamaru who was pale in my arms.

"Jiraiya…Naruto…has grown more and more like you in these past two years hasn't he?" Lady Tsunade said walking up to us. "Hello Lady Tsunade long time no see." I smiled at her, she looked just as beautiful as I left.

I smirked me Naruto and Sakura have to get the bells like before.**(A/NI'm not going to go into that much detail on the fight alright its just to troublesome)**

We got the bells the by Kakashi's weakness. The book I knew Naruto was smart. After we left me and Naruto's stomachs growled. "Right it will be Kakashi sensei's treat." I smiled at him "Sorry but I have to make up lost time with my little sister." And he pulled me away.

"Really what do you have to do?" he smirked "I have to make a list of formations of the new teams." I nodded "Thought so." He smiled and hugged me a bit "I really have missed you." I return the half hug. "I missed you too."

I decided to talk to Gaara _"hey Gaara how are you?" _

'_I miss you. I'm outside thinking about when I can see you again.' _I blushed a bit but smiled.

"_I miss you too Gaara-kun. How's being the Kazekage? Is it hard?" _

'_at times but its kind of boring nothing really to do lots of paper work… I have to go I have a meeting to attend to.'_

"_Alright Gaara. I'll talk to you later alright?" _

'_of course Kira come to Suna soon so I can hold you in my arms again.'_

I smiled _"alright talk to you in a bit." _I ended the telepathy and hugged myself "How was who ever you were talking to." I was shocked "How did you?"

"Two reasons I know. One: I'm your elder brother its my job to know and two: Master Jiraiya told me about it." I nodded and smiled "Gaara is fine I miss him." He smiled under his mask. "I know you do but he is the Kazekage and is busy."

"I know." We made it to our apartment and I went to my room and saw it was a bit dusty. "you cleaned it?" he nodded "had to when I was cleaning the place." I nodded and sat my stuff down. And made us food.

"Thanks." I smiled and sat on the couch and was reading my book "since when do you read it?" I blushed a bit "Um I was really bored one night and I saw Master Jiraiya working on his book and he gave me the originals so I wasn't to bored."

He nodded "Remind me to kill Jiraiya." I giggled a bit. I went to sleep.

**That's it for this chapter hope you like it :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Im back thanks for the reviews and again sorry for my grammar I really need help if I could get a beta reader then things would go a lot more smoothly anyway on with the story.**

I awoke that night breathing franticly. I had a nightmare. You see it was about Gaara. I was worried for him, so just to be safe I tried to talk to him. _"um Gaara-kun I'm sorry that it's so late, but are you okay?" _There was no answer and I grew worried.

'Maybe he's just really busy and cant talk…but its 3 in the morning. I hope he's okay…' I got out of bed and got some relaxing tea. I sighed in contempt and smiled as the tea relaxed me. Yet something in the back of my mind was telling me something was wrong.

I put it aside and went to bed. When I awoke again I saw Kakashi in his room filling out the paper work. I rolled my eyes and went to go meet up with Naruto and Sakura.

We talked till Kakashi got to us. "Your late!" Naruto yelled at him. "Well this time I was delayed by filling out the paperwork for the new team…" he said dryly like usual. "Today we start our first mission as a new team! Be enthusiastic! Kakashi sensei you've always been like that for ages!" Naruto complained.

I giggled at this. "Oh let it go! There's nothing he can do about the fact that he has a face devoid of any enthusiasm!" Sakura yelled I giggled again _'I'm losing my dignity aren't I?' _my brother thought.

"Actually Sakura there is one thing that my big brother gets enthusiastic about."

She nodded "Right his weird perverted books." I nodded, he snapped his fingers. "Thank you for reminding me. Now I can kill Jiraiya for letting you read that stuff." I blushed a bit. Kakashi looked to the sky and was shocked.

We went to see the Hokage and saw Iruka sensei. Naruto was complaining about another wimpy mission; I was with him but kept quiet. "gah… Naruto you haven't mentally matured at all have you?" Iruka sensei says annoyed and about to yell at him.

"Sor-Sorry sensei! I'll sort him out!" It seems Sakura has put Naruto in a head lock. I rolled my eyes at them. "The third was more…sensible…" Naruto muttered. I smack my head "Huh?! What did you say?!" Lady Tsunade yelled.

Sakura was now beating Naruto up. "FIFTH!" We all heard the door bust open and a woman ran in. "What is it? You are so loud…" my eyes widened at what she said "The sands Kazekage has been taken by an organization called the Akatsuki! We just received the message!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled as both Sakura and Naruto gasped. Lady Tsunade read the letter then said we would go to the sand and tell Kohana what happened. After that we follow orders of the sand and back them up.

We ran across Master Jiraiya "Yo! Going on a mission eh Naruto? Kira?" Naruto yelled "Ossu" (yes sir) "Um more importantly Tsunade something terrible has happened." He began "The sands Kazekage…I know…"

She pointed at us. "I'm about to send these guys off there now." Jiraiya whispered in her ear, "You do know about the things between the Akatsuki and those two right?" he pointed to me and Naruto.

My mind was going haywire I needed to get to Suna fast. My boyfriend was in trouble! "Naruto, Kira come here a sec." We did. "Be careful when it comes to the Akatsuki." Naruto grew mad and clenched his fists.

"They've got something against us so this time were going after them!" He growled. "Yeah you both have gotten a lot stronger and all but if you feel as though you're about to lose control, get a grip on yourself or you'll mess up. Becoming hot headed too fast is your bad habit. Kira, I need you to help him with that."

I nodded "Alright." He turned to us again. "Naruto, Kira I know you both know this but don't use that jutsu." We nodded. "I know…" Jiraiya walked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, they're all yours."

"Yeah…" he punched Jiraiya in the jaw. "That's for giving her the book to read." He laughed. Me, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura set off to Suna. We came across Temari and we continued our journey with her.

Me and Naruto were in the lead. "Naruto, Kira. Just because I said to hurry I didn't mean to split up the team. Don't get so heated. Didn't Jiraiya sama just tell you both that?" we growled "I can't stand it!" I say.

"Even I know why they're after Me, Gaara, and Kira! You still don't know do you Sakura chan?" She was sad. "Inside me is sealed the demon fox Kyuubi." I clenched my fists "I have the hybrid demon dragon in me." I say mad.

"We have monsters in us. That's what their after!" Naruto said, I continued. "That's why we can't stand it! Just seeing us as monsters, I can't stand them just looking at us whatever they feel like." I yelled.

"We are the exact same, he was fighting! He was lonelier than I was!" I clutched my chest. "He was treated wrongly his whole life…Me and Gaara were close…When I first started dating him, I was happy that I could make him feel less lonely." I paused.

I took a deep breath to not cry. "I love him… I will get him back even if it kills me." I yell going faster. "Why is it always him?! alone! That has to be such a hard role! Always him alone?!" I hear Naruto yell.

"Kira you were the first person he ever cared for." Temari said with a small smile. It warmed my heart. "I'm glad… Now I will not stop till I have my Gaara-kun back in my arms!" we ran faster than ever.

**Hope you liked this chapter reviews are amazing kay X)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews XD I love them you all are so awesome!**

**In Suna's hospital**

"I'll examine him and take care of the poison." I said running with the medical nin. We walked in and an old lady started to attack my brother. I was glad Naruto protected him. She said something about a white fang.

"Who's the white fang?" I asked as Sakura laid her head on Kankurou's chest. I nodded at her and rested my hands on his chest. "Hold him down now!" I was able to extract the poison quickly and repopulate his blood cells that had been destroyed.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and told Sakura "I need you to gather up enough herbs to make an antidote. He needs it as fast as possible. Do you think you can manage?" she smirked "Of course I can!" I nodded and watched her leave with the medical nins.

I faced Naruto and Kakashi. "Well the white fang was our father Kira." My eyes widened. "Really?" he nodded.

Kakashi sent the dogs to find the Akatsuki. Soon we got a map and Kankurou asked us to save Gaara. We of course would. Lady Chiyo joined our team and we were running in the forest as fast as possible.

While running I clutched my head a bit. "Are you okay Kira?" I nodded and ignored the pain "I just got a bad feeling."

Well when he was up we were running at our fullest speed. Unfortunately for us we ran across Itachi. "Shit!" I yelled he smirked at me and Naruto. My brain started to hurt I gasped and fell to my knees "KIRA!" Naruto was by my side as I clutched my head.

"Ah what are you doing to him?" I say clutching my head he raised a delicate brow "it seems you feel his pain interesting." I growled at him. I slowly rose to my feet "Kira…" I stopped Naruto.

"I'm fine we just need to get to Gaara fast." He nodded **(a/n: sorry if it seems I'm rushing I just really want to get to Gaara.)** I noticed Naruto having trouble and figured Itachi had put him under a genjutsu and grabbed his hand he was released and looked at me thankfully.

"I'm afraid to know what you saw." I say aloud "Naruto I'll show you how to do it." Kakashi says standing in front of him we all dodged the fire ball jutsu. I then snapped my fingers but Kakashi must have known my idea.

"Kira don't even think about it." I pouted at him. "there goes my idea." I muttered watching Naruto do the rasengan with his clone and saw Itachi smirk. Right when it hit he turned into someone else.

"Was it their jutsu? Or what?" Sakura says "I had a bad feeling about in the middle…" Kakashi admits to us. I watched them talk and clutched my head I whimpered in pain. "Kira…" Naruto holds me to him.

I hug him as a tear falls "Perhaps they wish to use the 'one tail' Shukaku to make a new Jinchuuriki." Lady Chiyo says aloud. "There's no time then we must hurry to save Gaara…" my brother states.

"Jin…chuu...riki?" Sakura asks confused. "Like I said…since the bijuu have incredible power every country wanted to use them for military affairs…A 'Jinchuuriki' is so to speak is something that controls power." Lady Chiyo explains.

"…but you said before that nobody could control that power." Sakura shouted. I mean yeah it is confusing to me and I am one! "that is how it is, yes…but still, over time people have tried to control that power…by sealing the bijuu into humans." I was shocked along with Naruto and Sakura.

"by doing that the power of the bijuu is compressed and that power can be directed." Me and Naruto both look down my seal was on my stomach like Naruto. "And the one the bijuu is sealed in them…that is to say people like Gaara… were called Jinchuuriki."

Sakura's lip started to quiver "these Jinchuurikis were used for war weren't they?" Sakura asks quietly. "That's right." She then yelled "Then! The ones made into Jinchuurikis…" it went silent. "how do you remove a bijuu?" we looked shocked at Sakura. What is she saying?

"If for even an instant, a sealing jutsu which releases the exact amount of power to match up with the bijuus is used…that takes a considerable amount of time. But if that were to be done, the Jinchuuriki…" I saw memories flash through her head.

"you mean…" I spoke up my voice barely above a whisper "Death…" Lady Chiyo looked depressed "yes." She took a deep breath "if the bijuu is extracted then that Jinchuuriki will die…the two I mentioned before apart from Gaara had the Shukaku extracted from them their bodies, and caused their deaths…"

Sakura let a tear fall. "You're always being moved to tears Sakura-chan…I told you not to worry." I was holding back my tears." And couldn't help the one fall. "Naruto…you can't help her from the tears it means she cares." I say sadly.

Naruto hugged me tightly "I promised you Kira I would get him back for you…I don't go back on my word." I smiled sadly at him "I know Naruto…but I won't feel any better until we have Gaara back."

I knew what Sakura was going to say and nodded at her she cared for me and Naruto very much. We set out when it got dark we rested a bit, well they did I was too busy thinking of what to do. "Kira get some rest."

I glance at Kakashi and look to the sky "I can't I'm too worried. I hope we make it in time." He nodded "I hope we do too. I know how you care so much for him." I nodded.

**In Gaara's mind**

Gaara saw a hand _'who is it? This hand? What is it? Is it my hand? Have I ever become an existence needed by anyone?_ Gaara then saw a figure in the distance. _'What? What is that? Is that me…that is the me who wanted to be needed by someone.'_

'_why do it want this? Those eyes…that nose…that mouth…why…why is that Gaara…I was inside that…no…what was I originally? It just shared a consciousness with me…what is it originally? A mere small sensation.'_

**Back to team Kakashi**

Me and Naruto were in the lead again rushing to get to Gaara my red eyes glowing brightly I learned to accept my demon and we became one meaning I got her powers without injuring my body like Naruto.

Back to the task at hand we were running faster and faster "why are those two children wanting to…go so far to saving Gaara, who's not even of their village?" I hear Lady Chiyo ask. I ignored her and went faster.

"Moreover what could?" Lady Chiyo started but Kakashi spoke "they are both Jinchuurikis. The Kyuubi is sealed within him, and the hybrid dragon demon is within my sister." She was shocked so Kakashi explained why Naruto is going so far.

"I see…but why the girl?" he sighed "like Naruto she understands the pain… I haven't always been the best of a brother I neglected her when growing up and caused her to grow up herself until I saw her as my sister when she was crying over me being missing for a week… I saw she was my sister and not a monster…Kira is also going after Gaara because Kira loves him, she has been dating Gaara for about two years now."

She was shocked about this as well then was depressed "I was the one who used the jutsu and sealed Shukaku into Gaara…I did it to protect the village but the result was that it caused hardship for the village…and without trusting the alliances, a village we avoided is currently trying to save us.

…What is done was probably entirely mistaken…furthermore I've gotten senile, to the point where I give up easily." She looked at me and Sakura "youth is something that holds possibility's…I'm envious."

"Hey, Hey you've still got a way to go from here and your young enough aren't you?" I heard her laugh "Well than maybe this senile fool like me has some ability."

We made it to the barrier and saw team Gai I smiled at Neji "hey guys." He blushed a bit at me. "Kira it's good to see you again." I smiled at him we talked about the five point barrier it was settled that Team Gai would get the seals scattered around while we took care of the Akatsuki in the meantime.

When the barrier was down Sakura broke the rock into pieces I was shocked at her strength "Dude! You're stronger than I remember!" she laughed at me "No time to laugh we can talk later now let's save your future hubby." Sakura says getting serious.

I blushed and gathered my water around me we ran in and gasped "Gaara!" I yelled only to see that the blonde was sitting on him. I glare at him "get your fat ass off him!" I yelled Naruto growled and yelled. "You bastards! I'll smash you to pieces!"

"Those two" the man in puppet suit I think? It was hard to tell it was ugly that's all I can say. "well seems like it…mm" I clutched my head in pain "Ah!" I start to claw at it causing blood to spill.

Naruto looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Kira!" I growled and felt my wings about to erupt I hunch over and feel them escape "you have wings?" I glance at the spiked wings and smirked "no. she has no wings yet I do."

Naruto paled "shit." The fangs escaped, along with the claws, my once red eyes were now glowing red. "give us back Gaara before we rip you to pieces before making you beg for death!" the one smirked.

"well that's one way of telling us who is the female Jinchuuriki don't you think Sasori my man?" Naruto grabbed my arm causing me to return back to normal "wha happen?" he smiled at me sadly "she broke free."

I smack my head "damn me and my anger…why the hell are you sitting on him?! haven't you caused him enough pain?!" I yelled water and fire spinning around me as a few tears fell "Wake up Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder making me stay in my place "Stop Naruto…you should understand…" the blonde smirked "Yeah, Yeah don't you get it? He's well dead mm?" he then smacked his face to prove his point.

I growled louder " .Back" I say through grit teeth. "What was that I didn't quite catch that mm?" I growled louder but Naruto spoke. "Give him back. **Give Gaara back now! You bastard!" **

Kakashi stopped Naruto. "Master this may make you mad but I think I can handle the Jinchuuriki's mm." I studied his form and noticed the tattered cloth on his right arm. "Kakashi he only has one good arm…my guessing Gaara-kun did that to him." he then noticed it.

"yeah during our little battle he shattered my right arm, but that doesn't mean I can't handle a girly little brat like you mm." I growled at him "don't underestimate me gay boy. I'm more powerful than you think."

He smirked at this. "oh really so what are you going to do about it." I bared my fangs at him somehow the two got into a fight about art. Deidara I found out was the blonde guy's name took his clay bird and it ate Gaara! Me and Naruto chased him with Kakashi of course to keep Naruto in line.

Kakashi knew I couldn't handle him alone. **(sorry im rushing again but I really need to finish the chapter and its like 2 am where I am so please don't yell so yeah im just going to the part where Deidara losses his clay birds head and yes I know my grammar stinks I'm working on it sorry again.)**

Naruto was busy digging out Gaara while Lady Chiyo was back along with Sakura she was hurt badly "What happened?" I asked helping her stand. "Sasori's poison…" I gasped and had a ball of water in my hand "here let me extract the poison Lady Chiyo."

She gave me a kind smile as I quickly got the poison out of her system giving her a bit of my chakra while I was doing so. "thank you child." I smiled at her "Of course I'm always happy to help others who need it." She was a bit shocked.

I giggled at her "I'm the first Jinchuuriki to be the nicest out of us all I know it's just who I am. If im nice all the time then I can help others, and know they are happy." She nodded at my words. I saw Team Gai fighting Deidara we then had to run from the explosion he created from his body.

If it wasn't for Kakashi then we would all be dead. We took Gaara to a field and laid him on the grass I let my tears fall when Sakura told us he wasn't living.

Sakura felt bad for me "Kira…" I hugged myself and closed my eyes "I couldn't save him…that's all I wanted to do save my love." She took my hand and rubbed the back. "why was Gaara…always Gaara…" he was letting his tears fall "to die like this…he's the Kazekage…he didn't just become the Kazekage…" Lady Chiyo interrupted him "relax Uzumaki Naruto…"

I winced as Naruto lashed out at her "SHUT UP! If you shinobi of the sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara then nothing like this would have happened! Did any of you ever even try to ask Gaara how he felt?! What is 'Jinchuuriki' anyway?! You just arrogantly made up that word to call him!"

I hugged Naruto to me and felt his tears "I couldn't save Sasuke and I couldn't even save Gaara for Kira. I've trained for three years…I trained desperately but nothing's changed since three years ago has it…" I saw Lady Chiyo wobble over to Gaara's body "what the hell are you doing to him now?" Naruto yelled.

"She's bringing Gaara back." My eyes widened at what she was doing "bring him…back to life? can you really…do something like that?" Naruto asked with hopeful eyes we looked at Sakura. "this jutsu is the one only Lady Chiyo knows."

I saw her struggling and walked over to her "Damn not enough Chakra." I kneeled next to her "let me help." She saw me and Naruto both help her we placed our hands onto of hers and let the chakra flow and listened to her speak.

"in this world of shinobi made by many foolish old people, I'm glad to see that you two have appeared on the earth." Naruto looked at her shocked "my past…everything I've done has been one mistake after another…still in my very last moments, it looks like I'll finally be able to set things right…Suna and Kohana.

…The future starting now, will surely be different from the time I lived…That unusual gift of your it will one day change the future after becoming Hokage like none before of you that is…" I smiled at Naruto I knew he would become Hokage and be the best one in the world.

"And you Sakura instead of risking your life for a dying old woman, I want you to protect those most important to you…you are a lot like me. after all, a woman with a gallant spirit matching any mans is a rarity indeed. Surely you'll become a greater Kunoichi even greater than your masters."

What she said is true those two are incredible. "And Kira…" I was shocked she had to say something for me. "I want you to be you. Caring and happy as you are you will make everyone around you feel happy. The world needs a person like you a girl who with a wonderful heart but isn't afraid to protect those in need." I smiled at her.

"thank you Lady Chiyo." She smiled at me and Naruto "Finally Naruto and Kira I want you to help Gaara for me." I nodded with Naruto.

Lady Chiyo passed out it seemed but I knew better she had died gave her life to get Gaara's back. I owe her so much. The Sand shinobi came and were around us. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder as I grabbed his hand when he awoke.

"Gaara…" I saw him look at us "Naruto? Kira?" he looked around shocked "this is…" Naruto smiled "everyone, everyone came to save you" Kankurou nodded "you're a little brother I always have to worry about."

"Hey, don't go getting all complacent! Gaara is still Kazekage so don't be so cheeky. Your underlings." I rolled my eyes she got next to him "how are you feeling Gaara?"

He tried to stand but couldn't I held onto his arm helping him back down "Gaara-kun you shouldn't try to get up so quickly you should rest." Then two girls came by pushing me and Naruto out of the way saying how they would protect him and how cute he was.

I growled at them yet they paid me no mind. I got up and sighed 'I guess I won't get to spend time with Gaara.' I started to walk away when Naruto grabbed my arm and kicked me to Gaara "Ah!" I caught my balance and glare at him.

He laughed "go spend time with him I know you want to." I sat next to Naruto "how can I when his fan girls won't let me near him and Temari won't let anyone girl wise by him." he smirked "I think she will let you through."

I shrugged and snuck over to Gaara's side and kissed his cheek "I'm glad your back." He held my hand and smiled at me we almost kissed when Temari grabbed the back of my shirt "ah hey Temari?"

"sorry Kira-chan but not the time and place." I pouted. Gaara slowly got up after hearing that Lady Chiyo was dead we had a moment of silence for her and headed back to Suna well I was at least happy I could help Gaara walk home. Me and Naruto both did.

I was getting glares from his fan club "huh looks like someone has fan girls." I sang to him. He smirked "yes but the only fan girl I want is by my side now." I cocked my head to the side "you mean Naruto?"

Naruto busted out laughing at that. "Dude!" I giggled at him and kissed his cheek "I'm glad you think that way Gaara." He smiled at me. as we continued our journey Gaara was shocked to see that all of Suna's citizens were waiting for him to come home. We of course let lady Chiyo go in first.

After paying our respects to Lady Chiyo's grave we had to leave unfortunately. Gaara and Naruto shook hands showing the form of friendship. I smiled at them it was now my turn to say goodbye.

"I guess I have to leave now." He nodded and I hugged him just loving the feeling of being in his arms I pulled back and kissed him he was shocked but then returned my kiss. My arms around his neck and his around my waist.

We pulled back and rested our foreheads together "do I really have to go back to Kohana?" I asked Kakashi he laughed a bit "yes unfortunately." I glance at them "then can I catch up with you guys?"

They nodded and left I kissed Gaara again and hugged him tightly "Gaara…" he looked at me I smiled whispered in his ear "I love you." He was shocked at first but smiled and kissed me repeatedly "I think I love you as well."

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly "you better not be kissing any of those fan girls while im gone alright." He smiled "as long as you don't with your fan boys." I kissed him "it's a deal." I kissed his mark on his head and gave him one last hug and kiss before I had to go.

**Okay well that's the end of this chapter im sorry for the rush in it and all grammar I will work on it I swear. Review please **


	35. Chapter 36

**omg how long have i been out? I'm sorry you guys :( the doctor said that i can be pushing myself or stressing so i might be a little longer till i have a fully uploaded chapter.**** Oh well here is part of the next chapter i honestly couldn't remember where i left off so i'm making up a part :P enjoy.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

I sighed there was really nothing to do. I have already had my training with Orochimaru, and gotten my lessons from Kabuto so now I lay in my room with nothing to do.

As I stare up at the ceiling a memory floats its way into my brain. It was of me and my love Kira Hatake walking. It was one of those days when I could be at peace with my love.

**Flashback **

_Me and Kira were walking alone in the forest in silence when she looked at me. I inwardly smirked "Whats on your mind?" I asked meeting her gaze she shook her head and kept walking "It's nothing Sasuke." _

_She had finally gotten to call me by my first name instead of Uchiha, true that will be her name when she gets married to me but its nice to hear my name pass her lips.  
><em>

_"It must be for you to stare at me. You can trust me..." she stopped and looked at me with wide eyes "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke? The Sasuke I know doesn't care for others especially girls!" I rolled my eyes at her sometimes she just has a wild imagination.  
><em>

_"I'm not no damn ninja here to wreck havoc on the village!" I was seriously losing my cool. "You could be! for all i know you could be that snake guy Orochimaru going to kill us all." i rolled my eyes 'does she trust anyone?!'  
><em>

_"Prove it. Prove your Sasuke." i rolled my eyes and activated my Sharingan looking at her a chill ran down her back which caused me to smirk 'so my eyes attract her do they i wonder what else i can do...'  
><em>

_She smiled and nodded "yep okay i believe you now can you stop staring at me like that?" my smirk widened "Why? Does my stare make you feel uncomfortable?" she nodded and jumped when I was up against her looking down into her amazing crimson eyes.  
><em>

_"S-sasuke?" I was hovering over her lips and saw a bit of fear in them. Oh that just turned me on, I would have taken her then and there but Naruto had to come and crash my time with her and he brought that annoying bitch Sakura with him.  
><em>

_"Hey teme! where are you?!" He yells in the distance i move away from her and see her relax a bit that will not do I'll have to fix that later. When Naruto did find us he smiled at Kira with that annoying goofy grin of his.  
><em>

_"Kira! I was wondering where you were." she blushed at this and smiled "I was just taking a walk with Sasuke...Sorry i worried you." I glared at the dobe she was mine! And the fact that he was making her blush! Well you can see I was ready rip his head off!  
><em>

_Sakura latched herself to my arm "Oh Sasuke-kun I was wondering if we could do some private training together?" I was disgusted and pushed her off me and walked over to Kira and dobe."No."  
><em>

_She frowned "Hey Kira want to get some ramen with me?" she nodded and smiled happily. "How about you Sakura?" she was disgusted "Ramen again Naruto? You need to eat real food!" Kira frowned at her.  
><em>

_"Leave him alone Sakura." she glared at her "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" she rolled her eyes at her "Oh my god! I am not having this argument again Naruto shall we?" he smiled "we shall." they linked arms and walked off.  
><em>

_I glared at Sakura and stalked home.  
><em>

**End Flashback  
><strong>

I'm still mad about that. I decided to get up and go check on my tabs I left on my beloved. I smirked at all the information I had gotten. She has grown quite into a beautiful woman and is all mine.

Unfortunately for me my information was in Orochimaru's testing lab and I was with Suigetsu one of his favorites. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" he asks me, I ignore him and go to the desk with the latest info I have on her.

She had gone to Suna to save the Kazekage Suboku Gaara I glared at it. _'why would she want to go after that crazy nut job when she can have me?' _She is honestly confusing sometimes. "Yo Sasuke I was talking to you." I ignore him again.

"Fine if you wont talk to me I will annoy you till you tell me." then he started to sing and swim around making a lot of noise I clenched my fists in anger as I read on._'Kira Hatake has been working on this mission with her demon in control some. When she found out the Kazekage was dead she burst into tears and lost control. She was crying and growing unusual appendages. She grew wings, claws, and fangs, her red eyes glowing brightly. My guessing her demon cares for the sand boy. Gaara of the sand was brought back to life by Lady Chiyo who is now dead. Before she left she told Gaara she loved him and they kissed repeatedly... I am sorry if this angers you master Sasuke but I believe she and Suboku are an item...'_

I stopped reading and crumpled it up "how could she...I'll kill him and make her watch because of this!" I seethed I heard Suigetsu chuckle "Looks like someones mad are you upset because of some girl?" I glare at him which causes him to laugh "It is isn't it!"

I storm out of the room and down to the training area's Kira Hatake is mine god damn it! And I plan on having her soon! But first that Suboku has to get out of the picture permanently.

**with Kira**

A cold chill ran down her spin "Kira are you okay?" Sakura asks concerned she smiled at the pinket "yeah I'm fine." she smiled at Kira and asked "So that was some kiss did you tell him?" Kira blushed but nodded.

"Yeah...He said he might be falling for me too." she smiled at Kira glad to know she is happy. Kira then spaced out, Sakura was concerned "Kira?" she smiled and blushed Sakura then realized she was having a conversation with Gaara and smirked.

"Tell your man not to keep you spaced out all the time." Kira blushed and nodded "I miss him already." she says sadly.

**With Sasuke**

Oh the plans I have in store for her. First I must punish her for falling in love with someone besides me. I will be the only one that she will be with! Then I shall have her tied to my bed so I can ravish her all night and day i bet she will love that, and finally I will make her my bride so no man can have her but me.

My little Kira you dont know what I have in store for you...I hope that bastard kept his hands to himself and didnt get all touchy feely on my woman or I'll murder his ass twice, and have to show her how I am the better lover on top of his corps.

"Sasuke..." I look at Orochimaru "What?" I was still aggravated "Do you have something on your mind Sasuke? Perhaps a girl?" I glare at him. "What about it?" he smirked "Oh what girl is it Sasuke  
>is it Karin?" I almost gagged at the thought of me and that whore Karin.<p>

"No hmm. Could it be someone from your village?" he took my glare to the floor as a yes "Hmm who shall it be? the pink haired one?" Again revolted at the thought. "Come on Sasuke you can tell me." i glare at him.

"That is my personal business Orochimaru that you don't need to know." Kabuto had been listening to the conversation "Don't speak that way to Lord Orochimaru Sasuke! just because you cant see your freaky girlfriend doesn't mean you can take your anger out on us." I growled at him.

He did not just call my beloved a freak! I'll kill him! "Leave my beloved out of this Kabuto and never call her that again or i will rip your fucking throat out!" i yelled before stalking out of the room to mine to get some sleep.

**Soooo thats it. hope you like it sorry it took so long for me to update a real chapter the truck hit my side i'm just so thankful to be alive. Review i have to delete my sisters posts but she wrote about me.**

**If you want to read them go to u/846016/your-love-is-killing-me  
><strong>

**thats her i love them yet i feel awful for making her feel that way :( tell me what you think if you do read them okay well see you soon i guess :]  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 37

**I dont own Naruto unfortunately if i did then Gaara would be mine and i would kill Orochimaru before he**  
><strong>hurt Sasuke-kun!<strong>

**KIRA'S POV**

When we got back to Kohana Kakashi was a mess I screamed and tried to hurt Gai. "Kakashi! What did you do to him?! I dont trust you with my brother any more!" I screamed. He just laughed "huh i guess we should take him to the hospital..." I glare at him "you think?!"

We take him to the hospital and i went home to get some rest. The next day I saw Naruto was a bit pissed.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he smiled sadly at me "I'm sorry I'm just mad because this guy attacked me yesterday only to test me." I gasped.

"WOw! That jerk hopefully we dont see him again." he nodded in agreement. Well we met up with our new team leader and new team mate who happened to be the one who attacked Naruto. His smile was fake I could tell.

He insulted Naruto and Sakura and smiled at me as I glared at him "I wonder..." I got his attention and smirked "Yes?" I shook my head "Given the fact that you are new I wont pound you into a pulp for insulting but know this..." I stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

"I wont hesitate to kill you if you break my trust. Got it?" I gave him my fake smile. He nodded "Of course why wouldn't the freak want to if the trust was broken." I ignored what he said about me. "Good."

Captain Yamato was blabbering about something while Sakura and Naruto were glaring at Sai, while I ignored him.

"...so introduce yourselves." still glaring at Sai Naruto and Sakura introduced themselves. "Hatake Kira"

"My name is Sai."

Our mission was to go to Tenchi Bridge and intercept the spy. We had an hour so I decided to go home and pack.

Naruto wanted to spend time with Sakura anyway. Unfortunately Sai was headed in the same direction. He still had that  
>stupid smile on! I mean seriously I could see through it.<p>

"Kira..." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye "what?" he saw the anger I had and cocked his head to the  
>side "Why are you so hostile?" i laughed a bit "I'm only hostile when people mess with one i care for. You made both Naruto and Sakura mad. I do not care what you call me i will not react like them; I will react if i have to."<p>

he nodded but didnt see why i would. "They are my friends thats why Sai." I smiled brightly when Gaara asked me how i was. _'I'm fine I guess I got a new team mate and he keeps insulting Naruto.'_

_**'why? what did he do?'**_ i furrow my brows in confusion _'nothing that I know of he said that Sai attacked him and the_ _guys while they were catching up...I miss you.'_ i could feel the happiness flow through him.

**'I miss you too Kira.'** i smiled _'I'm so glad i learned this so i can at lease talk to you if i needed to hear your voice.'_

_**'Yes it's always nice to hear your voice Kira your special to me you know that?'**_ i blushed_ 'Yes I know but you know_ _what?'_

**'what?'** i smiled bigger _'I love you!'_ he smiled i could feel it _**'I love you too.'**_ I gasped and stopped  
>walking.<p>

_'Y-you do?'_ i was unsure **'yes i do.'** i let a tear of happiness slide down my cheek and I started to jump up and down screaming happily flipping, cartwheeling, you name it! I was just so happy!

_**'Kira? are you okay?'**_ his voice was full of concern _'Sorry Gaara. I kind of just got the whole village to look at __me like I'm crazy...hahaha.'_ i heard him laugh **_'What did you do?'_ **i smiled _'Well you know just scream happily and_ _run around doing all types of things because you me friend have just made me the happiest girl in the world!'_

I heard him laugh _**'Well I'm glad you make me have a reason to be here. Alive I mean.'**_ I was just so happy!_ 'Gaara you know I will want you alive with me...I couldn't do it. If you were to leave then so would I. No one can_ _hold my heart Gaara but you.'_

I felt him smile **_'I wish I could hold you in my arms...'_** He tells me I giggled as I packed _'Gaara I would want to_ _kiss you again I mean your a good kisser.'_

_**'I never kissed anyone before, you were my first.'** _I smiled _'Awww I feel so special!'_ he laughed _**'you are special I better go Stupid paper work...maybe i could get write Lady Tsunade to let me have a body gaurd form Kohana.' **_I rose a brow _'What for?'_ I could feel the smirk.

**_'Oh you know the incredibly sexy Kira Hatake could be my body gaurd to make sure the Akatsuki stays away from Suna.'_**  
>I blushed <em>'O-oh you little smarty pants Love you. Dont work to hard okay?'<em>

**_'I wont and dont get hurt on your mission okay?'_ **i nodded _'Its a deal.'_ He left and I skipped to the entrance to see Sakura and Naruto chatting "Hey Kira why are you so happy?" I smiled widely. "Oh just a Kazekage and I had a little chat..."

"Hows Gaara?" Naruto asks happy to see me happy. "Good and guess what." they shrugged "what?" i squealed and start to jump up and down excitedly "Gaara said he loved me!" Sakura squealed and hugged me tightly i hugged her back Naruto gave me a big hug and i just was so happy.

"Can you believe it! Gaara told me he loved me! Me, Kira the dragon! is this a dream because its the best dream i've had in years!" they laughed at me "no dream, its real." i felt like i was being watched and looked around Sai was with us and was confused at me but he wasn't the one watching me...

"Kira come on were heading out." i shook my head "Wait up!" i yelled running after them.

**Else where**

He watched Kira leave with her team and heard the news "Master Sasuke will not like this..." He tells himself as he rushes to a piece of parchment to write down everything he saw and sent a couple of pictures with the Falcon to Sasuke.

Sasuke was outside with Orochimaru training when his spy's falcon dropped the information in his hand and flew away.

"Sasuke do not get distracted." Orochimaru scolded him. And looked at the material from where he stood.

Sasuke read it over and tucked away the note book that said 'My dream's' on it along with the others. "It seems you do not wish to continue to train today then..." Orochimaru left only to stay hidden and watch him in the shadows.

Sasuke opened the letter and read it over.

_Dear Master Sasuke,_

_Kira and her team have returned to Kohana and got a new member to replace you. He has already attacked Naruto while Kira was at home_  
><em>resting, He seems to be a replacement for you, he also has taken a liking to Kira a bit after insulting her.<em>

_Not to worry though Master Sasuke she was unaffected by it. Kira hasn't spent much time with Naruto for a while_ _but they plan to sleep near each other when they are camping. I hope you like the items i have sent you they were by her bed._

_I also hope you don't get mad that i was in her room with out your permission master Sasuke. Kira and her team are headed out on a mission to the _  
><em>Tenchi bridge close to where you are i believe. you can make a move on her then I believe.<em>

_your humble servant_

_P.s. I just got word that Gaara is in love with Kira sir and she seemed pretty happy about it. sorry again if i upset you._

After Sasuke read the last part he growled he was going to have to kill him again and again now. "That fucker how dare he!" He seethed then smirked _So she is going to be with me soon huh what fun i will have with her then. I wont let anyone take her from me now. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He sighed and shook his head feeling the wind blow through his hair "I guess I'll have to punish her when I see her what a shame." He walked back to his room to read Kira's book.

**I hope you like this chapter it was hard to write but oh well someone give me an idea on how I can hurt her or at least try to if Sasuke does hurt her what should she do? I want you to decide please do review.  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 38

**So im back and i was wondering if any of you lovely readers would be my beta reader i would love it really :)  
><strong>

**I dont own Naruto even though i wish i** **did **

**Last time**

_After Sasuke read the last part he growled he was going to have to kill him again and again now. "That fucker how dare he!" He seethed then smirked So she is going to be with me soon huh what fun i will have with her then. I wont let anyone take her from me now. Sasuke thought to himself._

_He sighed and shook his head feeling the wind blow through his hair "I guess I'll have to punish her when I see her what a shame." He walked back to his room to read Kira's book._

**Now**_  
><em>

Sasuke had just walked into his room and sat on his bed eying the book until he gave up and just took it opening it to the first page.

He saw how it had sloppy hand writing and had words in it like a five year old then looked at the date and realized it was from when she was little he flipped a couple pages and saw it goes to now.

_last night i had a dream were people liked me for once and didn't try to hurt me like they do in real life! Naruto and I were married and had like three kids. He was the Hokage and all like he was sooooooooo happy and he didnt like that meany head Sakura all she did was flirt with Sasuke. I loved it when someone throwed a rock at her making her cry. Is that mean? I guess I'm the real meany head for wanting that to happen to Sakura...I sworry Sakura if you read this._

Sasuke chuckled at this _'oh kira you are so cute for writing something like this' _he flipped to a page when they were in the academy.

_Alright so I was in the training grounds alone and out of nowhere Teme is there staring at me. I didnt pay attention till he was close to me trapping me to a tree I looked around and it was when we were waiting for Kakashi and his big test. Naruto and Sakura were asleep. I glance up at Teme and see him fuming. "How dare you. All I do is care for you and you betray me by going for that sand brat?!"  
>he yelled at me. I cant believe i dreamed this! I'm dating Gaara and I feel bad?! Come on! I glared at Sasuke and tried to punch him but he had trapped me. "I wont let you leave me again!" He leaned forward aiming to kiss me when i felt the blade of the kunai get shoved into my chest. I woke up screaming clutching my chest breathing heavily.<em>

Kira is afraid of me? that cant be true. We were good friends she could tell me anything and yet she is afraid of me? Why? I love the girl and have kept loving her for the past three years i wonder what else she has about me...

_I was running looking for the guy that somehow stole my heart. I hated the fact that Sasuke made me fall for him. I was back at the area where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. I look at the scar on my arm to see blood falling "No!" I hold the wound and hate the fact that I could smell the metallic blood. It so badly! I could feel myself slipping away as it got darker. But that's when I saw Sasuke. I tried to get to him but i couldn't he turned into this weird creature like thing but the weird thing was he looked HOT! It was just weird! I wanted to hug him for crying out loud! But then Gaara appeared and I just was confused and felt him hug me and was happy. I whimpered in pain because of the gash on my arm again! i swear i'll kill him for almost killing me! But Gaara disappeared and i was alone. Naruto is off training to get stronger Sakura to be with Lady Tsunade but me I'm all alone...I'm always alone Heck my dragon doesn't talk to me she only appears when i'm supper pissed. I guess I'll always be alone. Its the life of a jinjuriki. No one love you even though you wish it.  
><em>

I frowned i almost killed her? Oh no i would never want to hurt my precious Kira on purpose it hurts me thinking of this. What does she mean she's alone? She has always been with dobe and they are like siblings! But then again Jinjuriki's are not well liked by others. My sweet little Kira.

You dont need anyones love but mine. We will love each other till we die. I skipped to another chapter it seemed to be the newest one...

_I was in a feild of flowers happy with Gaara by my side we talked about random things but mostly how he was. He was happy i know it. "How am I lucky to have a girl like you?" I giggled "Actually I'm the lucky one. Your the sweetest man in the world Gaara I wish you had a better childhood..." he put a finger to my lips. "Kira my past is not important, what is important is that we are together even if it may be in this_ _dream" _

that confused me what did she mean by that? I continued reading hopefully i will get some more information.

_I sighed and nodded cuddling into his chest "Yeah I know but I still wish we could be together. I mean I just got you back from those jerks...I wish I could bring her back I owe her so much because of what she did." he nodded "I do as well. Kira don't be sad for her she is in a better place. Sasori is as well." I nodded and linked our fingers together. "I with they didn't take you but... Maybe they did you a good thing." he was confused "how? they killed me by sucking out my soul!" he was mad i could tell from his voice. I calmed him down by kissing him, he sighed and relaxed "I know what they did was wrong but they did take Shukaku out of you. You are free to live a normal life the life you should have had from day one..." he held my chin and gave me a smile. "If I didn't have the shukaku, then i would have never been able to get you. Kira the Shukaku was apart of me for so long and it made me bitter and cold to everyone even you, and you know that. Yet you didnt leave me alone which intrigued me. After a while i fell for you. Kira you changed me and for that i am grateful to you." tears swelled in my eyes as i had these emotions coursing through me. I kissed him happily "I love you!" he laughed at me and kissed me back. We could have gotten more stuff done if it wasn't for Naruto waking me up saying I was acting weird in my sleep. Stupid Naruto why do i love the guy again? :) __  
><em>

Ugh i didnt like this one it confused me a lot. Kira is just a strange girl but has stolen my heart. Hm I guess I did my job while I was with her I stole her heart but she is now infatuated with that sand dork. How did that happen? Has me going away caused her to stop loving me? It confused me to high heaven.

**With Kira her POV  
><strong>

I was walking along with Naruto and Sakura, Sai had pissed them off the whole mission and it was rather annoying having to clean up after his messes. Lets see what happened so far. We went to this spa like spot for a regrouping kind of process, and practiced what we would do when we saw Orochimaru's spy.

So you haven't missed much. Yamato was as Sasori's puppet talking to the hooded figure who ended up turning into Kabuto which shocked me the most. But something didnt seem right. Just as Yamato was going to make the blow Orochimaru appeared saving the twerp.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing, you wouldn't mind if i join in, would you?" I had to hold myself from laughing I'm sorry that was actually pretty funny I would be smiling if this guy didnt steal my friend.

We listened intently and he started to talk about Kabuto joining Orochimaru and all his test subjects i was disgusted with him! We saw Kabuto slice the Sasori puppet head off and ask if it was the real Sasori.

"Kabuto I will tell you about this little boy here afterwords. But fist things first...why dont you call out those four little mice hiding in the bush." Yamato holds up a thumbs up _'thats the signal time to go.' _  
>We all jump out next to Yamato protecting him "Captain Yamato let me heal you..." he was afraid at first but nodded.<p>

I activated my Water healing jutsu and held it on top of the wound as it healed quickly. "Thank you Kira-san." I nodded and glared at Orochimaru. He was taunting Naruto. I growled at him "Give Sasuke back!" i yelled clenching my fists.

_'he's taunting us. He wants us to buy the bait so Naruto will attack him. What do I do?!' _ my mind was racing. I was thinking of many ways to demolish Orochimaru thanks to the dragon in me.

"Sasuke-kun came to us on his free will. Its about time you got over it. Going on like that is hardly behaving as a Man or a woman..." I growled louder. "SHUT UP FOUR EYES! I'VE HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR 'COOL ATTITUDE'" Sakura yelled.

"If you want to know about Sasuke-kun why dont try forcing it of me...that is if you can..." that did it. Naruto welcomed himself to his anger and attacked Orochimaru. He had his third tail. I felt my wings appear and shot my spikes at him.

It flew past Naruto to Orochimaru who avoided it. I kept my attention on Kabuto and attacked him my claws ripped into his skin fire consumed me. I was knocked into a tree. The metallic sent of blood went through my nose giving me a blood high. I wanted more.

She licked her lips in anticipation (the dragon did). I was on my feet like i was a cat about to pounce on his prey. She glanced at Naruto and saw Orochimaru busy with the fox demon shield. He roared and the bridge exploded. I floated safely in the air as everyone was knocked back Sakura being knocked unconscious.

I decided to help out my friend and attacked Orochimaru. He had just been bashed in the face and received a blow from me by one of my spikes. I could smell his delicious blood. My eyes locked onto the wound and I pounced.

He knocked me back but that didn't stop me we ran after him as Orochimaru escaped into the forest. The scent of blood was my source of direction. I glance at Naruto and smirk "Fox. Lets torment him." my dragon says taking over.

I was starting to look more like a dragon. My body had a black coating around me, my face had gotten a snout, and I had horns on my head. He nodded at me and we went faster. He was baiting Naruto.

I looked away when I saw the fourth tail come and he was losing his skin. He made a huge crater. An army of snakes appeared from Orochimaru's mouth but was deflected by Naruto. Heck not even his snake sword could pierce his skin!

I saw Sakura running towards us and heard her yell "This...That's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you!" she tripped but kept running "So Naruto you dont need-" I protected her from the tail knocking her to the ground and reciving the blow knocking me to the ground tumbling behind her.

I cry out in pain and return to normal "K-kira!" I noticed i couldnt protect her from the second tail. she had gotten hurt on her arm clutching it. I slowly crawl to her and put my hand on her healing her to my best ability before passing out.

I felt someone was next to me and an aweful smell hit my nose.

"I'm up what happened?" Sakura told me everything that happened and why I was on Naruto's back at the huge crater he created. We followed Captain Yamato into the forest after a few minutes of running Sakura had a pain in her arm making her fall I caught her.

She and me were together as i was healing her while Naruto and Captain Yamato were talking strategies "Thank you Kira I owe you." I shook her off and continued till she was fully healed "how about your back?" she touched the spot and i winced.

"Still hurts but I'll be fine." she nodded and looked at Sai's picture book I was amazed by them. But I didnt understand it. (Skipping to running down the halls to find Sasuke.)

Sakura and Yamato were a team. Naruto and Sai were a team. I was alone. I didnt care I was running and looking for him with the telepathy jutsu I got a trace and headed to the direction. I ran across Sai and we ran together "whats happened to Naruto?" I asked worried.

"He is fighting with Orochimaru. He told me to go ahead of them." I nodded and we came to a stop.

I slowly opened the door and saw a body on the bed. _'Sasuke...' _I saw him let his snake inks in the room _'what are you doing Sai?' _he smirked and put a finger to his lips then pointed to the bed.

"Who's there?" His voice was gruff it sounded sexy _'bad Kira your with gaara and love him dont think such things!' _i scolded myself "Busted already? But I already got the upper hand." Sai says smirking "What do you want?" he was annoyed.

"I want... to bring you back to Kohana." I hugged Sai's arm and kissed his cheek _'your so cute sometimes.' _i saw the faint blush on his pale face. Sasuke didnt speak. "I originally came here to kill you..." my eyes widened "What?!" I yelled he covered my mouth but it was to late Sasuke had heard me.

"I want to try protecting the 'bond' with you that he is trying so hard to mend." I smiled and hugged him. "

**Sasuke's POV**

I smirked my beloved was here oh this will be fun. "Bonds? you woke me up to talk about bonds?" I felt her staring at me. I couldn't help but smile she was here I would have her finally and no one could stop me.

I made the room explode. I dont like to be waken up if it is not necessary. The smoke cleared and I could see the Sai boy helping my beloved up. But when she saw me her eyes widened. Amazing she has become even more beautiful than before, much better than the pictures.

Soon Dobe and Sakura ran in and saw me as well. "So your here as well Naruto huh? Is Kakashi here too." a man walked out "sorry I'm not Kakashi-san im his substitute, As Kakashi's group we will be taking you back to Kohana."

I could see Kira happy to see me.

**Kira's POV**

They talked for a while I just kept staring at him i mean i havent seen him in a long time and now i get to see him again and he has gotten hotter. _'no bad Kira stop thinking that!'_  
><em><strong>But its true look at him you can not deny how he has become more attractive. <strong>_She tells me I mentally nod _'yes but we are with Gaara and we love him now. Sasuke left and broke our heart Gaara loves us and such...' **but that doesnt mean you cant think other guys are cute just look at him. **'hush up you I want no one but Gaara.' _after that she went away.

"...if you cut your bonds with him then you'll become desperate to connect yourself once more. I still dont know how to say this clearly. But you know Sasuke-kun you should know that yourself." Sai finishes. I notice he had the same bored expression on and frowned confused.

"yeah i know. Thats why i broke them off." I gasped with Naruto and Sakura. "You see I have another bond and its one of hatred with my brother." I frowned and nit my brows in confusion.

"But what happens if you do kill him Sasuke then what?" He smirked at me his eyes full of lust "I have my plans in life. Having many bonds lead my strongest ambition astray. It weakens your strongest feelings."

I gasped "But...If you did that then why? Why did you just lead me on to, to ugh! I hate you!" I yelled holding myself "You led me on to believe that someone like you could have feelings for me... you kissed me for crying out loud! you got me to fall for you, So why did you do it?! Why god damn it?!" I yelled as a few tears fell.

He wouldn't speak I grew cold and glared at the ground "This is what i get for being me then." i mutter turning my back to him and starting to walk away. Naruto pulled me into a hug "I got ya." i hug him. Naruto my best friend and brother when i needed him.

Sasuke told Naruto why he didn't kill him and the next thing we know he has his arm over Naruto's shoulder and over me I could feel the heat coming from him. his breath tickled my neck. He was pulling out his sword my eyes widened at him he was going to kill him I try to push him away yet he grabbed my hands.

"a person who doesn't save his friends doesn't deserve to be Hokage isn't that right Sasuke." he almost made a direct blow if wasnt for Sai i was relieved until Sasuke spun me so i was in his arms. "Let me go!" I screamed he smirked and pressed my pressure point. The world started to go black before i fell limp in his arms.

**soooo how is it? was it good i tried to add a fight scene in it but im not so good. Review if you liked it. Review if you didnt hell just review it would make me supper happy :)**


	38. the end

**me: *sniffles* **

**Sakura: what's wrong?  
><strong>

**Sasuke: yes what is wrong?  
><strong>

**Me: this is the last chapter *cries***

**Sakura: *comforts me*  
><strong>

**Sasuke: dang oh well I have Kira with me hahaha now none of you f*ckers can have her!  
><strong>

**Gaara: GIVE ME MY GIRLFRIEND BACK NOW GOD DAMN IT!  
><strong>

**Sasuke: NEVER SHE IS MINE!  
><strong>

**Me: NO SHE'S MINE! I dont own any of the naruto characters just my oc Kira  
><strong>

**XxanimeaddictxX: I loved your review I burst into laughter after I read it. Thank you for sticking with me till the end :)  
><strong>

**Sekireguy4368: Thank you for the advise and thank you for reading till the end :)**

**everyone who read this: I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY AND STICKING WITH ME I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
><strong>

Naruto watched horrified as Sasuke took his best friend! He couldn't even do anything to save her either. "Don't worry Naruto. Kira is strong and we will be able to save her I know it." Sakura tried to cheer him up.

The tears he was shedding didn't stop "What happened to Sasuke? Why did he take her?" Yamato sighed and looked away and noticed a note book. He was looking it over and saw it was a journal. He looked over the pages and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What's that Captain Yamato?" Sakura asks looking over at him "It's seems to be Sasuke's journal...what confuses me is why he is so obsessed over Kira." that seemed to shock them "W-what? Sasuke was obsessed with Kira?" Sakura asks as tears wanted to spring free.

Sakura was still in love with Sasuke even after all this time. "I believe so take a look." they both read over the middle and were shocked.

_The intensity of being here and not with my precious Kira is quite annoying. I know she will be okay when I left her and Naruto...these nights are so treacherous I would go back to Kohana and just be with my beloved again. Her smile, those crimson eyes will sparkle with happiness, me being able to brush away the lose strands of her gray hair before I kiss her. I don't need to worry about her leaving me because no one can treat her like me. I can still taste her on my lips as I write this I'm so tempted to go back but I must grow stronger so I can kill Itachi so me and Kira can start our lives together as husband and wife I can't wait for the day! She is so beautiful, of course I would fall in love with her of all people, oh well I guess its not my fault for falling for such a beauty as her. God damn it just thinking about her is making me mad knowing I can't hold her in my arms and ravish her. Ugh I'm going to train hopefully I can get her out of my mind long enough to relax. __  
><em>

"What the hell?! Sasuke is crazy obsessed over Kira!" Sakura shouts Naruto nodded and flipped to the beginning "Check this one out."

_I just met this girl she had gray hair and red eyes. The weird thing about her was that she didn't throw herself at me. I was glad but then wondered why. My mom saw me in my confused state and asked me what was up I told her and she smiled at me and said happily it was young love. I dont know what love is and asked her what it was she told me it was a special feeling. I went out to the play ground and saw Itachi talking to her. Anger flowed through me a bit I'm not sure why though._  
><em>She would smile at him I only was able to catch her saying that she wanted to spar with him one day. Then the boy no one likes jumped next to her and practically dragged her somewhere. I didn't like her around him he was to close to her. I tried to be close to her like that but she didn't like me that way. It hurt me a bit but I knew I wanted to get to know her a lot better and I will! There is something about her I like I just dont know what though. <em>

"I remember that day I begged her to come with me to Ichiraku's she was my first friend." Naruto says with a smile. "Yeah she never wanted to be around Sasuke until we were on a team and he was hurt." Sakura thought out loud.

"Let's get back to Kohana." Captain Yamato says breaking them out of their conversation "What are we going to do about the journal?" Naruto asks "I was thinking one of you keep it and find out anything you can alright?" they nodded "Naruto why don't you keep it and find out anything on Sasuke alright?" he nodded.

Team Kakashi rushed back home and Naruto went home with the Journal. He made himself a cup of instant ramen before going back to it. "Okay what have you been hiding Sasuke?" he says before opening it and flipping to the next page.

_So I'm on team seven and My beloved is on my team! This makes me happy, when Kakashi told me to introduce myself I had said 'my ambition is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan' I smirked at her as if saying she was going to be the one which she is yet she was looking at her nails and not paying attention to me. It angered me but I ignored the feeling and listened as the words came out of her lips. She smirked at Kakashi I knew they were siblings but I didn't like the look he was giving us. Was he judging us? I don't know. Kira left us so I followed us I saw she still didn't like me and was saddened my this. WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO GET HER TO LOVE ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I mean I'm one of the hottest guys in Kohana and have the biggest fan club yet she wont even give me the time of day! Its not fair that dobe can have her attention and not me! Yes I know they are really close as to a sibling bond but I want her to look at me happy to see me, I want to touch her, hold her, does it matter if I just want to steal her from the world so I can be the only one to see her cuteness. I've loved her for what 3 years my love a secret and all but it's still love. My mother was right it was young love. I still can recall the memory of the time Itachi brought her over because Kakashi kicked her out for the week. That was one of the best things he has ever done!  
>Mother loved her because she was herself. Father had made it so we shared a room yet I saw her sneak out of bed and sit in the window to stare at the moon and stars. Oh that made her beauty grow the moon shining off her skin making it seem as if she was glowing. It's weird I get all shy and shit when I am near her but I have so many plans for us when we get older.<br>_

Naruto was shocked "Kakashi kicked Kira out of her house?" He stood up and ran to the hospital to see Kakashi reading one of his pervy books. "Oh hello Naruto how was the mission?" he frowned "We failed...Um Kakashi?"

He didn't put his book down "You know it's weird Kira would have been here telling me about what happened right when she got back to Kohana did she go home and rest?" he was concerned for her setting in on his lap.

Naruto looked down "I'm not sure how to tell you this Kakashi but...Kira didn't come back to Kohana..." Kakashi stared at Naruto then saw the tears falling to the ground he thought the worst "What happened Naruto? Is she...dead?" he shook his head no and clenched his fists in anger.

"Then were is she Naruto! Where is my sister!" he yelled angry "Sasuke kidnapped Kira and I don't know where she is Kakashi! He got her before he left and I couldn't protect her..." Naruto's tears kept coming.

Kakashi tried to get up "Kakashi-sensei I have to tell you..." Sakura says walking in then see's him trying to get up and Naruto crying "Kakashi-sensei! you shouldn't get up your not healed all the way yet!" Sakura shouted rushing to his side making him get back in bed.

"Sakura! I need to rescue my sister. She is all I have left in this world I can't lose her." she sighed and forced him back into bed "Kakashi we told Lady Tsunade and she sent a team out looking for Orochimaru's hideout. Where ever Orochimaru is that is were we will find Kira and Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded knowing he was still to weak to leave. He sighed "Naruto did you find anything else out from the journal?" Sakura asks sitting down in one of the chairs. "Yeah that Kakashi kicked Kira out of her house for a week so Itachi took her to Uchiha compound letting her stay with them. His mom loved her, His dad made Kira and Sasuke share a room which he was happy about and he has had that obsession over her for more than three years." she was shocked.

"Kakashi-sensei! you kicked Kira out of the your house for a week?!" Sakura yelled glaring at him he looked down "I haven't been the best big brother in the world alright, but Kira still cared for me. I was awful back then and I know it okay. I wish I could get my sister back." Kakashi says with a sigh.

"We'll get her back Kakashi. She is Kira you know her she can be very stubborn Uchiha and Orochimaru are going to have their hands full." Naruto says with a sad smile. "May I see this journal?" Naruto nodded and pulled it out of his back pocket.

As Kakashi read over the page he was getting mad.

_It's our first B ranked mission and I get to share the tent with my beloved. She got a bit mad when I kissed her but oh well I was able to kiss her! I mean I was her first kiss and she tasted wonderful. I pull her body to me and hug her as I fall asleep knowing no one can take her from me. I kiss her lips before I go to sleep for the night with my beloved in my arms.__  
><em>

"She told me about this...except she said it was a dream...that little bastard." Kakashi was madder than ever "Get me lady Tsunade now!" he yelled at the nurse who ran away scared.

_'How come she never told us about this? Why didn't she tell me that this happened to her?'_Kakashi thought as he waited for Lady Tsunade to arrive.

**to be continued...**

**So I hope you liked my last chapter :) the next story should be up soon so review and tell me what you think if you likes it or not  
><strong>


	39. done!

**Attention everyone! As much as I'd like to stay here on Fanfiction and become a writer I've realized I'm not very good. I'm handing everything over to my older sister Wishmaster 17 she's the real writer in the family. so check out her stories and maybe if I'm lucky she can fix this one up as well! Sorry for making these stories horrible! I hope you like her work she's really good. :)**


End file.
